


ミラクル • miracle

by orphan_account, SkylarkRequiem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Genderbend, Kurokosexual, Kurokosexuality, M/M, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkRequiem/pseuds/SkylarkRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironic as it was, it was not their light that created the shadow: it was his shadow that created their light, allowing them to shine brightly, overpoweringly. AU, OOC, GoM x Kuro, male!Momoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins 'miracle'... or otherwise known as Kuroko's harem. It's somewhat of a PWP thingie for me to vent out all my frustrations. Not sexual frustrations though. xD
> 
> ... Though it DOES let me try out my smut writing skills, and it IS making me think more creatively to make sure that each scene with each person is different and exciting... >.>
> 
> btw. male!Momoi is still called Momoi Satsuki. ;u; I also apologize for any excess KiseKuro. It's my OTP for Kuroko. Then, MuraKuro. Then AkaKuro. Then Ao/MomoKuro... and finally, IzukiKuro. xD Poor Midorima.
> 
> (I love you Viv. You're helping me so much ;u;)

All of them were bound. By love, loyalty, shared memories... It didn't really matter what the reason was: they were bound. To each other.  
  
Momoi had an obligation to not only his childhood friend, but to his love, keeping him docile within the clutches of their team. His talent - lying not on the field, but at the sidelines - presented him with all of their faults and flaws, though he embraced them, fixed them, made them into stronger, inhumanely perfect players. He was necessary to their team's survival, to his love’s survival, chaining him to their team forever.  
  
Aomine stayed because it was Teikou that had brought up his strength and power. He had been nothing at first: a little ray of light coming through a crack in the wall, until said wall had been torn down by his ambitious, avaricious hands. His partner, the forgotten shadow, had only been a medium through which he was illuminated even more, for only a shadow could make light brighter.  
  
Midorima cared not for glory, power or fame. He had no need for the limelight that the Generation of Miracles had brought him. He held no attachments to his team-- save for one thing. He clung to the memories of the team, the forecasts he'd received from his radio, the tears sweat blood he'd shed to overcome the fate the stars had laid upon him.  
  
Kise, unlike Midorima, thrived under the spotlight that the team had adorned onto him. Guided by the shadow's hand, he was hailed a genius and his beauty only made him all the more covetous and desired. The glamour the team had impressed unto him a twisted sense of gratitude that left him loyal to his teammates, his mentor.  
  
Murasakibara was shackled to his team by his loyalty to his captain, his leader. Every move he made was dictated to him by Akashi: he lived by his decree, breathing only to live for Akashi. Akashi-buchou. Akashi-sama. Akashi Seijurou.  
  
To Akashi, it was his pride, his arrogance and his obsession with control that kept him rooted to his team: the thought that it was _him_ who had brought up his team from ashes strewn on the ground, left for the wind to sweep up to scatter, kept him intoxicated and lusting for more, more, _more_ power...  
  
But Kuroko was bound through his love for the game, his love for his teammates.  
  
Though they did not understand him, they coveted their shadow. Initially, he was pushed around for his weakness. His shadows shrunk under the pressure, disappearing as he darkened more and more as the lights of his teammates threatened to wipe him out... Until they realized, without their shadow, they were nothing. They shied to the side, allowing him to creep out, taste the world. He loved them for their temporary selflessness, a masochistic desire for their affections kindling within him, causing him to stay, chained to their team.  
  
Their team, Teikou Gakuen.

-x-

  
A soft gasp escaped plush lips as he was pushed against a cold tile wall, a hand planted in between his shoulder blades. His hands were trapped inside of his shirt, which was promptly torn away from him as lips descended roughly down his back, teeth scraping against soft skin in a rushed version of loving bites and leaving behind red marks.  
  
He arched his back as the lips rose again, though this time the action was dragged out.  
The hand between his shoulder blades moved down his back, brushing the marks and resting on his hips. A warm breath caressed his neck, and a shiver ran down his spine. He was then turned around gently, mischievous, lightly coloured eyes meeting his.  
  
His mouth touched the other’s in a curious, searching way as nimble fingers began to dance across sweaty skin.  
  
Pliant under his ministrations, Kuroko’s pale eyes were closed. The heavy scent of desire saturated the sultry air of the changing rooms as hungry lips continued to devour him, hands daring to slide under clothing as if to map the contours of his body once more.  
  
This was not the first time this happened. This would not be the last.  
  
Kise pulled his lips away from Kuroko’s, a naughty, capricious light dancing on his handsome face as he grinned at the smaller teen.  
  
“I’m going to mark you, Tetsucchi,” he chirped, tugging at Kuroko’s shirt, peeling it off slowly.  
“Where do you want it today? Here?” His fingers dragged over Kuroko’s nipple, causing a little thrill to go down his back.  
  
Kuroko’s eyes fluttered open to watch Kise with dazed, doe-like eyes.  
  
It was a game to his teammates.  
  
Each time they approached him, a mark was to be formed on his body. His teammates viewed it not only as a possessive mark on him – reminding him he was _theirs_ , and no one else’s -, but a way to claim who was the best out of them all, who could make Kuroko, their shadow, writhe in pleasure, desire…  
  
The marks were normally made in awkward places on his lithe body, often on the inner side of his thigh, or on his pectoral muscles, but never anywhere more private than that. It was their unspoken rule.  
  
Kuroko’s finger buried into Kise’s hair as lips covered a pert nipple, hardened from when he had been pressed again the cold tile wall of the changing rooms. He whimpered as a skilled tongue flicked and teased the nub, crossing and uncrossing his legs as something stirred within him.  
  
As if he knew what Kuroko was feeling, Kise’s fingers slid up his inner thigh, making him freeze as the blond began to venture into unknown territory. No one had even went that far…  
  
Twitching fabric at the front of Kuroko’s pants was touched with tentative fingertips.  
  
“A-ah…!” A startled cry was heard, and Kuroko was made a shivering mess as Kise began to toy with his inexperienced body, fingers sliding up and down his growing arousal.  
  
“Ah, Aominecchi’s going to kill me for doing this, but…” Kise quickly pulled Kuroko’s pants down to his ankles, getting onto his knees and kissing his hip. “I can’t just leave you like this. You look so turned on~”  
  
Though a stuttered protest left his lips, Kuroko couldn’t do anything but give in to the hot, wet pleasure of a mouth engulfing his arousal.  
  
All other protests he had died as the head of his length was sucked and probed at by a tongue, sparks of pleasure coursing through his veins. A hand wrapped around the heated flesh, fingers stroking and squeezing, pulling out delicate whimpers from Kuroko. He was lost in the sensations, cries spilling from his lips like saccharine honey.  
  
Head bobbing, and golden eyes mischievous, Kuroko’s finger buried into flaxen locks in an attempt to anchor himself to something before he was swept away with desire. White-hot fire was burning inside of him, and he pulsed inside of Kise’s mouth, releasing with a scream. “Nngh-ah!”  
  
He writhed, even as Kise continued to grip his hips, holding him down with his mouth still moving on him.  
  
When he came down from his high, Kise had licked his lips clean, smiling with a Cheshire Cat’s grin. Kuroko flushed at the thought of what the blond had used his lips for, and he averted his eyes shyly.  
  
“Eheh… I guess I was Tetsucchi’s first blowjob~” Kise announced with an overly pleased smile. His fingers slowly released Kuroko, and the pale boy quickly moved away from Kise in embarrassment.  
  
“S-shut up!” Kuroko’s face was flushed a pale pink as he grabbed for his clothing. He quickly got dressed under Kise’s dark and watchful eyes, before rushing out of the room on shaky legs. Kise continued to grin at his back until the smaller teen had disappeared. He reached up to trace his lips with a lascivious smirk.  
  
He then turned around to face the closed door to the lockers. “Come out already, Satsucchi,” he drawled, eyes gleaming. “I know you’re there.”  
  
Momoi came out with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. “… You crossed the line, Kise-kun.” He said, grey eyes dark. His normally immaculate hair was in slight disarray, making the blond wonder what the pink-haired boy had been doing.  
  
… He was probably freaking out over Kise’s debauchery of Kuroko. Kise smirked at the thought.  
  
“I was only doing what everyone wanted to do.” He drawled, smirk only widening as Momoi’s expression darkened. “Don’t deny it, Satsucchi… I know that not only you, but also everyone else: Midorimacchi, Muracchi, Akacchi, Aocchi… They all want to pin Tetsucchi down, keep him writhing in pleasure beneath them with his cheeks flushed a pretty red, lips parted and begging for more.”  
  
Though visibly affected by Kise’s words, Momoi managed to ignore his more baser desires and fantasies to say, “… Akashi-kun won’t be pleased.” Momoi trailed off ominously, before walking out of the changing rooms after Kuroko.  
  
“I can deal with him,” Kise murmured to no one in particular. He then noted that Momoi was walking somewhat awkwardly, and he laughed as the pink-haired teen disappeared.  
  
Though Momoi was probably going to sample Kuroko after his little stunt, Kise would never let anyone forget that _he_ had the first taste of that sweet, sinful fruit…  
  
…  
  
Wait.  
  
Did that mean that Kuroko was the Eve to his Adam?  
  
Kise grinned.

-x-

  
"Tetsu-kun!"  
  
His face burning red, Kuroko uncharacteristically ignored Momoi as he continued to make his way down the hallways.  
  
The pink-haired teen went after him regardless, a little frown appearing on Momoi’s face as he called out for him again. “Tetsu-kun…! Slow down!” He called out.  
  
Ignoring both Momoi’s presence and words, the small player quickened his pace when he couldn't shake the other off, a hand moving to cover his still red cheeks. He silently cursed the blond copycat within his mind. Damn Kise and his… his ecchi-ness!  
  
Momoi’s frown deepened as he continued to pursue Kuroko. “I’ll buy you a vanilla milkshake!” He bribed, moving a little faster. Though he didn’t go through the strict training he gave the members of the basketball team, Kuroko’s physical capabilities were still far lower than Momoi’s, giving the pink-haired teen an advantage in the chase.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Kuroko was finally cornered.  
  
“Tetsu-kun…” Momoi panted, surprised at how long the chase had lasted. (From what his data told him, Kuroko should’ve been out of breath more than ten minutes ago.) “Did... you have to...” He took in a deep breath, “run?”  
  
Kuroko’s blush didn’t seem to fade as he panted, staring up at Momoi with wide eyes.  
  
Momoi reached out slowly, touching Kuroko’s lips with a gentle finger. “Tetsu-kun...” He murmured softly as he leaned in, resting his forehead against the other’s. He lowered his hand, entwining his fingers with Kuroko’s.  
  
Leaning into Momoi’s touches, Kuroko parted his lips instinctively, his body having gotten used to the random kisses his teammates had placed on him. “Momoi-kun,” he replied in his apathetic voice.  
  
Having this gentle touching right after Kise’s (somewhat) forceful actions disconcerted Kuroko, making him furrow his eyebrows slightly. The pink-haired teen smiled, knowing the other well enough to see that confused glint in his eyes.  
  
“Kise’s such an inelegant person.” Momoi commented, lifting up their joined hands to kiss Kuroko’s knuckles. Still watching Kuroko’s face as he began nipping and sucking on the tips of his curled fingers, the pink-haired teen could see a faint blush appearing on Kuroko’s face. “If you want me to... I could show you so much more than Kise can.”  
  
Kuroko blinked at Momoi’s suggestive words, flush darkening as Momoi’s tongue flicked out to lick the gaps between his fingers. “M-Momoi...” The pale boy murmured uneasily, shifting as Momoi took another step towards him, smiling.  
  
Momoi kissed his forehead, cheek, and then his lips. “... Let’s go get some milkshakes then.”  
  
“... Okay...”

-x-

  
The air was thick with tension, the pressure almost suffocating between the remaining members of the Generation of Miracles. Kise shifted nervously under everyone’s glares, his earlier bravado all but gone when he realised the unholy light in Akashi’s eyes.  
  
“... Um...” The blond cleared his throat, pale with fear. “W-well, er...”  
  
“Hold him down.” Akashi ordered his teammates coldly, arms crossed over his chest. They quickly did so smirkingly, making Kise whimper as the redheaded captain began walking towards him, a pair of scissors gleaming ominously in his hands.  
  
“HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!”  
  
From that day onwards, there were rumours of someone being tortured to death in the Teikou basketball courts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun with this chapter.
> 
> Slow updates.
> 
> (If you want Izuki Shun x Kuroko Tetsuya, please just tell me - if it's popular enough, I'm sure I can add it in. :'D)


	2. II

After having been assaulted by Kise (and somewhat by Momoi), Kuroko was paranoid. Well, not really - he was just...

Kuroko glanced over to his side, where Kise was sporting a rather unusual haircut. The blond kept glancing towards the rest of their team nervously, who were all looking ominously pleased with themselves as they headed out to the courts for their next match.

He felt oddly left out, but decided that he could worry about it later - the match with Kirisaki Chuu was much more important.

“Okay, remember that number 17 has a very strong defense- and _Aho_ mine! Make sure that you get through it... no using that as an excuse for not getting your quota!” Momoi grabbed Aomine’s ear, making the taller male wince.

“Ow- you’re never going to get a girlfriend by being so fuckin’ violent!” Aomine grumbled, managing to twist away from the pink-haired teen’s surprisingly strong grip. “God...”

Akashi smirked slightly. “Heed Satsuki’s words, Daiki. I’m not going to go easy on you if you don’t get your quota.”

Even as Daiki shivered slightly, Kuroko blinked, giving Akashi a doe-eyed look. “Does that mean I have to get 20 points too?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “I can’t shoot very well...”

“... You don’t have to shoot at all.” Akashi turned away from Kuroko.

Midorima smiled slightly, moving to pat Kuroko on the head. “I’ll do your quota for you, Kuroko.”

Aomine smirked, pushing Midorima away from his partner. “Like hell you will! Since _I’m_ getting most of the balls Tetsu passes, _I’ll_ be getting his shots-”

“H-hey! Don’t forget about me!” Kise’s eyes were wide as he tried butting into the conversation. “I’ll do Tetsucchi’s quota!”

As if through telepathy, both Midorima and Aomine simultaneously said, “Like hell you will!”

Murasakibara blinked, watching all three of them argue back and forth, chewing slowly on his chips. Beside him, Akashi’s eyebrow twitched, looking annoyed that the trio were making Teikou look bad, especially now that they were at the stadium.

“... I’ll go get some drinks.” Kuroko said, ignoring the dispute. As he turned around to leave, Murasakibara glanced at their smallest member.

“Get me a Pocari.” He mumbled around his food. Kuroko nodded, turning around again to head towards the nearest vending machine.

However, he got lost.

Kuroko frowned as he looked around. He didn’t recognise this place, nor did he remember how he got there. He sighed, deciding that he could worry about that once he got his and Murasakibara’s drinks.

He began walking down the corridor, wondering where the nearest vending machine was. (He was too proud to ask for any directions - he may be quiet, but he was still a part of Teikou...! And besides, it would be too damaging to his ego if he asked where the _vending machines were_. Really.)

He took a left.

Then a right.

Down the stairs.

Across the hallway.

Up the stairs.

Through the courtyard.

… Wait. Where was he now?

Kuroko blinked as he looked around himself, wondering where he was now. He was on the fifth floor somewhere (he could see a sign proclaiming that), and he could see the object he’d been searching for on the opposite side of the hallway.

He quickly moved to it, scrounging up some change from the depths of his pockets to buy himself a Ponta.

And Murasakibara’s Pocari too. He then decided to get Akashi and Momoi drinks too. What would they like? He knew for a fact that Akashi didn’t like sweet things too much, while Momoi prefered fruity flavours. Maybe... yeah, he’d get that for the captain, and a lemonade for the manager. But Aomine would start to complain about how Momoi got a drink and not him... well, he may as well buy a soft drink for his partner. And for Kise. And Midorima.

He checked his phone for the time. It was twenty minutes to the game. And Kuroko was lost. Only this time, with his arms laden with drinks.

He then noticed someone leaning against a doorway, and he quickly walked up to them, wondering if they knew the way to the courts.

“... Ano...” Kuroko murmured softly.

The person started, eyes wide. “W-woah! What the-?!”

Kuroko blinked up at the other person, waiting for him to settle down. “... Do you know where the courts are?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“... Yes, I do... why?”

The ‘Phantom’ noticed a smile appearing on the person’s face, though he ignored it. “I need to go there.” He said. “I’m going to be in a match-”

“Oh, you mean the Teikou one? Against Kirisaki?” He interrupted, chuckling as he moved away from the doorway, gesturing for Kuroko to follow him. The pale boy did so, hesitating slightly at the gleam in the person’s eyes. “Aren’t you too young to be in Teikou?”

“I’m fourteen.”

“Ah. I’m fifteen, by the way,” the stranger said, shrugging his shoulders. “Not that you’d be interested.”

Kuroko shifted the bottles, glancing around them. There was no one else around, and it was making him antsy for some reason. Maybe because he was wearing a very thin basketball uniform, and the air-con was on at full blast.

It _was_ sort of cold...

“Well, here we are!” The teen announced, smiling, gesturing at the open doors. “I’ll be seeing you then, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kuroko nodded absently, walking through the doors with a soft “domo” to the stranger.

It was only after he was noogied by Aomine, and his burdens taken away by Momoi that he realised that he’d never told the stranger his name.

-x-

The score was 30-45, with Teikou winning.

Kuroko blinked as he deftly dodged a wayward elbow, passing the ball to Midorima, who easily shot a three-pointer.

“Please watch out,” he said to the person marking him, apparently not noticing how closely he resembled the stranger who led him to the courts. “You were about to hit me.”

With a grin, the person just nodded. “Yeah, sorry about that...”

Kuroko nodded back at him, before watching as Aomine intercepted the ball, looking pained as he bounce-passed over to Kise.

The blond grinned fleetingly at the girls in the crowd (“KISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!”) as he dodged someone - wait, was he trying to tackle him? -, flinging the ball to the side where  
Murasakibara caught it.

They got two more points.

Kuroko was oblivious to the increasingly furious expression on the person’s face, moving to the side and reaching out to smack the ball to Aomine.

Instead of his hand connecting with a ball, two fists connected with his forearm from both sides. A pained gasp escaped him as he realised belatedly that his arm was strangely crooked.

Was it broken?

The court was eerily silent as he collapsed onto his side, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Kuroko could see the stunned faces on his teammates’ faces, before he looked to the side. The marker looked strangely pleased.

“T-Tetsucchi...!”

He was wrapped in two strong arms, crushing him into Kise’s chest as he was petted from head to toe. (He winced as his left arm was jarred.)

“Are you alright?” Kise sounded panicked, trying to locate the source of his pain. “Tetsucchi! Say something! Don’t die on us!”

Though Midorima smacked the back of Kise’s head for his dramatic sentences, he too looked worried as he knelt down beside the duo. “Kuroko. Don’t be silent and pretend to be perfectly fine,” he said in mild disapproval, tugging the pale boy out of Kise’s too-tight grip.

They were soon locked in a state of tug-of-war, making Kuroko whimper as his arm was jostled with every tug.

“You two! Stop crowding him!”

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief when they were both pulled away from him by Akashi’s sharp words.

Running up to them, the trio around him were joined by a scowling Aomine, who knelt down to smack Kuroko on the top of his head. “Baka! Why did you get hurt? I was going to dunk that ball in!”

Even as Akashi growled out something in response to Aomine’s remark (Kuroko noted hazily that he was probably assigning him hundreds of suicides), Momoi quickly ran up to the captain, hissing something into his ear. Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes widened in shock.

Aomine suddenly noticed Kuroko’s crooked arm - his fucking _forearm was bent_ -, eyes widening. “You idiot!” He growled, grabbing Kuroko and lifting him up. “Your arm is fucking broken!”

“Daiki! Don’t you _dare_ walk out of this court,” Akashi suddenly interjected, heterochromatic eyes dark. “We still have a match going on-”

Aomine’s face twisted into a scowl as he interrupted Akashi in a sudden show of defiance. “Fuck the match! Tetsu’s hurt, and all you can think about is-”

Momoi suddenly reached out, slapping Aomine. “Ahomine! Focus!” He said snappishly. “I’ll take Kuroko to the hospital.” He tugged Kuroko from Aomine (the ‘Phantom’ felt strangely like a doll). “If you hadn’t noticed, they _hurt_ Tetsu-kun _intentionally_! That person who was marking him- _he gave the signal_.”

The power forward recoiled as if he were struck, eyes darkening with fury. “What?!”

Momoi had a wide, strained smirk on his face. “Take revenge on him for me - I’ll take Kuroko to the hospital. I can’t do anything here anyway.”

“Listen to Satsuki,” Akashi said, eyes narrowed on the impulsive teenager, turning his back to the pink-haired teen. Even as Momoi left with Kuroko limp in his arms, the captain had an evil smirk on his face as he walked towards the court.

 _For some reason, I feel sorry for them now,_ Midorima mused silently as the game started, adjusting his bandages absently. _Because we’re not going to hold back an inch._

-x-

They were thirteen when this game of theirs started. It had been a relatively normal day, Aomine joking around with Kise (though occasionally bullying him at the same time) and Kuroko, Akashi easily settling disputes with a not so subtle threat with Murasakibara by his side, and they’d been teammates for around four months.

Kuroko had blinked slowly as he was approached by Midorima.

“Kuroko-kun.” The green-haired teen greeted, tilting his head to the side slightly as he toyed with the plastic water gun in his hands. That day’s lucky item.

The ‘Phantom’ set the ball down onto the ground, wiping his hands on his shorts. “Midorima-kun? Was there something you wanted?”

The shooting guard was silent for a long moment, making Kuroko hesitate, wondering if he should get back to ‘shooting’ practice. (Not that he could shoot.) But finally, the teen spoke.

“Do you hate attention?”

Kuroko blinked at the strange question. “... No, I don’t.”

Midorima frowned slightly. “Then why do you choose to stay in the shadows?” He placed the little toy into his pocket, taking a step closer to their oldest (yet shortest) member.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, the smaller boy smiled up at him, sweetly.

“Because you all deserve it more than I do.”

Midorima was stunned for a moment - though not by his words. Rather, by the small smile on Kuroko’s face.

That was the first time he’d seen emotion on the other boy’s face... and to be rather honest, it was disconcerting. But strangely... it looked nice on the boy. It suited him much more than that emotionless, doe-eyed look of dullness that was usually on his face.

Not that Midorima would admit it.

Why would he admit such a nonsensical thing, and especially to such an nonsensical person such as Kuroko?

He suddenly took hold of Kuroko’s wrist, tugging him closer and awkwardly putting his arms around him. Kuroko made a startled sound, though he was lax in Midorima’s embrace.

Midorima hesitantly petted Kuroko’s back.

Suddenly, he was assaulted by a rabid blond.

“TETSUCCHI! W-why are you cheating on me with this baka?!” Kise wailed as he tugged Kuroko away from the other. Once Kuroko was safely in his arms, the blond glared daggers at Midorima, which glared right back at him.

The tension in the courts rose.

Until someone tripped on their way into the courts.

“Fuck!” Aomine groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead as Momoi nonchalantly entered after him, as if the latter hadn’t just tripped the former up.

The staring contest broken, everyone in the courts stared at Aomine as he stood up, brushing down his clothes self-righteously with a huff. He then stalked over to Kuroko, promptly snatched him from Kise... and tossed him over his shoulder.

Kise looked astonished. “A-A-Aocchi?!”

“Aomine! Return Kuroko to the ground now!” Midorima narrowed his eyes on the slightly taller teen.

“Like hell I would like you two idiots touch _my_ partner!” Aomine crowed, grinning as he dodging Kise’s wild lunges, as well as Midorima’s slightly more thought-through strikes. “Tetsu’s _my_ -”

Momoi suddenly appeared, smacking Aomine somewhere on the back (though judging from the way he leapt, eyes wide, it was probably his butt), grabbing Kuroko and setting him down onto the ground. Before promptly tackling him into a tight hug.

“Did Ahomine touch you anywhere inappropriate Tetsu-kun?! Or did Kichan or Midorin?!” Momoi patted Kuroko almost obsessively. (It didn’t escape anyone’s notice but Kuroko’s that his hands strayed a little too close to his more private parts of his anatomy.)

Then, Murasakibara joined in the fun.

“Kurocchin. You still need to give me that Pocky you promised,” Murasakibara mumbled through his chips, walking over to separate Momoi from their smallest player. He draped his lanky frame onto his back, ignoring the fact that Kuroko immediately stole a chip from his back as he did so. When Kuroko didn’t respond, he began to drag out his name. “Kuuurooochiiiiiin...”

Kise pouted, quickly trying to wiggle in between Murasakibara and Kuroko. “Murasakibarou! Get off my Tetsucchi!” He whined, even as Aomine kicked him to the ground. (Midorima ‘accidentally’ stepped on his back.)

Kuroko watched as everything degenerated into a fight, blinking as Murasakibara clung onto him zealously as Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Momoi tried getting him to let go.

… He wondered when Akashi would arrive to stop them.

(They didn’t stop regardless. Akashi, rather, encouraged it with his own actions.)

-x-

Hours after arriving at the hospital, Kuroko blinked as he found himself being pulled onto Momoi’s lap, looking up at him curiously. The pink-haired teenager gently took hold of Kuroko’s cast-covered arm, lifting it up and placing a soft kiss on his fingers.

“... Momoi-kun...”

“You need to be less careless.” Momoi said softly, lifting up the smaller teen easily and walking towards one of the beds. “We’re not always going to be there to keep you safe...”

“I know.” Kuroko replied as he was set down onto the bed, a warm palm cradling his cheek. A soft, startled sound left him as he was pushed down. “M-Momoi-kun,” he stammered, eyes widening.

The manager pressed their lips together, frowning slightly as he silenced the other. He placed a finger on Kuroko’s lips, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Don’t make too many noises... the nurses will come investigating,” he said with a grin.

It took a moment for Kuroko understand Momoi’s words, but that hesitation was enough for Momoi to pin him down, reddish eyes gleaming playfully.

“I have you all to myself now,” the pink-haired teen purred, making Kuroko flush slightly. “You know, you have the _cutest_ blush, Tetsu-kun...” Leaning down, Momoi nipped at his cheek, making him gasp softly, opening his mouth to protest.

“M-Momoi-kun! D-don’t-” Kuroko managed to stammer, before the pink-haired teen pressed their lips together to silence him again. Momoi happily buried his fingers through Kuroko’s hair, his other hand moving to tug at his clothing, making Kuroko squirm uncomfortably underneath him.

Splaying his hands over his chest, he slowly explored his skin, feeling soft, baby-smooth flesh underneath the pads of his fingers. Muscles twitched involuntarily, causing Momoi to chuckle softly into the other’s mouth. Was his Tetsu-kun that sensitive? He suddenly pulled his lips away, pulling Kuroko’s shirt off, tying it around Kuroko’s arms.

A startled sound escaped the smaller boy.

“Momoi!”

“Don’t move your arms too much~” Momoi snickered as his hands moved higher up his chest, teasing little nubs as he watched Kuroko squirm. “You’re going to hurt your broken arm.”

However, Kuroko stubbornly tugged at the restraints, frowning.

The pink-haired teen smiled fondly at his tenacious inamorato. “Tetsu-kun’s so cute,” he commented, patting his chest. “It makes me happy to be your _only_ boyfriend!” He leaned down to kiss his cheek.

(Somewhere, the remaining members of Teikou felt a chill going down their spines, making them wonder who they had to kill next, once they were done with Kirisaki.)

“When did you become my boyfriend?” Kuroko protested, masking his pain as he continued to jerk at his shirt, making his arm protest at the rough treatment. “I never agreed to anything like this!” It was vague whether he was referring to Momoi declaring himself his boyfriend, or being tied up _with his own shirt._

Momoi looked hurt, though Kuroko could see through the ruse easily. He could tell Momoi was more amused than anything. “Y-you’ve forgotten so quickly Tetsu-kun! You said you’d be my boyfriend if I bought you a week’s worth of milkshakes! And I did!”

“... Are you implying that I’m cheap?”

“Nope! I’m just saying that you promised!” Momoi said, pouting slightly. He finally moved his hand to hold Kuroko’s arms down, preventing him from moving them anymore.

The pale boy fell silent, remembering that promise.

(Though he’d mainly agreed to it so that Momoi would stop arguing with Kise over their rights to be his boyfriend.)

Momoi suddenly paused when a thought struck him. “You know... I’m pretty sure that they have some lotions and stuff around this room, since it’s in a hospital and all... yeah, I can use that.” Momoi grinned. “They won’t even notice it’s been used!”

Kuroko blinked in confusion at the seemingly random comment. “Lotion...?”

Momoi grinned.

“Yup! Stay here, alright?” He hopped off the bed, moving to search through the cupboards.

Kuroko sat up, blinking with puzzlement as the other teenager began tossing containers from the cupboards.

“Nope... not this one either... wait- why the hell is there a _ringworm lotion_ in this-... eh? How do you even say this?” Momoi mumbled as he quickly scanned the labels. “Hm,” he tilted his head as he moved onto the next cupboard, riffling through the contents. He finally found something he liked, making a sound of triumph as he returned to Kuroko’s side.

“... What is that?” Kuroko asked bluntly.

“Gel. I’m going to use it as lube,” Momoi added, popping the container open and pouring out a copious amount of gel.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. “And what’s that?”

For a moment, Momoi froze.

“...”

“...”

“...”

They stared at each other for a long minute, the gel slowly melting in Momoi’s hand and dripping down his arm.

“Um.” Momoi finally broke the stare, looking at his hand almost nervously. He suddenly moved to the sink in the corner, washing the gel out. “Ne, why don’t we just go then? You have the cast, and I’m pretty sure Daiki’s getting worried about us,” he laughed shakily, walking over to Kuroko and helping him back into his shirt, the pale boy unquestioning of Momoi’s sudden change of heart.

While they were on train to head back to the stadium, Kuroko turned to Momoi with a slight frown.

“... Do you think Akashi-kun will tell me if I asked him what lube is?”

-x-

In the match the other day, Teikou had won 102-40, leaving the Kirisaki Chuu team stricken and crying at the humiliating defeat.

Though Teikou had had a crushing victory, the team found themselves in practice.

 _Hardcore_ practice.

Having broken his arm, Kuroko found himself four very able, very eager assistants. He wondered momentarily whether he should name them Kinu, Aominu, Momoinu and Murasakinu (though Murasakibara mainly did what he asked if he gave him sweets like Pocky). Akashi and Midorima didn’t seem to care that he was injured, both acting as if he were perfectly healthy.

Which was why he was currently running suicides with Aomine glued to his side.

“... You should hurry up and finish it. Akashi-kun’s going to be mad,” Kuroko said bluntly, his jogging considerably slower than everyone else’s (and certainly _much_ slower than Aomine’s).

Kise, around 15 suicides ahead of them, slowed down slightly, frowning at Aomine. “Oi! Aocchi! Why aren’t you finished already?”

The power forward snorted. “Because I’m keeping in time with Tetsu, who’s _injured_ , unlike un-chivalrous idiots... which includes you.”

Momoi, who had been hovering around, let out an unmanly giggle. “I didn’t know Dai-chan knew what un-chivalrous meant!” He continued to laugh, making his way to the other side of the court where Akashi was grilling the non-regulars in shooting practice.

Aomine scowled at his childhood friend’s back, making a rude gesture with his hands. “I actually pay attention during class, bastard!” He yelled, before turning back to running suicides with Kuroko... who disappeared.

“Eh? Tetsu?” The tanned male looked around, eyes wide. “TETSU! WHERE ARE YOU-?”

Kise quickly sprinted over to Kuroko’s fallen form, drawing Akashi’s attention when he realised certain someones stopped doing their suicides. (The redhead narrowed his eyes - even if they were regulars, they still had to do their training!)

“Tetsucchi! A-are you alright?! _Are you going to live?!_ ” Kise wailed, picking Kuroko up and cradling him tightly against his chest.

Kuroko had a deadpan look on his face, as if he wasn’t being suffocated into Kise’s chest. “... Yes.” However, he didn’t have any energy to move or struggle in Kise’s grasp, causing Aomine’s eyes to widen.

The power forward quickly rushed over to his fallen ‘shadow’. “Tetsu, what the hell!” He growled. “Do you have to be such a fucking wimp and collapse everywhere?”

Kise’s eyes narrowed on Aomine, twisting his body away from the other in an attempt to keep Kuroko away from his ‘grabby hands’. “It’s not Tetsucchi’s fault - he’s injured, and Akacchin’s being an asshole by making him run like the rest of us-”

“... What was that about me being an asshole?”

The blond paled at the sound of Akashi’s growled words. He was so screwed. (Not that he wasn’t usually, but really - why did this happen only to him!?)

“I- er...” Kise gulped, making Aomine smirk, stealing Kuroko and standing up, walking off just as Akashi began to rail at Kise with hissed threats and flashing scissors, making the blond shrink in on himself.

Kuroko blinked up at Aomine as he was set down, lying flat on a bench. “Aomine-kun?”

“Rest, baka.” Aomine said, tossing his jacket onto Kuroko’s face. He then jogged off to bother Midorima, who was talking heatedly with Murasakibara over something. The power forward smirked as he wondered exactly _how_ he was going to fuck up the rest of their day.

Kuroko blinked as he pulled the jacket from his face, looking down at the article of clothing curiously. “… Aomine-kun…” He murmured, before he smiled slightly, putting it on (though awkwardly, having to work it around his broken arm). He then settled into the bench to watch his teammates fondly.

All of them were idiots (especially Kise and Aomine).

But they were _his_ idiot teammates.

-x-

Weeks went by, and it was now December.

Kuroko’s arm had healed slowly, leaving him with his arm still in a cast, though able to write and use his left arm… that is, if he didn’t exert too much pressure on it.

He still kept Aomine’s jacket, not bothered to give the taller boy his jacket. If he didn’t ask, then he obviously didn’t need it after all, so he kept it wrapped around his much smaller body, which helped keep him nice and warm during the winter.

However, he was oblivious to the troubles Aomine now faced.

Kise’s hair had grown back, but he apparently hadn’t lost his grudge on the rest of his teammates for pinning him down and shearing his hair off (oh, the horror!). And he wanted revenge. So it was Kise who now led the attack against Aomine, taking the initiative to casually remark that Kuroko was wearing an obviously too-large jacket around.

“Ne, Tetsucchi… do you want my jacket too?”

Behind him, Momoi slapped a hand to his forehead.

How goddamn subtle could Kise get?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> derp.
> 
> Don't expect the next for a long time. ;u;


	3. III

Christmas came and went with secret kisses in the hallways, fingers entwining and matted hair sticking to sweat slicked skin.

The New Year’s was celebrated with smuggled alcohol, hushed words, drunken touches... guilty smiles and looks filled with secrets.

Valentine’s Day, filled with chocolate and tears and smiles and letters, passed by slowly, like the lingering touches on his back and cheeks.

Then came spring break.

Then came the start of their third year.

(... And Kuroko was still a virgin, Murasakibara noted ruefully, wondering why his drunken self hadn’t taken advantage of Kuroko during the New Year.)

-x-

Kuroko blinked as he was dragged by an overly excited Momoi towards the class placements for their third year in Teikou.

“Move out of the way!” Momoi crowed at the group of people in front of the wall of papers, hands on Kuroko’s shoulders as he pushed him forward, using him somewhat like a battering ram. “There’s a sexy piece of ass here!”

Kuroko’s eyes widened at the comment (what if someone else heard Momoi?!), before his cheeks turned a slight pink when he felt the other grope him as he said that.

“M-Momoi-kun!” He hissed, trying to swat his hand away. “Not now!”

The pink-haired teen smirked. “Later then, Tetsu-kun~” He purred, giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn even more red. “Let’s just see where your class is...”

Kuroko could only wait until Momoi had looked over everyone’s heads (it seemed that everyone in their team apart from himself and Akashi were unnaturally tall) to find out his class.

“Hm... I see that Midorin and Akashi-kun are together in 3-1... Ahomine, Kicchan and I are in 3-3... Muracchan and you are in separate classes. Muracchan’s in 3-2 and you’re in 3-4.” Momoi pouted, looking every bit the petulant child as he latched his arms around Kuroko’s waist, trying to sneakily grope him again. “I wanted to be in the same class as Tetsu-kun! It’s so unfair!”

Kuroko pushed Momoi away, frowning as fingers touched his backside. Really. He needed his personal space.

“... I’m glad to be away from you,” he deadpanned, making Momoi gasp, clutching his chest dramatically.

“B-but...!” Momoi spluttered. “I love you!”

Being too used to hearing proclamations of love from both Kise and Momoi, Kuroko gave Momoi a leveled stare. “I’m tired of you touching me during class, Momoi-kun. All day. Every day.”

A pout formed again on the taller boy’s lips as he crossed his arms. “Well, Tetsu-kun has a nice ass.” He stated firmly, as if that concluded the matter.

Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched. People were beginning to stare at them after that rather loud remark. (Well, actually, they were staring at Momoi only, whom they thought was talking to himself.)

“I’m going to class.” Kuroko said dismissively, somehow disappearing from Momoi’s sight as he entered the crowd again.

Momoi’s jaw dropped.

“TETSU-KUN!” He yelled in outrage.

Kuroko’s lips twitched into a grin at Momoi’s explosive reaction as he made his way through the corridors, apparently unnoticed by anyone. (He didn’t really mind: he hated attention.) He then entered classroom 3-4, glancing around the room.

It was a typical room. Thirty desks, arranged in rows of five... A couple of posters adorned the wall, proclaiming the general rules of the school. Keep your desk clean! No leaving things behind after school!

Kuroko blinked when he noticed a rather humourous one.

Sex is not tolerated during school hours! Use protection if you do!

His lips twitched as he wondered momentarily why anyone would have sex inside of school. Because not only was that strange, it was just... well, sex.

To be honest, he never really got the deal with sex: he’d been brought up in a fairly conservative family, with his parents barely broaching the topic. When he turned twelve, they’d only told him enough that it should take place with someone that he cared for, and that it should happen once he was married, and that he should refuse anyone who tried to make him have sex with them. (And yes, Tetsuya, kick them between the legs if you have to, if they were a male!)

He averted his eyes from the posters, drawing himself out of his memories to look at the front of the classroom.

At the lectern-like table, he could see a middle-aged, slightly balding man flicking through some late paperwork. He was probably the homeroom teacher.

Kuroko then decided to greet the teacher. Because that was polite, and Kuroko was raised as to be polite, lest his mother find out. His mother was probably the only thing he was scared of, not including Akashi when he was mad. Because mama-Kuroko was a she-devil in disguise as a respectable, bubbly woman.

“... Ohayou,” he greeted the teacher, who jumped rather violently, sending paper flying everywhere.

Sensei made an unmanly squeak as he looked around wildly. “G-g-ghost?!”

Kuroko blinked, tilting his head to the side. His teacher was apparently easily startled.

… Hm.

He wondered what Aomine-kun would do once he found that out and came over to bother him during breaks.

“I’m not a ghost, sensei.” He knelt down and began picking up the sheets of paper, even as the teacher paled even more as he saw nothing. (Kuroko was hidden behind the table.)

When Kuroko popped up from behind the table with the sheets of paper, the sensei shrieked, falling out of his chair.

He was out cold.

… He wondered if his greeting would be considered rude or not, and whether his mother would be mad at him.

(She probably would.)

-x-

As it was still the start of the year, practice was slow for the first time in what seemed like eons. Their captain wasn’t being a harsh taskmaster, nor was Momoi creating any death-inducing regimes for them to follow. “Akashi-kun.”

The redhead grunted in response, arms crossed as he glared at the backs of Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara, all whom shivered and wilted under his stare as they kept up with their ‘game’. (They all knew his ire would probably never dissipate, but they could understand: all of them were strangely possessive over Kuroko and competitive on who got to him first.)

Kuroko shifted slightly, looking confused at the wristbands that Akashi had given him just moments prior.

“What are these for?” He asked.

Akashi’s eyes moved away from the trio to stare at Kuroko for a moment. “... Strength training. They have weights in them,” he said, before turning again to glower darkly at Kise’s back.

Under the weight of the glare, the blond tripped over, inadvertently releasing the ball, sending it flying at some poor second-string member’s crotch.

The redhead silently added another twenty points to his rather hefty quota for the next match, even as the boy crumpled to the ground, a cry of agony reverberating throughout the gym. A sympathising ooh was sounded from most of the guys in the team, while others cringed and laughed with nervous chuckles.

That had got to hurt. Especially since it had been a throw from one of the Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko blinked slowly, having been unaffected by the sight of a teenager crumpling up, his hands clutching his sore nether bits. He turned to Akashi, whose lips quirked at Kuroko’s apathy.

“... I’ll make sure to wear the bands. But Kise-kun...”

The redhead snorted, turning his back to the game that the trio were had started again, walking off to order Midorima about some more - their vice-captain worked the best once he got... constructive criticism.

“Make sure to tell Ryouta that he needs to score one hundred and twenty five points the next time we have a game.” He said, not bothering to aim it over his shoulder at the other.

The ‘Phantom’ merely watched as Akashi walked off, sliding the wristbands on and walking towards the ‘game’, where Kise was getting noogied - rather painfully, he noted absently - by Aomine, who was smirking.

Murasakibara merely looked bored as he somehow pulled a bag of crisps from somewhere.

When their smallest player was close enough to be noticed, Aomine promptly let go of Kise to grab Kuroko.

“Hey Tetsu!” Aomine greeted, ruffling his hair as he pressed up against Kuroko, much to the annoyance of the other Kiseki no Sedai members. (He was pressing his hips against Kuroko! His hips!) “So you’ve decided to join us now? Tch, I should’ve expect that you’d recognise greatness late!”

Shrugging his overly friendly partner off, Kuroko turned to Kise, who beamed at the ‘attention’.

“... One hundred and twenty five points.” The ‘Phantom’ murmured.

The blond’s jaw dropped, knowing fully well what Kuroko was referring to. “O-one twenty-five?!” He looked faint, even as Aomine snorted into his hand at the distraught expression on his face. “T-that’s impossible!”

“You brought it onto yourself,” Murasakibara said, shrugging.

Kuroko watched as Kise collapsed to the ground, sobbing dramatically into his arm, much to the delight (and horror/concern) of his fangirls. He looked around the gym, blinking at the large amount of girls that were focused solely on the model.

He then wondered if they knew about his attraction to members of the same sex. (Well, it was actually just Kuroko that Kise liked, not that Kuroko knew that.)

Murasakibara tugged Kuroko away from Aomine, who was now taunting Kise with by imitating his voice in a falsetto, holding out his bag of crisps for the smaller boy to take from. “Want some, Kurocchin?”

Kuroko blinked at him, before reaching to take a crisp. He paused slightly when their fingers brushed, a faint flush rising on his cheeks at a vague memory.

Murasakibara, however, didn’t seem to be affected as he shook the bag impatiently.

If Kuroko wasn’t going to get any, he was just going to eat them all.

And possibly Kuroko as well.

Mm...

-x-

A few weeks later - three months and a minor earthquake later to be exact -, Teikou found themselves in their first match of the season.

Kuroko blinked when he noticed that Akashi motioning for someone other than himself to join the team for the match.

“Momoi-kun. Aren’t I supposed to play today?” He asked the pink-haired teen, who was doodling something (it looked rather like a stickman hugging another stickman) on the clipboard he was holding.

“... Eh?” Momoi blinked, looking up. “Could you repeat that, Tetsu-kun?” He asked, setting the clipboard down onto the bench and giving the other a wide grin.

“Aren’t I supposed to play?” Kuroko asked again.

The manager made a soft sound of thought, tilting his head back as he contemplated something. “Weeeell,” he drew out, pouting slightly. “Akashi-kun said not to tell you anything.”

Kuroko huffed slightly. “... I’m not an invalid anymore.” He said, with a faint whine in his voice. Momoi, who knew practically everything about Kuroko, grinned at the whining.

“Akashi-kun’s just testing something out,” Momoi said with a shrug, watching with a smirk as Akashi began intimidating not only the enemy team, but his own teammates with his seemingly violent basketball. “He’s trying to... test different combinations with the team.”

That is, once you decoded his words, Akashi was basically taking revenge on his teammates in the first half of the game by messing with their heads, before subbing with the second-string player and spending time with their Phantom player. While the rest of the team slaved away to get their quotas.

Momoi snickered softly to himself. Akashi was such a mastermind at times.

He could see that Murasakibara was clearly staying out of Akashi’s way, sticking to his position under the basket (he knew that his captain was very... displeased with his actions earlier that year); while Kise, Aomine and Midorima were barely interacting with their captain, allowing him to control the game.

The poor second-string player looked as if he were wetting his pants from the way Akashi was (apparently) glowering at him. He wasn’t even on the court!

-x-

And with their first match of the year over and done with (Kise had somehow managed to scrape past his one hundred and twenty five point quote, giving them an astonishing 180-6 point win), the team were now getting ready for their first ‘major’ school event of the year.

A fair.

With a big prize for the class with best stall.

As most of their team were in separate classes, tensions in the team had risen, with spats and arguments happening more often than not. Not only did they have to try and top each other’s classes, they also had to find out what each other were doing while keeping their own a secret.

Obviously, this caused a lot of problems with their teamwork, leading to Akashi ordering them all into a truce.

There would be no mentioning of any school fair on the court. There would be no mentioning of any school fair... anywhere. Or else, they would suffer the consequences.

Akashi had made sure that everyone knew that they wouldn’t like it. Not a single bit.

So life went on. Kuroko was still being molested by his teammates, and Kise was still bullied by everyone. Everyone was working busily with their work and practice.

And then, the school fair had arrived on an auspiciously sunny day, as Midorima would call it.

Murasakibara yawned as he made his way around the school, easily seeing over the tops of everyone’s heads as he looked around, trying to spot something that caught his interest.

Hm... so there was a photo booth... little goldfish-scooping stall... candy booth...

He faltered slightly at the sight, though he glanced down at his arms, which were laden with sweets already.

Should he buy some more...? Or not? He bit his lip, debating it.

Buying more sweets meant a more empty wallet, which meant that he would have to wait longer to get more money to buy more sweets. But if he didn’t buy any more sweets, then it meant that he didn’t have to wait to get money to buy more.

As he pondered whether to buy the sweets, he then noticed a rather striking and familiar patch of red hair, which was followed by a significantly taller patch of green hair.

“... I wonder where Akacchin and Midorin are going?” He mused.

Murasakibara decided to follow his captain and their point guard, reaching into an open bag of crisps and popping a crisp into his mouth.

He blinked in surprise when he noticed them enter a rather shady looking classroom, with blacked out windows and the rather ominous words “enter at your own risk” at the door. There were even fake blood-splatters on the door and a red stain on the floor.

The purple-haired teen dithered for a moment at the doorway, debating whether to go inside when he heard a strangled sound coming from behind the door.

“K-Kuroko?! W-wha-!?”

The centre’s eyes widened slightly. What about Kurocchin? He took hold of the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door the slightest bit.

…

His snacks dropped onto the floor.

K-Kurocchin...!

In that...!

“... Hello masters,” Kuroko said in his monotonous voice, eyebrows furrowed slightly, signalling just how much he hated his costume. “What can I do for you... nya.”

Murasakibara couldn’t help but snicker at the costume, eyes glued to the flouncy skirt and the rather lacy corset-top. And it was pink. And he had little (cat!) ears poking out of his pale hair. He looked like piece of candy waiting to be unwrapped... He subconsciously licked his lips.

Yum...

Akashi looked torn between laughing at Kuroko’s misfortune, jumping him, or demanding him to get rid of that costume (and making sure he only wore it in the privacy of the bedroom).

“... Shintarou. You did bring that camera, did you not?”

“In fact, I did.”

“Feel free to use it.”

“Of course.”

Murasakibara made a note to ask Midorima for copies.

-x-

And so, the year went on.

Battles won (and never lost), enemies made, and Kise was still hounding onto Midorima for a copy (or copies) of Kuroko’s crossdressed pictures.

Teikou had, not to anyone’s surprise, made their way to the finals of the Nationals, and they were now playing said match.

Except... Well, no one was focused on the match. Rather, they were focused on one-upping each other.

By molesting Kuroko and showing off.

Kuroko’s eye twitched when a hand grazed his backside for the umpteenth time. “... Aomine-kun...”

The ‘light’ just chuckled as he sprinted off, grabbing the ball easily from the opponent’s hand and winning them two more points with a nonchalant toss of the ball. Even as the fangirls screamed, Kuroko was not amused. Nor was he happy about the situation.

As the ball was tossed across the court, Kuroko glowered at Kise, knowing exactly what he was going to do. (He may be oblivious to lots of things, but he knew his teammates... intimately.)

He quickly sprinted forward - though admittedly, it was rather slow - to grab the basketball, turning around to toss it at Midorima. The green-haired teen easily got them a three-pointer, but instead of congratulating Midorima, Murasakibara (who was the closest to him) patted him on his back, smiling.

Kuroko’s eye twitched again.

Though he may have said back, it was actually his ass that was being patted. Even Akashi’s glares wouldn’t get them off his back (rather, get them off his ass).

“Murasakibara-kun.”

“Yes, Kurocchin?” He replied disinterestedly, hand still absently patting him.

“Get your hand off.”

Murasakibara wisely pulled away, walking off to his position under the net. Kuroko breathed out a sigh of relief.

… Though he may have done that too soon.

Kuroko was quick to intercept the ball’s pass course as it came into play again, handing it off to Aomine just as Midorima brushed past him, his hand touching a very inappropriate part of his anatomy.

His cheeks turned an uncharacteristic shade of pink as he glowered at Midorima’s back. He then turned his back on the rest of the team... oblivious to the sudden terror Midorima was in, especially now that the entire team was focused on sabotaging him. Especially seeing as he had yet to fulfil his point quota for the match.

Kuroko definitely knew something was off when Akashi called for a player substitution, switching himself with Midorima.

“... Akashi-kun.” He greeted neutrally at their captain stopped beside him.

Akashi gave him a sharp look. “Don’t get distracted, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko refrained himself from making a snappy retort, merely nodding his head in reply. Akashi, satisfied by his compliance, moved off to join Aomine... though not after stroking Kuroko’s head almost condescendingly.

… Like he was a pet.

Kuroko’s eye twitched even more, positioning himself just so to make another steal for the ball.

Just then, Kise made his move.

Taking advantage of the fact that Kuroko was crouched ever so slightly, the blond’s hand came down on the conveniently positioned backside. There was a loud, resounding smack.

Kuroko yelped.

Everyone glared.

“KISE!” Aomine growled, suddenly forgetting about the match and rushing at Kise, who looked smug, even though Akashi was sure to kill him. With his scissors. Painfully. And slowly. And painfully.

Suddenly, Kise didn’t seem too smug. The team, Kuroko was the only exception, dogpiled Kise, all of them trying to get at him.

Kuroko’s eye twitched for the umpteenth time. And he was a part of this stupid team. Maybe it was time to leave. Because if he stayed, he’d go crazy.

(Well, it was a plausible plan... the school year was nearly over... And he needed to find a school for high school anyway. Yeah. He should do that.)

((Maybe he could go to that Seirin school: they didn’t seem to fear the Generation of Miracles.))

Under the cover of the chaos, Kuroko slipped out, wandering home after grabbing his bag from the locker rooms.

He had to talk to his mother about his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the rush. ;u; I wanted to get their Teikou years over and done with, so it’s rather like a filler chapter. Because I have so many plans for their high school years... nufufufu... *is smacked by ~~le waifu~~ Hiba*  
>  Hiba: No pedo laughing


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a skippy to their first year in high school. BTW, can you spot the easter eggs (to be exact, there are three of them) in this chapter? There's going to be something extra at the note at the bottom. Be sure to read it! ;P

“... Ano...”

 

Riko squeaked when she suddenly heard a voice behind her, whirling around to smack whatever the heck just scared her.

 

However, she stopped dead, eyes wide. “G-ghost!” She shrieked, pointing at the blue-haired boy in front of her before clutching at her heart.

 

Kuroko blinked slowly, looking confused at the finger pointing at his face. “... I’m not a ghost.” This was like the beginning of his third-year in middle school all over again. Just because he had practically no presence, didn’t mean he actually was something as insubstantial as a ghost.

 

Riko was still reeling from the shock, finally able to calm herself down enough so she could properly look over the boy. C-creepy.

 

He had the palest hair she’d ever seen on a fellow Asian - a near-white, blue-ish hair and equally pale blue eyes. Not only were his eyes pale, but they were round... and wide... and deer-like. He was also short... and his skin was pale. Much paler than hers. (God - he had everything a girl would want! Except for the large chest.)

 

But wait.

 

Why was he talking to her?

 

“Why are you talking to me?” She demanded, now that she’d gotten over the shock of him materialising out of seemingly nowhere.

 

The boy stared at her, making Riko feel as though she was missing something rather obvious. “... I want to join the basketball club. You are the manager, yes?” He asked in a deadpan voice.

 

Riko bristled despite herself, not liking the way he was talking to her. “... Yes, I am,” she said through gritted teeth, her eyebrow twitching. She scanned him from head to toe, taking in his stats with a critical eye. “Why would you want to join our team?” When you don’t even have good- hell, even average stats?

 

“I want to play basketball,” he stated monotonously, handing her his application. “Isn’t that enough of a reason?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had misjudged this team.

 

(At least he was no longer being molested every time he turned a corner.)

 

Riko hesitantly took the application, watching him warily. “... Stay here. Right here.” She ordered, before looking down and reading through it.

 

There was generic information about his name (Kuroko Tetsuya), his age (15), his height and weight (both smaller than hers), his previous experiences with basketball (was a first string member- though she couldn’t really believe it) and his previous school (Teikou).

 

…

 

Wait.

 

“...” Riko’s eyes widened. “T-T-T-Teikou?!” She half-shrieked, looking up from the paper to grab at the strange boy.

 

… Only to find that he’d disappeared.

 

“KUROKO!” She yelled, about to rush off to find the first-year. “I TOLD YOU TO STAY RIGHT HERE--”

 

“... I am here.”

 

Riko shrieked again when her arm was touched by a small hand, instinctively punching the person.

 

Kuroko was sent to the ground, groaning in pain as he clutched his face.

 

The other Seirin members at the table turned to see what the commotion was all about, only to see their manager striking down some poor boy. They all winced.

 

“Don’t do that!” She gasped out, recovering from her second (or was it third now?) heart attack of the day.

 

“... I wath there all arong,” Kuroko said in a muffled, nasally voice as he held his nose. He was pretty sure that either 1) his nose was bleeding, or 2) he had broken his nose and it was bleeding.

 

Riko made an aggravated sound, before crouching down and batting his hands away from his NOSE, inspecting the injury she’d made on him. (... Wow... she had a pretty nice right hook.) “... It’s not broken,” she finally concluded, reaching into her pocket and searching for something to help stop the bleeding. “Tilt your head back and pinch your nose!” She said, before standing up again, narrowing her eyes on the team.

 

Izuki sighed, before walking over, knowing pretty well what she wanted. He reached into his pocket, tugging out a handkerchief and handing it to her. Riko took the cloth, smiling gratefully at him, before righting Kuroko’s head again, tending to him much like a mother.

 

(Maybe it was his eyes - they were so... well, they just inspired her maternal nature. Yeah. That was it.)

 

“This is why we don’t get new players.” Koga muttered to Mitobe in a stage whisper, unaware that his words were still within hearing range of their manager. Riko turned, giving them both a fierce glare.

 

They gulped as she advanced on them, while behind her, Kuroko hesitantly wiped his nose with the cloth. Izuki sighed at his team’s antics, before sitting down beside Kuroko to watch the show. (It was so much better than a Japanese game show... and ironically, this was... a Japanese basketball team. Ahahah... get it? No? Izuki sighed. It was back to the drawing board then.)

 

“Would you like to repeat that?” Riko smiled sweetly even as her aura started to rapidly darken.

 

Koga quickly shook his head, paling. “I- I didn’t say anything! Er, w-well, I did say that you were the m-most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen of course!” He stammered, trying to escape from her wrath. After all, Hell hath no fury like a girl scored... or was it scorned? Koga couldn’t remember.

 

Riko sidled up to his side. “Oh? I swore I heard differently? Perhaps something like ‘Riko-ohime-sama, I would like to double my training regime.’ Or was it triple?” Her eyes gleamed demonically.

 

Koga and Mitobe quickly shook their heads again. “N-no thank you!” The cat-like teenager squeaked, before scrambling off with his friend to the other side of the gym to get back to practice.

 

“... Whipped,” Izuki said, chuckling. “Riko-ohime-sama’s got everyone whipped!” (Like show horses!)

 

Riko rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to get one?” She asked sarcastically.

 

The raven-haired teen had a mock-leer on his face as he looked her up and down. “If you want me to call you mistress Riko from now on, sure.”

 

Kuroko watched the proceedings with wide eyes, and a cloth covering his face. What had he gotten himself into?

 

… Maybe he should’ve stayed in Teikou.

 

-x-

 

While Kuroko had been signing up in the gym, a very irate redheaded boy was pacing around the entrance of the school.

 

“Where’s the goddamn basketball club?” He growled, looking around for the booth that proclaimed ‘basketball retards only!’. (Not that it actually did - he was just exaggerating it.) “Shouldn’t it be easy to find? They’re supposed to be tall!”

 

Kagami Taiga scanned the crowds of students milling around for such giants expectantly and a flashing neon arrow pointing him to where he needed to be.

 

… But too bad for Kagami, this was not a manga.

 

There were no neon arrows, nor were there any sign boards or meteorites proclaiming where the basketball club was. Rather, a bunch of screaming, shouting, yelling, chatting, giggling (etc. etc.) assaulted his ears, and a bunch of guys and girls wielding pamphlets were rushing around, trying to recruit people.

 

He made a noise of annoyance, before he stalked off into the school, oblivious to the terrified looks on the midgets’ (well, to him at least) faces. Surely there was a basketball club! How could there not be?

 

 _Basketball was supposed to be everywhere_! Everyone knew of it! Everyone played it! Everyone _breathed it_... (He forgot he was no longer in America.)

 

He frowned at a sign, slowly deciphering the words.

 

… Ji... mu... okay, _gym_... ni... that was two... um... oh. Second floor. He quickly sped off for the second floor, bowling over a couple of the midgets on his way.

 

He burst into a random room, fully expecting to see a team of basketball players... Only to be faced with nerdy looking midgets hunched over some kind of board playing with rocks. _Rocks of all things_. One of them had odd, bleach-blond bangs, while the other looked like a freaking _girl_.

 

Kagami promptly slammed the door shut.

 

He then moved onto the next door. Weird arty people with weird habits... _like cawing with feathers in their hair_. Hell no. That was _not_ the basketball club for sure.

 

When he moved onto the next door, he heard the chinging of metal, and he frowned slightly at the yells and cheering inside. He cracked the door open, narrowing his eyes when he noticed a spiky (rather like a bird’s ass) haired blond and a long- and pale-haired teen attacking each other with swords of all things. One was extremely _longggggggg_ (was he compensating for something?) and the other was just... ridiculously big. How did that blond hold that up?

 

… Well, swords were interesting, but meh. He was more into basketball.

 

He paused when he suddenly heard the long-pale dude say something _extremely_ suggestive. He quickly moved on.

 

Oh god. He doubted he’d ever get those words (and the way he said them) out of his head.

 

As he passed by the next door, he froze at the sudden yell of “BARRELSSSSSSSSSSSSS!” (oh god, was that in _English_ as well?) emanating from behind the door, followed by cursing and _extremely manly_ shrieking. The tortured yelling soon faded away, and there was a burst of laughter from another occupant in the room.

 

“You alright Pewds?” The laughing guy asked.

 

“... Don’t worry about it Cry. Don’t worry about a _thing_ \- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RUN LIKE A BAUSS RUN LIKE A BAUSS RUN LIKE A FUCKING _BAUSS_!”

 

Kagami all but sprinted away from the room.

 

Next door? It seemed normal enough... The girls inside were just happily gathered in a circle reading manga. Nothing too weird. Until he caught a glimpse of one of the pages (oh _god_ why would they put _that_ in _there?! And with two guys for crying out loud!_ ). And they started squealing about the ‘manly seme’ and his ‘tsuntsundere uke’.

 

He promptly slammed the door shut and fled.

 

What the hell was wrong with this school?!

 

Kagami stalked off, heading towards the next set of doors. The basketball club had to be around here somewhere! (What he didn’t know was that he had read the sign wrong. The basketball club was on the first floor, and it was the _second door_ to the right.)

 

And so, thus began the adventures of Bakagami in Wonderland (i.e. Seirin High).

 

-x-

 

“You know, I wasn’t expecting any of my sheets to be covered in blood so soon after my 16th birthday,” Izuki said with a lazy grin as he gestured at his bloodied handkerchief.

 

Kuroko blinked slowly at him. “... What?”

 

The raven-haired teen paused, before he sighed, looking depressed that yet again, one of his jokes had fallen flat. “Never mind...” No one ever understood him. He was... unique. One of a kind. The last of his species.

 

The point guard sighed as he glanced over at Hyuuga, who was chatting with Riko about something. He wondered if, from the grimace on their captain’s face, she was threatening his action figurine-Barbie doll things again.

 

Because he was pretty sure... she was just toying with him. Heheheh.

 

Kuroko glanced at Izuki, wondering what he was snickering about. However, Izuki continued on his merry way... forgetting entirely about Kuroko.

 

He watched as his senpai got up, walking towards the duo with a grin on his face, just as the door slammed open to reveal a manic-looking giant (though he had to say, Murasakibara-kun was much taller than he was.)

 

“IS THIS THE BASKETBALL CLUB?!” He roared.

 

The captain of the team made a strange eep-ing sound. “Yes.”

 

“FINALLY!” He bellowed, scaring just about everyone else in the room. Kuroko tilted his head to the side, a little smile on his face at a passing thought. He was acting like Aomine when he was denied of something constantly.

 

… He was acting like a child.

 

(Kuroko had always wanted to take care of kids. Maybe that was why he took care of Aomine so much?)

 

Riko’s eyes widened as she caught sight of his stats. And this was _with_ his shirt on. Oh, she really, _really_ wanted to see him with his shirt off... though only for the stats! “Wh-who are you...?” She practically whispered, all thoughts of their former-Teikou member gone from her mind.

 

The redhead narrowed his eyes on her. “... Kagami Taiga,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now how do I sign up for this club?”

 

Riko was practically salivating over the chance to recruit a strong player, and she grinned widely at him. “Well, you’re in the club!” She chirped, ignoring Hyuuga’s protests that he needed to try out first. “Now, go join that group of idiots,” she pointed at the first-string players, “and be a good boy and wait.” She nodded, before turning around.

 

She screamed again when Kuroko’s face was right next to hers.

 

“DON’T DO THAT!”

 

“Do what?” Kuroko’s head was tilted innocently, not sure what it was that he was doing wrong. While he was in Teikou, the others didn’t really mind...

 

Riko’s eye twitched. “... Take your shirt off.” She suddenly said to him.

 

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “... But...” He still had those embarrassing marks on his chest from ages ago! (He always had weak and delicate skin, much to the pleasure of the Generation of Perverts. The marks they left normally stayed for days, if not weeks.)

 

“Now.” Riko’s eyes were narrowed.

 

The rise in Riko’s tone drew the attention of the rest of the club as they all turned to Kuroko and her. An uncharacteristic flush was decorating the quiet boy’s cheeks as he slowly began tugging at his shirt.

 

Riko rolled her eyes, before stepping towards him and practically ripping the shirt off of Kuroko.

 

The younger boy made an odd sound, feeling vaguely violated as his chest was put on show. Riko blinked at the marks on his chest, distracted from the stats she was supposed to check.

 

“Eh...” She looked confused as she walked around him, fingers touching the ‘bruises’. “How’d you get all these bruises?” She asked.

 

Kuroko didn’t get a chance to reply, as Koga decided to chime in. “Obviously he has a girlfriend!” He snickered to himself. “A _feisty_ one.”

 

Riko’s eyes widened when it finally clicked, and she turned a dark red. “Y-you’re only 15!” She half-screeched, even as Hyuuga finally came over. “You’re not supposed to have sex!”

 

“... Of course I haven’t.” Kuroko deadpanned. Well, technically he hadn’t had sex yet... Kise doing _that_ to him didn’t really count. As proper sex anyway.

 

Hyuuga frowned. “... What’s going on RIko?”

 

The brunette gestured with her hands. “Our kouhai is having _sex_ at fifteen!” She spluttered, gesturing at the many marks on his body.

 

“He’s a teenaged boy, leave him alone.” Hyuuga didn’t appear too concerned.

 

Too bad for Hyuuga, Riko was extremely stubborn. “He’s only a kid!” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She then paused, giving Hyuuga a dark glower. “Are you trying to say that _you_ had sex too at his age?”

 

Kuroko shifted, completely embarrassed at their topic of conversation. He hesitantly put his arms over his chest as some other players began crowding around him, cajoling him about his girlfriend.

 

“... It could be a boyfriend.” Kagami decided to give his two cents.

 

There was a moment of silence where Kuroko turned even darker.

 

“Nah!” Koga shook his hands, laughing good-naturedly. “Little kouhai here wouldn’t be gay!” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair, before walking off to (unwittingly) break up the glaring contest between Hyuuga and Riko.

 

Kuroko blinked at his senpai’s back. “...”

 

Perhaps he shouldn’t admit who the real culprits behind the marks are.

 

Kagami snorted as he watched the team rush about chaotically. “I should’ve stayed in America. Everyone here _sucks_.” He frowned even more when no one appeared to be paying him any mind.

 

Kuroko glanced at Kagami, before awkwardly putting his shirt back on.

 

… Maybe he should’ve just stuck with one of his teammates instead of going to Seirin. Then again, he shuddered to think of all the fighting the rest of his teammates would have gotten into. He’d be harassed even more!

 

He would’ve gone crazy if he had to survive another few years of that.

 

-x-

 

Kagami was reputed to be an idiot.

 

Which was why it wasn’t to anyone’s surprise that, as soon as he’d heard of the word ‘Generation of Miracles’ a few weeks after settling into Seirin, he’d literally ran up to the nearest member to demand a match.

 

That is, Kuroko.

 

“Okay.” He agreed easily, much to everyone’s surprise.

 

Kagami’s lips curled into a wide smirk. “I’m going to crush you!” He growled, all fired up for a long, hard match.

 

… That is, until Kuroko agreed, again. “Of course. Kagami-kun is much stronger than I am.”

 

The words didn’t seem to registered with the redhead idiot as he headed towards the halfway line. “We’ll play half-court.” He said, grinning wickedly as he thought of all the different ways he could get the Kiseki no Sedai member to go onto his knees and cry for mercy-- and he quickly stopped there.

 

He shuddered at the remembrance of both _those girls_ and the two sword-people.

 

Kagami did _not_ want to remember those things. He didn’t have the brain cells to spare!

 

He didn’t realise that Kuroko, and the rest of the Seirin team were still standing there, waiting for him to start. Or do something at least. He was just standing there, pale with a look of horror on his face.

 

He shuddered, before finally getting a basketball from a nearby midget, turning to glower at Kuroko.

 

Kuroko merely blinked slowly at him. “You start, Kagami-kun.” He adopted the traditional guarding position, readying himself.

 

“Heh.” Kagami smirked, putting on a burst of speed as he dribbled the ball. Lets just see how good the Generation of Mi-... Where did the midget go? He looked behind him to find the boy still standing where he originally was, only this time, standing normally.

 

…

 

“WHAT THE HELL!?” He roared.

 

Kuroko shrugged. “... I’m very weak.”

 

“BUT YOU’RE A GENERATION OF MIRACLES PLAYER!”

 

“I’m still weak.” Kuroko repeated calmly, as if Kagami were a child. He took the ball from Kagami, walking over to the player he’d stolen the ball from and giving it back.

 

Riko chose then to speak up, voicing the question that was on everyone’s mind. “Ano... Kuroko-kun - were you really a first string member?” The doubt could be heard in her tone. His stats were very weak after all! And from what was just demonstrated, he couldn’t even do anything!

 

“Hai.” Kuroko walked over to his bag and pulled his phone out. “Would you like to talk to Akashi-kun?” He asked innocently, flipping the phone open, even as messages and calls were streaming into it.

 

Everyone’s eyes were wide at the constant ringing and buzzing of the phone, with Kuroko expertly ignoring the sounds. They were even more puzzled when they saw the names listed on the screen.

 

The most prominent of those names were _Ahomine (アホ峰)_ , _Ki-inu (黄犬)_ and _Momo-hentai (桃ヘンタイ)._ (They were curious over exactly _who_ they were, when they remembered whom Kuroko was going to call.)

 

“I think... that’ll be alright.” Riko watched, fascinated as even more alerts and messages popped up on the screen. She wondered what his monthly phone bill looked like.

 

Kuroko shrugged, before glancing at a message. “...” He quickly put the phone back into his bag. “I’ll go... practice...”

 

Riko smiled weakly. “You go do that...” She ran a critical eye over the freshman recruits. They’ll have to test their skills as well. And the best way to do that?

 

A good, old-fashioned basketball match.

 

She ordered them about, looking very much like a demon with that evil grin on her face. “Now split yourselves up into groups of five!” Riko then ignored Hyuuga (who was trying to get her attention) in favour of watching the first-years, leaving him to organise the first-string members.

 

She frowned when she realised one team only had four players, which was odd because she swore there were enough members for five to a team. “Do you have another player?”

 

“Here.”

 

Riko shrieked.

 

Kuroko was resigned to this reaction becoming the norm from now on, giving Riko a slightly baleful look. The brunette only looked the slightest bit sorry about her reactions.

 

“... What are all of you just standing around here for?! GET STARTED!” She barked, before walking off to sit on the benches to supervise both the first-years and the first-string members.

 

They scattered onto the field, the first-string members smirking at each other confidently as they stood around the centre for the toss-up.

 

Kagami, of course, was the choice player for the first-years.

 

Because he was tall, and fierce-looking. And that totally equated to basketball skills.

 

Kuroko blinked, apparently forgotten by the rest of his makeshift team as they crowded around Kagami, working out an impromptu plan with each other. He sighed, before looking around, wondering what he should do.

 

… For the time being, he should probably just observe his future teammates.

 

He _did_ need to find people who could react and handle his passes after all: after working so long in Teikou, he was too used to passing the ball with all his strength. Which was quite a lot. (He may have had low stats, but he threw a _mean_ punch thanks to the training he put into his passes.)

 

The ball was tossed up, and the game began.

 

Hyuuga had stolen the ball from Kagami, having had much more experience in aerial battles than the first-year, quickly dribbling towards the post with his teammates following him confidently.

 

In a matter of moments, Kuroko was extremely sure of one thing.

 

The first-years sucked. With the exception of Kagami. (Well, he couldn’t really tell how good he was, as he was held back by the incompetence of the team.)

 

The ‘Phantom’ blinked slowly, mulling things over before walking over to a first-string member - that senpai from earlier, who made those confusing ‘jokes’ - and deciding to mark him.

 

It didn’t take him long to realise that Kuroko was following him, the raven smirking at the smaller boy. “Be sure to keep up.” He said, ruffling Kuroko’s hair condescendingly. Poor kid. He was so unfortunate to have such a weak body.

 

Kuroko’s eye twitched at the action.

 

… He really wished that he’d stayed in Teikou now.

 

At least _they_ didn’t treat him like a child (or a pet).

 

“Hey, over here!” Izuki raised a hand to call for the ball, confident he had shaken off his tail and was free for a clear shot at the basket.

 

Or so he thought.

 

A hand suddenly shoved the ball away, a sharp cry escaping Kagami when the ball hit his back. Izuki’s eyes were wide as he turned to stare at Kuroko, who smiled faintly at him.

 

“... What?” Kuroko murmured cluelessly.

 

A fluke... It was a fluke. They did occur occasionally in basketball (like when Koga actually got the ball in for once. Hahah... Like his (ex-)girlfriends used to say: lol.)

 

Izuki considered Kuroko for a moment, before turning away. “... Nothing,” he muttered.

 

It appeared he was the only one who had noticed the intercept. Bakaga-er- Kagami was still looking around suspiciously for the person who had hit him.

 

And then, the game started again.

 

But only this time, Izuki was constantly thwarted in his plans to control the game, Kuroko always darting under his guard and batting the ball away, not unlike a kitten. A kitten with claws.

 

Izuki’s eyebrows knitted together, frowning. “Oi, Izuki! Get your head in the game.” Hyuuga slapped him on the back, noticing the lack of participation on his part.

 

The captain may have been the emotional support for his team, but if Izuki wasn’t paying attention... well, the team wouldn’t function as well as they would’ve         .

 

“Hm...” He cast a glance to the side at where Kuroko was... Or had been last time he checked - a mere few seconds ago.

 

… They seriously needed a bell and collar for this kid. Kitten. Thing. He was going to freak everyone out if he didn’t get one.

 

However, on the plus side, they were still owning the first-years and quite badly at that. It was merely luck that the first-years had not realise what a valuable asset - that kitten - they have on their side. All their passes, instead of being directed to Kagami, whom they were passing towards, were being easily intercepted by the first-stringers. It was all too predictable after all.

 

… Until suddenly, the basketball started making its way towards Kagami after some strange things were happening to the ball. When being passed towards the redheaded teen, it was suddenly redirected towards someone else... and then, back to Kagami.

 

The point guard scowled slightly, knowing exactly what was happening. It was that kitten!

 

He began searching for the problematic kid, though somehow, he avoided his Eagle Eyes.

 

Izuki swore softly as he caught the ball from Mitobe, dribbling towards Hyuuga. He then noticed a faint presence next to him, turning around to avoid the arm that stretched out to hit the ball away.

 

“Hah!” He smirked triumphantly, tossing it at Hyuuga, who scored another three-pointer for the first-strings. “Take that,” he murmured at the other.

 

Kuroko was panting as he wiped at his forehead, looking exhausted. “... It’s not over yet, senpai.” Suddenly he turned, raising an arm. “Pass me the ball,” he called out, catching everyone’s attention (for once).

 

The boy holding the ball looked doubtful, but there was no choice but to pass to the weak-looking player. Everyone else was currently being marked.

 

It wasn’t a smart move on the kitten’s behalf, Izuki smirking again as he moved to intercept Kuroko’s dribble course.

 

… Except the boy never moved.

 

Instead, his hand shot out like lightning to redirect the ball into the unsuspecting hands of another member of his team.

 

“E-eh?” Izuki’s eyes were wide as he was momentarily stunned. This kitten... was completely unpredictable!

 

He’d have to step his game up.

 

As the game continued, the point guard shot the little kitten a contemplative look. Weak as he was, he was ironically very strong in basketball.

 

Unpredictable. Invisible. Reflexes were amazing...

 

Izuki nodded to himself.

 

It was official.

 

When the game was over, Izuki was going to demand that the kitten be on the team, regardless of what Hyuuga or Riko would say, and he was also going to ruffle the kitten’s hair until he apologised. Or purred. He didn’t mind which.

 

He then paused again, eyes trailing over the other’s form.

 

… He was sorta like a shadow. All dark and mysterious... black shadows maybe? _Kuro kage_.

 

Hm. Kuro-neko had a nice ring to it...

 

He smirked at the nickname.

 

“Oi! Kuro-neko!” Izuki called out, moving to grab the ball out of a first year’s hand, passing it to Koga, who began dribbling towards Tsuchida.

 

Kuroko started, looking confused at the nickname even as he chased after the ball. “... I’m not a cat.” He said, frowning.

 

Izuki only chortled to himself, overly amused.

 

He was _just_ like a kitten.

 

(... He found it cute, actually.)

 

( _Lol_.)

 

-x-

 

Watching from the sidelines, Riko was still salivating over the idea of having a Kiseki no Sedai member on their team, and a hidden ace in the form of a transfer student. Oh, the things she could do with them... she couldn’t _wait_ to test out some things on them - it didn’t matter if they didn’t like it, it was for the greater good!

 

She grinned wickedly as her aura darkened, causing some people to inch away from the obviously crazy manager.

 

She’d have to test out _every little bit_ of them first, to see what she needed to fix... change... improve...

 

Ah, and she wouldn’t give them up to her dad to train for her! Not one bit! They were _her_ players, and it was her responsibility to torture them-- er, _train_ them to be the best they could be! (That had been a Freudian slip, of course. She would _never_ torture anyone... _ever_.)

 

However, there was one thing raining on her parade.

 

The mobile phone in Kuroko’s bag continuously rung, causing Riko's eye to twitch.

 

The constant _beep beep beep_ of the device was getting on her nerves, and the brunette had to resist tossing Kuroko's phone at the wall to get it to shut the hell up. But she wouldn't. Because she was a nice, big-sister-like manager and coach, and Kuroko was her little brother-like hidden ace.

 

Besides, they had only met that day, and tossing his things around wouldn't help foster relationships.

 

... Though she was getting curious about who was so persistent in getting into contact with her little ace.

 

She surreptitiously took Kuroko's phone out of his bag and flipped it open. Her eyes widened.

 

"H-holy..." Was it even possible to get 999+ unread messages in _less than one hour_?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hidden here, and thanks to ~~my honey bunny~~ Kyouya, I’ve decided to do a...
> 
> dundundun...
> 
> MINI-CONTEST!
> 
> So the objective is to guess the fandoms that appear while Kagami’s exploring the school! The first person to guess them all right will receive an omake (though I can’t guarantee it’ll be a long one...)


	5. V

Three weeks after getting settled into Seirin, Kuroko found himself rudely awakened from his sleep when his phone rang.  
  
“... No. I’m not. I’m not going to come back.”  
  
 _“But... why? I really miss you!”_  
  
“... Why? I think you’d know.”  
  
 _“... Is it because I touched you that one time? If it is, I’m really sorry! Don’t hate me because of that!”_  
  
“No, it’s not because of that. Stop crying.”  
  
 _“I’m not crying! Y-you’re just imagining things.”_  
  
“... I’m hanging up.”  
  
 _“Hang up- NO! Tetsucchi, don’t h-”_  
  
 _Click!_  
  
Kuroko sighed as he set his phone down, curling up under his blankets. Kise was being ridiculous, calling him at midnight just to ‘hear the sound of his beautiful voice’ and to ask, quote unquote, “why did you leave me all alooooone?”.  
  
He closed his eyes, ignoring the buzzing of his phone with ease.  
  
Kise was probably trying to message him into calling him again. (It wouldn’t work.)  
  
He really needed to change his number... But that increased the chances of Kise coming to visit him in person out of concern for his wellbeing.  
  
He pulled his blanket over his head, closing his eyes.  
  
Perhaps he could pretend that Kise wouldn’t come barging into his home, waking up his parents and demanding that his Tetsucchi come live with him so that they could make babies all day.  
  
Kuroko could just _imagine_ his mother ranting on about how sex is bad before marriage (Kise would insist on putting a ring on Kuroko), and that if they _did_ have sex, they should use protection in case the other (Kise) had any diseases...  
  
He paused, cracking his eyes open in the semi-darkness within the cocoon of blankets.  
  
Kise would be insulted at the thought of being unhealthy. He would insist that the only disease he had was a thing called love.  
  
… And his mother would then approve of them being together. She always had been a sucker for romance, no matter how strict and overbearing she was.  
  
Kuroko sighed, turning around in his cozy niche on the bed, snuggling against his plush pillows.  
  
He wondered how the others would take that...  
  
Suddenly, he heard a soft whimpering outside, making him slowly inch out of his blankets.  
  
What was making that sound?  
  
There was a long silence before the sounds started up again. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that was Kise outside his window. Kuroko frowned ever so slightly, going to the window and opening it. He looked out of the house, trying to find the source of the whimpering.  
  
He really hoped it wasn’t Kise...  
  
He blinked when he noticed a little box on the doorstep to his house, and a small black-and-white furball wriggling around inside of it. He quickly closed the window, heading down the stairs as quietly as he could. (His mother seemed to have an ESP when it came to him: no matter how quiet he was, she always woke up...)  
  
Kuroko opened the door, blinking down at the box.  
  
A slightly damp, pitiful puppy was whimpering as it shivered inside of the box, affected by the cold wind.  
  
“...”  
  
He bent down, picking the box up and bringing the puppy inside. He stealthily made his way to his room, setting the box down and picking the small dog up. The puppy had stopped shivering now that it was in the much warmer house, yipping happily as it began to lick at Kuroko’s face enthusiastically.  
  
“Be quiet,” Kuroko murmured, though not in an angry way. “You’re going to wake okaa-san up.”  
  
As if understanding him, the puppy stopped yipping, though its tongue still lolled out as it seemed to smile widely at him. Its tail wagged furiously as he set it down onto his lap, petting its head.  
  
… Cute.  
  
A small, fond smile formed on his lips as he checked it over, noticing that besides from a rather dirty coat, the puppy was rather healthy.  
  
At least, from what he could tell.  
  
He gently pet its back, before going into the middle of the blankets and pulling them over himself and the puppy. He could wash the puppy in the morning, since he had a study period the next day, and his sheets could be washed as well.  
  
Kuroko smiled faintly as he noticed the puppy trying to wriggle under his arm to snuggle against his chest. “... I’ll name you in the morning,” he murmured somewhat drowsily, as the puppy licked the underside of his chin rather sloppily. “Go to sleep...”  
  
The puppy only wagged its tail excitedly, squirming on top of him. Kuroko could feel a wet nose nudging at his cheek and paws scrabbling at his chest. He sighed, placing a placating hand on its head.  
  
Soon enough, the puppy settled down, finally resting its head to fall asleep, allowing him to close his own eyes and drift off...  
  
… And all too soon, he woke up to a loud yell.  
  
“WHY IS THERE A DOG IN THE HOUSE?!”  
  
Kuroko cracked an eye open to watch his mother turn red in the face, pointing at the puppy that was now huddled against a corner of the room, looking terrified.  
  
“... Okaa-san. It was outside in the cold last night,” Kuroko said lethargically, sitting up. “I couldn’t leave it outside...” He stumbled off his bed to pick the puppy (a husky, he noticed, now that there was light in the room) up.  
  
He then turned to look at his mother hopefully. “Can we keep him? I’ve never had a pet before.”  
  
Unbeknownst to him, the puppy was staring up at the mother with the exact same eyes.  
  
Her resolve faltered at the sight, crumbling away to nothing when the puppy whimpered pitifully. “... Only if you take care of it.”  
  
Kuroko’s lips cracked into a slight grin. “Of course, okaa-san.”  
  
He hesitantly moved over to her, giving her a quick and awkward hug; one which she returned just as awkwardly. (He’d inherited her reluctance for physical interactions, leading to many moments where both mother and son had no idea what to do to each other... much to the amusement of the father.)  
  
Sensing Kuroko’s high spirits, the puppy yipped, wriggling about to try and lick Kuroko and his mother simultaneously.  
  
She jumped back immediately, giving the puppy a stern look. If she got dog slobber all over her work clothes... she shuddered. “And make sure you train it.” She stated.  
  
Kuroko nodded again, losing interest in her words to bounce the puppy slightly, making its tongue loll out again. “Hai... but I don’t have enough money to buy supplies for it.”  
  
“Get a part-time job,” was her answer, though she reached into her wallet to pull out a few notes. “I expect the money back within the month.”  
  
“Hai.” He repeated, smiling. He was going to have a pet!  
  
His mother then left the room, after reminding him to get ready to get to school.  
  
Kuroko nodded, bustling around the room and getting the items he needed for the day’s classes. Maths, Japanese, History and basketball after that... He glanced down at the puppy, which was winding around his feet distractingly, wanting attention from its new owner.  
  
He sighed, patting its head. “You have to stay at home, puppy.”  
  
The dog whined, ears flattening.  
  
Kuroko ruffled its ears, making them flop around comically. “Be a good boy for me, alright?” He murmured, before walking over to change. It didn’t matter to him that his new pet was watching him intently, as the puppy was just that: _a puppy_.  
  
… Though Kise-kun _was_ somewhat like a puppy...  
  
(He quickly stopped that thought.)  
  
He then picked his bag up, stuffing his books into it.  
  
“I’m going now,” he told the dog.  
  
However, Kuroko then realised that he had no way of making sure the puppy wouldn’t hurt himself while he was studying at school.  
  
So he had a few options.  
  
The first was to ask someone to take care of it for him. The other, was to bring it to school with him.  
  
… And since he had no one he could ask, he would have to take it to school with him.  
  
Kuroko sighed, before coaxing the puppy into his bag with some beef jerkies that he found inside of a drawer by his bed. (He had a supply of them, no thanks to Aomine having constantly raiding his home for something to eat whenever he was there.)  
  
The puppy dived straight in for the treat, its head popping up again as it happily gnawed on the jerky.  
  
Kuroko couldn’t help but smile at the sight, picking the bag up carefully. “... Let’s go?” He said, stroking its muzzle.  
  
It sneezed loudly, before diving in to attack the next jerky.  
  
The boy chuckled softly, making sure he had everything he needed (including a small pack of food for the puppy, in case it got restless) before heading out of the door quietly. His father was still asleep after all.  
  
… He’d have to let his mother break the news to his father: he was rabid about animals, and he really didn’t want to deal with his near-hyperactive father ranting on about how cute the puppy would be.  
  
Only two steps outside of the house, Kuroko turned his head when he noticed something rather strange.  
  
… There was a tuft of yellow sticking out from behind a bush.  
  
He blinked and stared at it hard before turning away. Perhaps if he ignored it long enough, it would go away.  
  
… Only, it didn’t.  
  
Rather, the tuft followed him around. He took a step to the left. It moved the slightest bit to the left. He moved to the right. It moved to the right as well.  
  
“... Kise-kun.” He sighed softly.  
  
The blond tuft jerked slightly. Before a sheepish looking Kise popped up from behind the bush.  
  
“Eheh... how’re you doing there Tetsucchi? I was- was just hanging around. You know,” he said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Kuroko lifted an eyebrow. “In the bushes? I daresay it’s not a very comfortable hangout spot.” He blinked when his bag began to wriggle again, the puppy poking its head out to yip for attention.  
  
Kise froze.  
  
… P-puppy...? With Kuroko’s eyes?!  
  
He _squealed_ , jumping at Kuroko as he picked the puppy up. “It looks just like you!” He held it up for a better look cooing over the adorable puppy. (Though of course Kuroko was always number one in his eyes.)  
  
Kuroko blinked, unable to react when his puppy had been snatched away from him.  
  
“I wanna call you Tetsucchi-2!” Kise cooed at the puppy. “Tetsu2~” He nuzzled the husky, giggling as it licked his cheek. “Who’s a good boy? You are!”  
  
This went on for a few minutes.  
  
“... I need to go to school. Give me my puppy back please, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said flatly, even as Kise continued to coo and snuggle the little puppy.  
Kise turned to pout at him. “But Tetsucchi,” he whined. “I really love this puppy!”  
  
Kuroko frowned slightly. “...” He took the puppy (apparently now named Tetsu2), placing it into his bag and walking off towards his school.  
  
As expected, Kise trotted after him. “Tetsucchi! Don’t just leave me!” He whined.  
  
“I have school.” Kuroko didn’t turn around. If he couldn’t see him, then Kise couldn’t see him... right?  
  
… Apparently not.  
  
“I’ll go with you then! For today!” Kise chirped, quickly moving over and taking Kuroko’s bag off his shoulder. Tetsu2 barked, tongue lolling out. It didn’t seem to mind being passed around.  
  
There was a sudden yelp from his left that had Kuroko turning his head to see the commotion, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw a very disgruntled Kise with dog slobber all over his face.  
  
… But then the blonde cheered up again.  
  
“Aww, aren’t you a darling! Tetsucchi never licks me.” He pouted at that, stroking Tetsu2’s head. The puppy nuzzled his hand, trying to get more pets.  
  
“...” Kuroko didn’t know what to say to that. Kise was just plain weird... and perverted. Definitely perverted. His cheeks went red as he recalled just how perverted.  
  
Like that one time in a public toilet when the blond had somehow slipped into the same cubicle that he had been in and-- bad thoughts.  
  
Very, _very_ bad thoughts.  
  
It was a moment later that Kise noticed the certain lack of _someone_ by his side. “Tetsucchi? Tetsucchi?!” Alarmed, the blond tried not to panic. Akashi was going to murder him if he knew he had let Kuroko be kidnapped right under his nose! What would happen if some dirty old sleaze got their hands on their cute Phantom player. His eyes widened as the scenario flashed in his mind.  
  
 _“A-Ah, please don’t touch there...” ‘Hurrhurrhurr, you know you like it!’_  
  
Kise shuddered, before looking around wildly. “TETSUCCHI-!” He squeaked when Kuroko appeared at his side again.  
  
“What?”  
  
The blond didn’t say anything and merely threw his arms around the smaller boy. “You’re okay!” He sobbed. Inside of the bag, Tetsu2 made a muffled sound as it was crushed between Kise and Kuroko.  
  
The blond quickly sprung away from Kuroko, eyes wide as he remembered the puppy.  
  
“Tetsu2!” Kise began petting the puppy, trying to see if he’d hurt it. It whimpered, making a pathetic whining sound.  
  
Kise’s heart broke.  
  
“I- I’m so sorry!” He wailed, clutching at the puppy as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
Kuroko was not as embarrassed as he should’ve been, having been desensitized to this type of scene during his time in Teikou. Yet still... it would be nice if people stopped staring at them. Kise was far too dramatic sometimes, he thought as he dispassionately watched him sob.  
  
The puppy and the blond continued to wriggle and sob respectively, and all Kuroko could think about what how late he was going to be to school.  
  
“...”  
  
Riko-senpai was going to kill him once he got to school.

-x-

  
He wasn’t murdered, but Kuroko still wasn’t sure just what it was they were doing up on the rooftop, their manager grinning almost demonically at them.  
  
He had managed to lose Kise around the entrance of the school (along with Tetsu2, but he was pretty sure that he’d find them again later), so he didn’t have to worry about the blond meeting his teammates just yet.  
  
… But he was still confused about the situation.  
  
His senpai-tachi weren’t very helpful as they continued to grin at the first-years.  
  
Riko clapped her hands together, drawing their attention. “Okay. Now, in accordance to Seirin tradition-” (behind her, Kuroko could hear the senpais muttering about how it had started only since last year) “-for your initiation, you need to call out your dream to this vast audience! The school!” She gestured wildly with her arms, grinning wickedly. “If you don’t want to do that, then you forfeit immediately, and not only do you have to confess to your crush, but you have to do that naked!”  
  
The first-years looked at each other with wide eyes, varying degrees of shock on their faces (and in Kagami’s case, a rather idiotic look of puzzlement that was, to no one’s surprise, extremely fitting to his face.)  
  
“WH-WHAT?!” The cry came out simultaneously from the stunned freshmen.  
  
Kuroko blinked slowly.  
  
… The only problem he had was getting anyone to hear him proclaim his dream. He couldn’t project his voice very loudly at all.  
  
“... Ano...” Kuroko reached out to tap her shoulder.  
  
Riko shrieked, nearly falling off the roof in her shock. “DON’T DO THAT!”  
  
Regardless of her shock (and her possible death), Kuroko asked, “Is it alright if I used this?” A megaphone seemingly materialised in his hand as he gestured towards it.  
  
“...”  
  
Riko immediately hit him on the top of his head (“Ow.”), scowling.  
  
“Why would you need that?!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms.  
  
Kuroko blinked slowly. “... I can’t yell. Or shout... or make a loud sound in general.” He looked hopefully at Riko.  
  
Riko blinked slowly at him, staring at the megaphone in his hand. Well. She supposed it couldn’t hurt as long as he accomplished his task. She nodded her **ass** ent, before turning to Hyuuga, who was smirking.  
  
“... Well? Go on ahead,” Hyuuga said, tilting his head to the side at the frightened first-years. Behind him, the second-years were smirking. (No wonder Riko had enjoyed forcing them all to do this: it was hilarious, watching them quake in fear.)  
  
“...” They stared at each other, no one daring to step up first. Until Kagami broke the silence, boldly stepping out onto the railing to look down on the students below.  
  
“OI!” He roared. “MY NAME IS KAGAMI TAIGA, AND MY DREAM IS TO BE THE BEST HAMBURGER-” he paused.  
  
… What the hell did he just say?  
  
“... THE BEST... IN JAPAN.” He concluded, cheeks slightly red at the slip.  
  
The others stared at him in disbelief, but Kagami’s actions seemed to have given them the motivation they needed to step up.  
  
However, Kuroko beat them to the punch.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, while Kagami had been yelling, he’d walked up to the rail and had adjusted the megaphone to its highest setting.  
  
“I am Kuroko Tetsuya,” he began. “My dream is to have a nice boyfriend.”  
  
Koga’s jaw dropped. G-g-gay?!  
  
“Of course, that is a lie. My dream actually is to work in a kindergarten.”  
  
The Seirin team chuckled nervously, unsure of how to react. It was difficult to tell when Kuroko lied.  
  
Kuroko hopped away from the railing, passing Mitobe the megaphone and walking off. Kise should’ve heard that, and he was pretty sure that Kise was now coming up to the roof to find him. He didn’t want him to cause a scene.  
  
However, he’d underestimated his teammate.  
  
“TETSUCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” Kise practically flew at him, sobbing. “I didn’t know you wanted a boyfriend! I’M HERE FOR YOU!”  
  
Behind him, Tetsu2 was yipping, running towards them, thinking that they were playing chase. The puppy ran circles around them, much to (though nobody noticed) Kagami’s horror.  
  
(Kagami hated dogs. A lot.)  
  
“But what if I had someone else in mind?” Kuroko played along for a second, almost rolling his eyes at the blond’s antics.  
  
Kise froze.  
  
“... TETSUCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” He wailed, sobbing into Kuroko’s shoulder. “Don’t hate me!”  
  
Behind them, Riko looked nonplussed.  
  
“... Is that Kise Ryouta?”  
  
“Unfortunately.” Kuroko didn’t do much but stand there as Kise cried into his shoulder, even as the blond’s hands began moving into inappropriate areas when he didn’t react. “My former teammate...”  
  
The stares came from all directions.  
  
Kuroko sighed. Tetsu2 barked happily, sitting on his foot and rubbing his muzzle against his leg.  
  
“... Let go of me, Kise-kun.” He said, frowning slightly.  
  
The blond shook his head, still clinging onto Kuroko.  
  
Izuki smiled to himself, having thought of something incredibly... _witty_ to say. “... If that’s our enemy, what’s there to fear?” He chuckled. “His _cry_ of fear?”  
  
Everyone who heard him deadpanned.  
  
Kuroko turned to Izuki. “Don’t judge his performance based on this.” He said.  
  
“... What type of performance, hm?” Izuki snickered, much to the annoyance of his teammates.  
  
“T-Tetsucchi! You shouldn’t hang around p-perverts like him!” Kise said, eyes wide as he quickly covered Kuroko’s ears. The blond sent glares at Izuki for daring to corrupt _his_ Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko looked confused, though he looked startled when Kise suddenly picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. “K-Kise-kun?!”  
  
“Let’s go, Tetsu2!” Kise exclaimed, before rushing off the roof.  
  
Behind them, all the Seirin members were in shock.  
  
… What the hell just happened?  
  
“W-wait. Where are you taking him?” Riko stammered, reaching out as if that would stop him.  
  
By that time, Kise was already long gone.

-x-

“Kise-kun?”  
  
The blond set him down onto a table, an indescribable expression on his face. “Tetsucchi... Why didn’t you tell me - us - that you were in Seirin?” He asked, arms going around Kuroko’s chest as he sat down on the chair by the table, burying his face into Kuroko’s stomach. “You could’ve joined me in Kaijou!”  
  
Kuroko blinked, before slowly petting his head. “...”  
  
But Kise wasn’t placated. “Tetsuchiiiiiiiii.. You don’t know how much I missed you!” He rubbed his head against his stomach, making the smaller boy chuckle softly. Suddenly Kise pulled away, contemplating. “That practice match between Seirin and Kaijou is coming up soon, neh?”  
  
Kuroko only nodded and pretended he knew what the blond was talking about. (During group discussions, everyone normally forgot to inform him of things.)  
  
“Good! If my team wins, then you have to quit Seirin and come to Kaijou with me!”  
  
He paused. “... What?”  
  
Kise grinned. “If we win, you quit Seirin, and you come live with me!” He beamed. “We’ll go to Kaijou together, and we’ll have _loooong_ nights, spent together in my room~” He nuzzled Kuroko, teeth grazing his earlobe.  
  
Kuroko moaned softly, responding quietly.  
  
“... No.” He mumbled, even as Kise began tugging at his shirt.  
  
“Then why did you join Seirin if you didn’t think they could win?” Kise purred, pushing Kuroko’s legs apart as his lips began moving down his chest. Kuroko let out another soft sound.  
  
Kise smirked again. This time there would be no Akashi to shave his hair! He began sucking and nipping at his skin, trying to remake the marks he’d left last time.  
  
Kuroko’s fingers buried into his hair as he half-heartedly tugged him away. “Kise-kun...”  
  
“Mm...?” Kise’s lips remained on his skin, his eyes half-lidded.  
  
“Don’t leave marks,” he said, even as Kise’s lips began moving lower. “... Riko’s going to ask questions...”  
  
“Riko? Who’s that?” Kise asked, viciously nipping at his skin. Kuroko made another soft sound, twisting slightly.  
  
“M-Manager.” He gasped out, his smaller frame shaking.  
  
Kise’s fingers moved over the small tent in his pants, stroking him with a devilish grin. “That cute little girl from earlier?” He asked, not waiting for an answer as he all but shoved his hand down Kuroko’s pants, fingers curling around him.  
  
“A-ah!”  
  
Kuroko squirmed, face red as he felt Kise teasing him.  
  
“K-Kise-kun, stop! We’re at school!”  
  
“But I don’t get to see Tetsucchi anymore!” Kise buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent.  
  
Kuroko moaned, arching as Kise continued to move his hand against him, palming his arousal.  
  
“And I missed this part of Tetsucchi too.” Kise grinned lecherously as he moved his fingers slowly. “Tetsuya’s lips are so soft, red and plush... like they really want me to kiss them really roughly~”  
  
Kuroko couldn’t say a word before Kise crushed their lips together, hand still moving against him. “Mm...”  
  
Kise smirked, ravishing the shorter boy’s lips. He was so cute~  And all his for the moment. The rest of the Generation of Miracles (except, maybe Akashi) were still clueless as to where Kuroko had disappeared to... and he wouldn’t tell anyone else where Kuroko was.  
  
Ah, his life was a good one~  
  
As he teased the most _cute_ and _adorable_ sounds out of Kuroko, Kise and Kuroko were oblivious to the fact that Tetsu2 was outside, whining as it tried to paw its way into the room.  
  
And he was drawing attention as well.  
  
Kagami, who had been curious about that little kid who’d been abducted by that crazy blond, had managed to follow them down to the third floor, though he wasn’t sure which classroom they were in... until he saw the puppy.  
  
He froze at the sight of the dog. He _hated_ dogs.  
  
The dog whined, turning its wide blue eyes to him as it scratched at the door.  
  
Oh _god_.  
  
He could imagine that door as his body as that dog barked its victory over him, before it partook in the gorging of the flesh of its victim (i.e. him) with its little teeth.  
  
And then, he was distracted by a moan.  
  
“K-Kise!” A breathy voice caught his attention and Kagami blinked, inching closer to the room. “Please, stop...”  
  
“But Tetsucchi’s body is so tempting,” another voice said.  
  
Kagami froze.  
  
…  
  
 _What the hell?!_  
  
WAS HE BEING TORTURED?  
  
He ripped the door open, eyes wide as he readied himself to tackle the blond away from Kuroko. “KUROKO! I’M HERE TO SAVE YOU!”  
  
He then realised what he was seeing.  
  
Kuroko was splayed out on the desk with the blond bending over him... Kagami did not want to know where the hand between their bodies was currently doing.  
  
“...” Kagami quickly stepped out, slamming the door shut with a red face.  
  
Only to be faced with the beast. It barked at him.  
  
He shrieked.  
  
Just as Kise poked his head out of the door, Kagami was rushing off, shrieking like a banshee.  
  
The blond smirked.  
  
That got rid of the competition rather quick... But he was worried about what the redhead would do when Kise wasn’t around.  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes. Hm... perhaps he’d have to visit Seirin more often - just so that he could stake his claim over Kuroko.  
  
Yes. That would work.  
  
He quickly went back to his rather debauched Kuroko, smirking as he noticed his indecently spread legs.  
  
“Tetsucchi is very wet~” Kise purred, lips descending on the other’s. Kuroko moaned softly as he tilted his head up, kissing him back almost instinctively. The blond’s fingers gripped his length again, teasing the aroused boy.  
  
“Kise!” Kuroko cried, his voice soft and breathy.  
  
In the blond’s opinion, he thought that Kuroko had the best voice ever... and especially when he was calling out to him that that cute, sexy tone. _Especially_ when he was calling out his voice in that cute, sexy tone.  
  
“Ah, I really want to take you now,” Kise whined, rocking their hips together. Except Kasamatsu was likely to pummel him if he showed up any later for class. (Actually, there was no point in going to class now - it was nearly the end of the day anyway...)  
  
Still... he had training. And he wanted Kuroko’s first time to be special! Not in some dingy classroom... hm... maybe he could bring Kuroko to his home and make love to him there? That would be nice: making sweet love to his cute Tetsucchi on a nice, soft surface~  
  
Kuroko’s whimpering plea drew him out of his musing, reminding Kise of what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
“Ah! Sorry!” Kise nuzzled his neck, stroking him faster. “I didn’t mean to ignore you, Tetsucchi...”  
  
Kuroko panted softly as he trembled against the blond, too aroused to be mad at him. He mewled, rocking against his fingers. Kise grinned as he watched Kuroko’s expressions change.  
  
“Ne, are you close?” He purred, nipping at his earlobe. His thumb swiped over the head of his arousal, making Kuroko whimper. “Tetsucchi~”  
  
Kuroko trembled weakly, giving him a baleful look as he moaned. “Y-you’d know the answer to that,” he mumbled, stoic even when aroused.  
  
“But I want to hear you say it.” Kise pouted at him, his lips working against his neck. He then paused again, much to Kuroko’s desperation. “Ne, I came here wanting to make love to you... now, I just feel like teasing you~” He cooed.  
  
Kuroko’s eyes widened. “N-no...”  
  
Kise smirked. He wanted to see more of Kuroko’s pleading face!  
  
Kuroko may not show a lot of expressions, but Kise had seen enough of them to know that Kuroko’s pleading face was one of his most sexiest ones... though Kuroko’s smiling-while-blushing face was the best by far.  
  
Kise was totally not a stalker. (Despite the position he had been caught in that morning.)  
  
His hand slipped under his shirt, his fingers moving to tease those perky nipples. Kuroko had the cutest expressions and body parts... Er. Though not in a creepy, ‘I want to cut you up and reassemble you’ kind of way.  
  
He then paused again at a passing thought. “Ne, Tetsucchi?” He purred, nuzzling his neck. “If you were a girl, I think I’d fall in love with you all over again~” He cooed.  
  
Kuroko moaned softly. “... W-why?” He asked after a moment.  
  
“Because I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you~” He cooed, bending down and kissing his clavicle. “And we could have babies together!”  
  
Kise sighed happily.  
  
“Our babies would be the cutest of them all... they’d look just like you, but with my charisma~” He cooed.  
  
“...” Kuroko had never been happier that he was a male.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfft. My babu and I had fun with this. It was way too easy to slip into Kise-mode. *pretends that I didn’t harass her into helping me*
> 
> more pervy adventures await. (e u e)b
> 
> Kyouya: =ww=
> 
> btw: Izuki’s lame pun on ‘cry of fear’... if you didn’t get it, it’s referring to the horror game. :)


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... nothing much to say in this chapter. :) Brace yourself for some IzuKuro?
> 
> Skylark: Smutty goodness ahead ewe

By the time the fourth week of school had arrived, Kagami and Kuroko had been established as partners by the grand order of Riko-ohime-sama, when she had found out how greatly they worked together on and off the courts (though excluding the fact that Kagami often went out of his way to prevent himself from touching or going near Kuroko whenever he could help it). She was pretty sure that with their partnership, they’d be able to defeat Kaijou when they had their practice match together. (Sure, the other team may have seemed intimidating and powerful when they’d met for the first time - by complete accident in a shopping mall - but Riko was very, _very_ certain that that Seirin would win.)  
  
But back to Kagami and Kuroko.  
  
They were often found outside of school, munching on burgers and sipping milkshake in WacDonalds, if Kise wasn’t around to abduct Kuroko, or if Tetsu2 was kept safely locked up at his home. However, if Kuroko had to say who he was the closest to in the team, he’d have to say it was Izuki.  
  
Because no matter how confusing his jokes were, or how perverted he was sometimes, he was the easiest one to talk to about... things. Anything.  
  
Like about Tetsu2.  
  
His puppy was very cute after all, and was the official mascot for the Seirin team. It had even been in the school newspaper! And even Kagami, for all his fear of dogs, had eventually come around to agree that Kuroko’s dog was the cutest thing ever.  (Though that might’ve been because everyone had glared at him until he’d spat the words out.)  
  
But back to Izuki.  
  
Izuki was, admittedly, the best senpai and teammate Kuroko had so far (with the exceptions of Midorima, Hyuuga and Riko), which was why he was going to ask his senpai to do something for him.  
  
Something very, _very_ important.  
  
Kuroko took hold of Izuki’s wrist, pulling him out of his classroom to the back of the school, turning to look at him seriously.  
  
“Kuro-neko...? Why’d you drag me out here?” He was obviously confused, wondering what their ghost-like kouhai wanted from him. (And he’d _just_ gotten that girl to accept his very suave and subtle advances on her... dammit Kuroko!)  
  
The pale boy looked up at him through his eyelashes.  
  
“... Have sex with me, senpai.”

-x-

  
Izuki Shun was a simple guy.  
  
He loved his puns, basketball, and girls.  
  
Which was why he was currently stunned as he stared at his kouhai, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
“... W-what?” He stammered uncharacteristically, his cheeks slowly starting to flare up a dark pink. He raised a shaky hand to slap himself on the cheek, as if that would wake him up from a horrible dream - that is, if this actually _was_ a dream. “C-could you say that again?”  
  
Kuroko blinked his serious eyes, looking up at him through his dark lashes. (Izuki realised much later that his kouhai must’ve thought he was crazy for slapping himself.) He then opened his mouth to repeat those dreaded words that Izuki was sure would never leave his memories. Ever.  
  
“Have sex with me, Izuki-kun.”  
  
His jaw fell open as Kuroko continued to speak, as if he weren’t giving his senpai mental trauma.  
  
“Since you’re my senpai, I believe that you’d have more experience than I do.” Kuroko murmured in his too-polite way, eyes lowering slightly. “... And I want to know what sex feels like.”  
  
(Izuki didn’t know that Kuroko was just aiming to get rid of his virginity so that his former teammates wouldn’t continued to squabble and argue like children, but what Izuki didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.)  
  
“... E-eh... W-why ask me?” Izuki stuttered out, averting his eyes from Kuroko’s.  
  
Boobs. He liked boobs and curvy hips. Not droopy little doe-eyes on _males_. And he certainly did not like having things stuck up his rear. Nor did he like to shop. For clothing. Nope. Not at all.  
  
“... Hyuuga-kun seems like he’d be very violent while having sex, and Koganei-kun seems to be the type to rush things.” Kuroko listed, ticking their names off with his fingers. His senpai seemed traumatised at the thought of his teammates _doing things_. “Coach-san doesn’t seem like one who would have sex-” Izuki snorted at the thought of her in a nun outfit, “-and everyone else aren’t going to be willing to have sex with me. So I decided Izuki-kun would be the best option.” Kuroko paused then. “... And I didn’t want to ask anyone else. Like Hayakawa-kun from Kaijou.”  
  
“... Good point.” Izuki shuddered at the thought of the power forward from Kaijou. That... would be very disturbing.  
  
( _“Ho(r)y c(l)ap... I- I’m coming...!”_ )  
  
(… Wait. What the he(rr)?! Izuki paled as he realised what he’d just thought of. He suddenly regretted ever deciding to agree to talk to Kuroko about something.)  
  
“W-why don’t we... um...”  
  
Kuroko tilted his head to the side. “You don’t want to?” He then paused. “... I _can_ ask someone else... though I think that you’d be the best... candidate?”  
  
Izuki cracked slightly at the puppy-eyed look Kuroko was (subconsciously?) giving him. “...”  
  
The things he did for his kouhai.  
  
Someone should give him a medal.

-x-

  
And now, Izuki found himself in the clinic.  
  
With Kuroko looking at him expectantly, already half-undressed and sitting cross-legged on the bed.  
  
… Oh god. Someone shoot him now.  
  
He was going to have _gay sex_.  
  
 _With a guy_.  
  
 _His kouhai._  
  
 _Who was staring at him with those doe-like eyes._  
  
Oh god.  
  
And he was actually turned on by those eyes.  
  
… Fuck.  
  
“Izuki-kun... What should I do now?” Kuroko asked curiously, moving so that he was crouched on the bed, staring up at him.  
  
The senpai paused.  
  
Er.  
  
“Logically, we should get undressed...” He murmured reluctantly. He then gulped as Kuroko began wriggling out of his pants, averting his eyes as the younger boy began fiddling with his zip.  
  
Kuroko then paused.  
  
“... What about senpai?” He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. “Shouldn’t senpai get undressed too?”  
  
Izuki froze.  
  
Right.  
  
“Um... yeah, I’ll do that later,” he said uncomfortably, walking forward to sit on the bed, not a few inches away from Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko quickly undressed, setting his clothes down onto the bedside table. He then turned to Izuki questioningly, waiting patiently for his senpai to start.  
  
“... Um...” Izuki tried to remember what to do, hesitating. Because his mind just short-circuited at the ridiculousness of the situation. Just a moment ago, he was straight. Now, he was going to have gay sex. And he was probably going to sprout rainbows from his mouth or something. “We... um...”  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Izuki nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt while Kuroko continued to watch him.  
  
“Momoi-kun said something about lube before,” Kuroko suddenly piped up, wondering what Izuki was thinking about. He wasn’t going to back out, was he?  
  
He drooped slightly at the thought. He really needed Izuki-kun’s help!  
  
“... Right.”  
  
Izuki smiled awkwardly. He was saying that a lot.  
  
He glanced around, wondering what he could use. He certainly wasn’t _prepared_ or anything... wait. His lips quirked at the thought. He wasn’t supposed to be the one _prepared_ in this case.  
  
He then left Kuroko on the bed (naked, his mind supplied), nonchalantly riffling through the nurse’s cabinet. He picked up the first thing his hand connected with, desperately hoping it wasn’t what he was looking for... if only to prolong the moment before he had to _do things_ with Kuroko.  
  
… Ooh. ‘Baby oil’. Yay.  
  
He sighed, reluctantly walking back to Kuroko as if he were a man walking to his death. (It certainly felt like it...)  
  
Kuroko smiled slightly at him. “Izuki-kun?”  
  
“Um... Lie down?” He said uncertainly.  
  
The other quickly stretched out onto his back, still watching him. What was going to happen next? He wriggled slightly, making himself comfortable... until Izuki suddenly forced him to roll onto his stomach. He made a soft, suprised sound.  
  
Izuki briefly closed his eyes as he popped the bottle open, taking a deep breath.  
  
… Okay.  
  
He then then squeezed the liquid out onto his fingers, glancing at Kuroko, who had regained his composure.  
  
Though his kouhai looked more unsure now that he was on his stomach.  
  
“... Relax.” Izuki said, bringing his fingers down and trailing a wet, oily line down his back.  
  
Kuroko shivered, an involuntary blush on his face as those slick fingers moved further down his back.  
  
He stiffened slightly when those fingers began trailing in between his legs.  
  
“I-Izuki-kun...” He murmured tensely, unsure of what was happening. (Didn’t sex involve putting A into B? So what was Izuki doing... putting his fingers _there_?)  
  
Izuki gave him little quirk of the lips. “Preparation,” he said, fingers playing lightly with the younger boy’s puckered entrance.  
  
Kuroko tensed up even more. He didn’t like the sound of that. Or the feel of fingers pressing _there_.  
  
Or the fact that... it sounded like _A_ was going to be _Izuki_ , and _B_ was going to be _Kuroko_.  
  
Kuroko was not stupid.  
  
He knew what was going to happen now.  
  
… And he knew that was it was going to hurt a lot, much later. Why did he want to lose his virginity again?  
  
Even as Kuroko was in the depths of his thoughts, Izuki gently pressed the tips of two of his fingers into him. A strange sound left the kouhai’s lips, causing Izuki to freeze up.  
  
“... Does it hurt?” He asked, eyes wide.  
  
Kuroko shook his head slowly. “No. It’s weird.”  
  
Izuki paused, before reaching out for the bottle, squeezing out more oil onto Kuroko, ignoring the excess which dripped onto the sheets. He then forced his fingers apart, stretching the puckered orifice and causing some of the liquid to drip inside. Kuroko winced at the strange sensation.  
  
“I’m going to push them in deeper.” Izuki then murmured.  
  
“N-no!” Kuroko reached back, grabbing his wrist.  
  
Izuki blinked at his kouhai’s sudden actions. “... It hurts, doesn’t it,” he stated. A shake of the head was his answer, though from the stiffness of his shoulders...  
  
He leaned down, kissing his neck. (Though he immediately regretted it - was he turning gay!? Rainbows, unicorns, shirt-lifting, poufiness and all?)  
  
Kuroko made another strange sound, only this time, it was startled.  
  
“I-Izuki?”  
  
“Relax.” The point guard murmured, pulling his lips away from his satiny skin. “I’m pretty sure that it hurts more if you tense up.”  
  
Nodding slowly, Kuroko settled back down, trying to ignore the feeling of fingers prying him open. He whimpered softly at the strange feeling as fingers dug deeper into him, invading into unexplored passages.  
  
… _Ha._ Passages.  
  
Kuroko noted vaguely that his senpai’s bad sense of humour was rubbing off onto him.  
  
… Rubbing. Funny.  
  
Izuki paused when the first knuckles of his fingers were inside. He suddenly pulled them out (Kuroko flinched, jerking slightly at the sudden removal), pulling Kuroko onto his lap. He ignored the soft gasp Kuroko made as he pushed his legs apart, a hand moving to cup his length.  
  
“I-Izuki-kun!” Kuroko stammered, a flush spreading across his cheeks as the other began moving his fingers lightly against him. He quickly took hold of his wrist, trying to pull his hand away.  
  
The older boy, trying not to think too hard about what he was doing, gently pressed his lips against his temple as he continued to move his hand with a slightly awkward, but practiced ease.  
  
(Well, he _was_ a healthy teenager...)  
  
A breathy moan left Kuroko’s lips as he trembled against Izuki, fingers digging into his wrist as he was slowly coaxed into full arousal.  
  
“Relax,” he murmured again, his other hand moving in between his legs to press into him again. Even as Kuroko stiffened again, Izuki asked him, “... You asked me to do this, right?”  
  
A hesitant nod.  
  
He smiled. “Then trust me.”  
  
Kuroko nodded again, another moan leaving him when he was squeezed lightly, his hips bucking involuntarily.  
  
Apparently, all misgivings of doing this had left Izuki as he moved his fingers slowly against his arousal, making Kuroko gasp softly.  
  
Kuroko then moaned as slick fingers pressed into him, stretching him uncomfortably. “I-it still feels weird...” He murmured, shifting.  
  
“It’ll get better,” Izuki said. The unspoken ‘hopefully’ went unnoticed by Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko then felt a free hand moving to nudge his legs apart, and he did so slowly, almost falling flat on the bed when his arms gave way. “Nn...” His movements had jostled his fingers, inadvertently pushing them in deeper.  
  
Though rather than the pain like earlier, it was more of... a really weird feeling.  
  
Izuki blinked when he noticed a strange expression on Kuroko’s face. He was either... eh, _grimacing_ , or he was being _constipated_.  
  
His lips twitched.  
  
He’d bet on the latter.  
  
He moved his fingers slowly when he noticed Kuroko didn’t seem to feel any pain. He rubbed lightly at the strangely slick but constricting walls, ignoring the soft sound that Kuroko made.  
“Nn...”  
  
Izuki paused at the strangely arousing sound that left his kouhai’s lips. He then began berating himself inwardly for thinking that way.  
  
He was straight dammit!  
  
(And no, he was _not_ in denial, thank you very much!)  
  
“Tell me if it hurts,” Izuki reiterated softly as he moved his fingers slowly, stretching him.  
Kuroko made another sound, eyes dark as he arched against his hips, legs spreading in an attempt to relieve the feeling inside of him... completely oblivious to the way Izuki’s eyes widened slightly.  
  
“Kuro-neko...” Izuki murmured, shocked by the lewd image Kuroko made.  
  
The smaller teen wriggled slightly underneath him, fingers gripping onto his shirt as he buried his face into his chest. “Just put it in.” He mumbled against his body.  
  
Izuki immediately shook his head, though Kuroko couldn’t see. “You’re going to get hurt!”  
  
“Just do it!” Kuroko said, wriggling again to try to dislodge his fingers from inside of him.  Rather than pull out, said fingers curled, making Kuroko gasp out.  
  
Izuki frowned, addressing Kuroko by name for the first time. “Tetsuya. You’re the one who asked me to help. Listen to me!” He said, moving his fingers slowly.  
  
Kuroko trembled at the strange sensation. He was silent, opening his eyes to peer up at him through his lashes.  
  
“... _Hai_...” He finally mumbled.  
  
Izuki placed a soft kiss on his forehead, gently pressing in another slicked finger.  
  
Kuroko could only stay still, trying not to react to the gentle ministrations that Izuki placed on his (somewhat) inexperienced body, hands still clinging onto his shirt.  
  
When the raven-haired teen finally felt that Kuroko had been prepared enough, the smaller boy was flushed a dark pink, his chest heaving for air.  
  
“Senpai,” he mumbled shyly, a soft sound escaping his lips when those fingers pulled out.  
  
Izuki kissed his eyelid, before reaching down and unzipping his pants. He shifted slightly, making Kuroko curious about what he was doing...  
  
Kuroko made a stifled, pained sound as he clutched Izuki’s shirt, instinctively curling in on himself. He could feel something hard pressing into him, which was _very_ different to the fingers that had just been in him a moment ago.  
  
Not only was it bigger, but... He wriggled, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
“It hurts...” He mumbled into Izuki’s neck, fingers tightening on his shirt. He felt hands moving to his knees, forcing his legs far apart.  
  
Izuki’s lips brushed against his eyelid, panting softly. “... Relax.” He murmured, trying to ignore the overwhelmingly _tight_ feeling around him.  
  
… Dammit. He resisted the urge to buck into Kuroko, fingers tightening on Kuroko’s knees. They were both still, panting for breath.  
  
A trickle of sweat went down his face.  
  
“Tetsuya...”  
  
Kuroko whimpered softly as he felt Izuki shift slightly.  
  
“Don’t!” He exclaimed, eyes widening as the raven-haired teen suddenly moved roughly against him, gasping loudly as he was filled too quickly.  
  
Izuki had a wry smile on his face, even as he shivered against Kuroko. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it kitten?” He asked in a strained, teasing way. “It’ll get better,” he reiterated. Though this time, Kuroko could hear the unspoken “hopefully”.  
  
The younger boy didn’t seem too pleased as he tried pushing at Izuki’s chest. “Take it out!” He exclaimed, the rapid rise and fall of his chest signifying his distress.  
  
Izuki grabbed his hips, holding him down as he panted. “Stop moving,” he managed to say.  
  
However, Kuroko continued to writhe beneath him, a soft whimper escaping him. “It hurts! Take it out,” he almost pleaded, eyes watering slightly.  
  
Izuki ignored his protests, burying his face into Kuroko’s neck. “Nn...” It took all his restraint not to force him against the bed and have his wicked way with the boy. That is, if wicked were a synonym for pleasurable. (Though wouldn’t salacious be a better word? Meh. Japanese wasn’t his best subject after all, what did he know?)  
  
Kuroko moaned weakly, trembling.  
  
He winced as Kuroko only tightened further around him, gripping him like a vice.  
  
“Neko...” Izuki said tensely, knuckles white from the force of his grip on his hips. “ _Relax_ , dammit!” He reached around, his fingers curling around his softened length.  
  
The younger boy made a startled gasp.  
  
Izuki winced as Kuroko tensed up even more around him. His plan to make him relax backfired. Goddammit.  
  
“Nn-” He moaned as he accidentally bucked his hips, driving himself deeper into the boy’s inviting heat. If only he wasn’t so tight...!  
  
Kuroko’s body was wracked by the force of the thrust, a sharp cry escaping him. “Ah!” He trembled, fingers clenched in pain. “I-Izuki-kun!”  
  
At least he was no longer telling him to take it out (but that may be because Kuroko was in too much pain to utter the words). “R-relax,” he stammered out, almost unable to think clearly in  
  
Kuroko’s tight heat.  
  
The things he did for his kouhai.  
  
He really _should_ be getting a medal- hell, a _trophy_ for all the shit he went through.  
  
He took in a ragged breath. “I’m going to start moving.”  
  
Kuroko made a noise of protest, whimpering at the slight movement. It was too much. “T-too big,” he whimpered, burying his face into his shoulder.  
  
Izuki ignored his sound (though he inwardly grinned at his words), thrusting his hips roughly against Kuroko’s and groaning at the tightness. “Nn...” His hands moved from his hips to his legs, holding them far apart and using his new grip for leverage.  
  
Suddenly, Kuroko arched, a soft cry escaping him. “I-Izuki-kun!” He managed to vocalise at the sudden burst of pleasure. This he hadn’t been expecting.  
  
Really. Izuki hadn’t been expecting Kuroko to writhe, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. He gasped softly, lurching forward.  
  
“F-fuck,” he hissed, bucking involuntarily into his heat.  
  
This only caused the smaller boy to moan out even louder, his hips bucking instinctively to force Izuki against that spot again.  
  
Izuki moved their hips together, near delirious with pleasure as he took hold of Kuroko’s hand with his own, entwining their fingers together. “Tetsuya...”  
  
The sight of Kuroko writhing under him in pleasure, his hair mussed and cheeks flushed was enough to make any straight man... well... even straighter than before.  
  
(But seriously - if Kuroko had been a girl... well, he wouldn’t go there.)  
  
Kuroko whimpered as he tilted his head up, brushing their lips together. “M-more,” he stammered.  
  
Even Izuki was hard pressed to say no to that face, his hips rolling teasingly against Kuroko’s. As the boy made those intoxicatingly adorable sounds--  
  
Woah.  
  
What the hell did he just think?!  
  
He was straight! _Thiswasn’tsupposedtoturnhimon_. Even though his raging libido was currently in another’s-- He didn’t want to go there.  
  
… But he was _in there_.  
  
“Nn...” Izuki moved his hips roughly against Kuroko’s, panting as he felt sweat running down his skin, the air sultry as they continued to move against each other.  
Kuroko writhed beneath him, lost in pleasure.  
  
If only Kuroko would stop making those faces... Izuki forced his hips forward, driving himself deeper into the boy.  
  
“Kuro-neko,” the raven-haired teen panted, lust-filled eyes fixed on the other’s. “Is it better now?”  
  
Kuroko nodded, a soft mewl leaving his lips. “B-better,” he managed to gasp out, wrapping his legs around his waist. “ _More_ ,” he suddenly repeated, grinding their hips together clumsily.  
  
“Good.” He smirked suddenly, rocking his hips slowly to draw out more enticingly lewd moans from Kuroko. It was certainly an upside from being told to take it out.  
  
Kuroko arched, crying out with pleasure. “F-faster!” He exclaimed, fingers gripping Izuki’s tightly.  
  
Izuki noted that anyone who came into the room right now would be treated to a sight: two boys, going at it like rabbits, with the one underneath looking like a completely debauched _girl_ (with a penis). However, he smirked as he continued to rock slowly against Kuroko, ignoring his pleas to go faster.  
  
“Izuki-kun!” The debauched teen writhed under him, his eyes pleading as he moaned needily. “I n-need more.”  
  
Kuroko writhed, a strangled sound sound escaping his lips.  
  
“But I’m enjoying this...” Izuki murmured, grinding into him with a purr to draw out more enticing moans from Kuroko. (Really, Kuroko was reacting just like a girl. It was sorta... eh... _creepy_ \- yeah, that was the word! - to see the normally apathetic boy showing so many emotions.)  
  
The younger boy whimpered as he clung to Izuki’s shoulders, a tremor wracking his frame. “Nn...”  
  
Izuki made a sound in the back of his throat when Kuroko shivered against him. You know what? Screw that! (Haha... ha...) He began thrusting into his willing body, moaning again.  
  
Kuroko readily took it all, hips moving back in time with Izuki’s as he cried out and moaned. A spasm wracked his frame as pleasure suddenly filled him. “A-ah!”  
  
He could feel Izuki pressing against _something_ inside of him, and he whimpered loudly, instinctively moving back against him.  
  
“S-senpai!” He cried out.  
  
Izuki let out a hiss at the sudden, unrelenting tightness around him, burying himself deep inside the other.  
  
The smaller boy gasped softly as he felt Izuki filling him again, a shudder running down his body. “S-Shun...!” He stammered out, pupils dilated with pleasure. “Please...!”  
  
Izuki’s hands roamed Kuroko’s body, fingers splaying over his sensitive skin. “Mm...” (Say, since when did Kuroko know what his first name was?)  
  
Kuroko trembled, doe-like eyes staring up at him. “S-so close...” He stammered out, almost shyly.  
  
Izuki kissed his eyelid, making Kuroko close his eyes, tilting his head away. The raven paused. Hm... He had two options.  
  
Nay, actually, three.  
  
Number one: tease Kuroko.  
  
Number two: just get this over and done with.  
  
Number three: get this over and done with, and then, screw him again. And then again. And then again. (Riko would totally be annoyed at this- or turned on. The latter would be way better than the first, even though she _did_ have a small chest...)  
  
Izuki would’ve done the classic “ip-dip-sky-blue” chant and find out which he was going to do, when Kuroko bucked against him, apparently not liking how still he was.  
  
“Senpai!” Kuroko gasped out as he tried to get him to move by wriggling. “Please...?”  
Izuki moaned at the stimulation.  
  
Dangnabbit.  
  
He thrust into Kuroko, making the smaller boy stop moving, tensing up at the sudden movement. “Shh,” he practically hissed as he began moving his hips roughly against Kuroko’s.  
  
Kuroko arched, moaning with pleasure as he bucked up against Izuki. He could feel pleasure spiralling into his stomach, making him twist and arch. “A-ah...!”  
  
When Izuki hit _that_ inside of him again, Kuroko was sent over the edge, climaxing with a loud  
cry.  
  
The raven gasped at the overwhelming tightness.  
  
Izuki ground their hips together, panting as he tried to find release. Kuroko whimpered, clinging onto him as he felt him move inside of him.  
  
“S-stop,” Kuroko stammered, even as he continued to move inside of him. “P-please senpai!”  
  
“Just... a... little...more.” Izuki panted out, eyes hooded.  
  
The pale boy whimpered as he felt Izuki pulse inside of him, flinching slightly when the older boy hit the sensitive bundle of nerves again. “A-ahn...”  
  
Izuki moaned softly as he felt Kuroko clenching around him, causing him to release inside of the boy, who made another strangled cry as he was filled with come, twisting beneath the other.  
  
“Nn-...!” Kuroko could feel it seeping out of him, making his cheeks flush a dark red at the strange feeling. The other panted as he stayed crouched over Kuroko, arms shaking slightly from the force of his release.  
  
“Tetsuya...” Izuki murmured, panting.  
  
Kuroko turned his face away as his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down. He then mumbled something that Izuki couldn’t catch.  
  
Izuki blinked. "... Eh... come again?" He asked, blinking.  
  
Kuroko's face turned red at the double entendre, smacking him squarely on the chest. "No! I said that I want you to pull out!"  
  
The raven-haired teen paused, taking in what Kuroko said.  
  
He then burst into laughter.  
  
“Ah, Tetsuya, you’re such a joker!” He nuzzled Kuroko’s neck, apparently having gotten over how bromantic his actions were.  
  
(But seriously - _he wasn’t gay._ )

 


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skylark here because Hidden is being lazy and busy making KiKuro babies on Sims, so it's up to me to update -w-
> 
> ... Oh look, a non-Kuroko pairing has appeared ewe. This is pretty much a filler chapter, but it's cute owo.

Ever since that day that Izuki had... had _sex_ with Kuroko, he’d somehow found himself roped into the duty as his unofficial boyfriend.

  
“... What movie are we watching again?”  
  
“Avengers.”  
  
“I’m not too interested in American comics. DC was it?”  
  
“Marvel.” Kuroko frowned at him, as if wondering how stupid he was to not know that. “DC is Superman and Batman. I don’t like DC.”  
  
“... I’ll just go get some popcorn.” Izuki sighed, before setting his bag down onto his seat, grabbing his wallet and heading out of the room. Behind him, Kuroko was now happily slurping down his vanilla milkshake (hm, the boy’s enthusiasm for the white drink often made him wonder if he was only drinking it in compensation for something), eyes fixed on the advertisements being shown on the big screen.  
  
“And another milkshake.” Kuroko piped up. His current one certainly wasn’t going to last him through the screening.  
  
Izuki nodded absently as he headed towards the confectionary counter, ordering a small-sized popcorn set for himself, making sure that yes, he wanted vanilla milkshake, and no, not a regular sized but a ginormous Empire-state-building-sized milkshake thank you very much. And _no_ , he was not lying about how big he wanted his milkshake.  
  
They’d started... _dating_ three days ago. And they’d already had a date the day before, where Izuki went broke because of the amount of milkshakes Kuroko went through. If dating was _that_ costly, why’d he ever want to get a girlfriend in the first place?  
  
Never mind the fact that Kuroko was a boy. He was feminine enough to be considered a girl.  
  
… And maybe even _sexier_ than one. Considering he was his kitten now...  
  
(Oh god. What was he thinking? Though Kuroko was technically his boyfriend now... he could afford to be biased. No matter how wrong it seemed to him.)  
  
His sexual orientation was straight... and perhaps a little Kuroko-sexual. He was not in denial - rather, he was very, very, _very_ much rational about his sexuality.  
  
… He just didn’t have to like it.  
  
As he returned to Kuroko with a jumbo cup of milkshake, Izuki blinked when he noticed Riko and a certain boy a couple of rows ahead of them.  
  
He gasped softly.  
  
Was that Kiyoshi...?  He took another look at the guy. He blinked when he noticed the glasses. And the darker hair. (Hey, it was dark in the cinema!) Wait. _Hyuuga_? Was on a _date_? With _Riko_?!  
  
 _Damn_ , this was big news! He smirked slightly.  
  
He didn’t notice Kuroko stiffening besides him for a completely different reason. “...” The blue-haired teen subtly shifted behind Izuki, ducking his head to hide away.  
  
“Kitten?” Izuki blinked, looking back at Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko merely raised the arm of the chair, shuffling closer to his side. “When is the movie starting?” He asked, easily masking his anxiety as he all but buried himself against him.  
  
“In a moment,” the raven-haired teen replied, placing an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders.  (If he ignored the lack of a chest on Kuroko, he could imagine him as a girl. With rather short hair. Short, _fluffy, cute_ hair. And doe-like eyes.)  
  
(... Oh god. He was acting like an obsessive boyfriend now.)  
  
Kuroko nodded, his eyes still flickering around warily. “... Mm.” He hid his face into Izuki’s shoulder, making the other laugh softly at the ticklish sensation.  
  
“Why’re you so affectionate all of a sudden? … Not that it’s wrong or anything.” He added hastily.  
  
“... I felt like it.” Kuroko mumbled.  
  
Izuki shrugged, accepting his words without questioning him (much). “... Just finish your milkshake. I spent so much on those damn things!” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair, smiling.  
  
Kitten was a very apt nickname for the (seemingly) capricious boy.  
  
“Ah...” Kuroko sucked on the straw, though he still appeared to be flattening himself against Izuki trying to get as close to the raven as he could.  
  
The raven sighed, before shifting, allowing him to settle more comfortably against him. “... You might as well sit on my lap with how closely you seem to want to sit next to me.” He said offhandedly.  
  
He blinked when Kuroko immediately scrambled onto his lap. And pressing against a certain _part_ of Izuki. With a part of him that shouldn’t be pressing against that certain part of him.  
  
“...”  
  
Kuroko began shifting around, trying to get comfortable on him, even as the lights dimmed.  
  
“Kitten. Stop moving...” Izuki said tersely. However, he regretted it immediately when Kuroko finally settled against him, the subtle curve of his-  
  
Izuki let out a groan. This was going to be a long two hours. And oh god. Those little sucking noises the kitten was making (along side the little sounds of pleasure) should be made illegal outside of the bedroom.  
  
…  
  
Oh god. He _really_ wasn’t gay. Really.  
  
Completely oblivious to all this, Kuroko’s eyes focused intently on the screen, occasionally focusing on a rather familiar bob of green hair. And if he had his doubts on who said hair belonged to, the giant Hello Kitty plushie sitting next to the green-haired figure was enough to confirm his thoughts.  
  
Kuroko wriggled when the figure began looking around, trying to hide before Midorima spotted him. He quickly hid his face into Izuki’s neck, who stiffened slightly. Not only was he pressing down on his crotch, but now, those warm puffs of air on his neck was really, _really_ distracting him from the action on the screen. (Wow that sounded wrong.)  
  
“We’re not even up to the scary part yet.” Izuki teased lightly, his voice strained. Kuroko was, unsurprisingly, oblivious to it.  
  
“... I’m cold.” He said finally, hands slipping under his jacket and pressing against his warm skin.  
  
Izuki’s eyes widened.  
  
“...” He didn’t know how long he was going to last! They were barely past the opening credit and already it was like this.  
  
Goddammit.  
  
He buried his fingers into Kuroko’s hair, forcing his head back as he crushed their lips together. Kuroko made a surprised mewl, eyes wide as he was kissed suddenly.  
  
Midorima-kun was going to see-!  
  
“Kuroko?”  
  
He went pale (or, paler than he already was), tearing his lips away from Izuki with a startled sound.  
  
Kuroko quickly turned around... To find Riko standing there, looking nonplussed. He let out a soft sigh of relief, before he realised that Hyuuga was standing behind Riko, looking... horrified?  
  
“... Hello, captain,” he greeted.  
  
Izuki let out a nervous laugh. “Hey Hyuuga! Riko-chan! What brings you to this movie?”  
  
Hyuuga frowned slightly. “... Since when did you like American comics, Izuki?” He asked, skirting around the topic of ‘ _when the hell did Izuki start liking boys?!_ ’.  
  
“I dragged him here.” Kuroko said, when Izuki didn’t seem to know what to say. He took the huge cup of milkshake, slurping at it with a soft sound. He wriggled on Izuki’s lap again (drawing a softly muttered curse).  
  
Riko squealed softly. Yaoi! Happening right in front of her! Her eyes sparkled. “Ne, let’s give them some private time, alright _Junpei_?” She said, a serene but threatening smile on her face. Without waiting for a reply, she dragged him away from Izuki and Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko turned to Izuki, frowning. “... What just happened?”  
  
Heck did he know.  
  
… Though what he _did_ know... was that Kuroko was still on his lap, and that he was still pressing against a certain part of his anatomy while making those irresistable sounds while he drank his milkshake.  
  
Izuki wanted to bang his head against something... Or rather _bang_ something else. Ehehehe.  
  


-x-

  
Kuroko should’ve known that he should’ve refused to go home with Izuki after dinner.  
  
“... No.”  
  
“Oh come on... can’t you at least do that?” Izuki had a slight pout as he continued to bar the way to the front door. Kuroko wasn’t leaving until he did this!  
  
“ _No_.” Kuroko repeated firmly.  
  
“... I’ll buy you milkshakes,” he offered hopefully.  
  
Kuroko hesitated, making Izuki grin. “... No...” he said again, reluctantly.  
  
Izuki’s pout appeared again. “Oh come on... I won’t even take pictures!” The pale boy’s eyes widened at his words.  
  
“ _Pictures_?!”  
  
Izuki refused to elaborate, pouting at him instead. What about all those favours Kuroko owed him? Kuroko sighed at Izuki’s silence, giving the object on the bed a wary glance.  
  
… This was going to be humiliating.  
  
Izuki perked up when Kuroko walked over to the bed, eagerly following him over. Damn. He should have gotten the ears as well to match!  
  
Kuroko hesitantly lifted the collar up, giving Izuki a baleful look as he put it around his neck. This was giving him bad memories of that cultural festival in his third year at Teikou. “... Nya.” He said blandly.  
  
“You have to be more enthusiastic than that!” Izuki crowed, petting his blue locks. He pulled Kuroko into a soft kiss, making the other falter slightly in his (rather righteous) anger.  
  
Kuroko then punched him. Hard.  
“OW!” The kitty had claws, and a mean right hook... “Kurokoneko! You owe me!” He exclaimed, clutching his cheek. “You asked me to have sex with you, you make me broke from buying you milkshake _every day_ , and now, you punch me!”  
  
Kuroko, however, was not impressed. Or moved.  
  
“I even saw that movie with you!” _While you continuously squirmed on my lap_ , he continued to rant, “And besides, you look adorable.” He pouted. Kuroko should at least feel guilty for punching him, in the face no less.  
  
How was he supposed to explain this to their teammates?  
  
“... Hentai.” Kuroko sniffed, turning his head away from Izuki. “I’m going to take it off now.”  
  
Izuki’s lips curled despite his throbbing cheek. “Yes, please do~” He cooed, daring to tug at Kuroko’s clothes.  
  
This earned him another punch.  
  
Only this time, on his right to match the lovely bruise on his left cheek. “Ow!” He whined. “You can’t blame a guy for trying!”  
  
Kuroko took the collar off, tossing it at Izuki. “Ecchi-senpai.”  
  
“You wanted me to deflower you!” He huffed, slightly offended. He was not a pervert! “... And besides, you kept wriggling on my lap today - I was actually going to jump you during the movie!”  
  
Kuroko went red. “P-pervert!” That was not what he had intended at all!  
  
Izuki crossed his arms, giving Kuroko a look. “Rather, you were the one who started it all... _everything_.”  
  
“I didn’t think it would turn out like this!” Or that Izuki would turn out like the rest of them... If only he was attracted to girls.  
  
“Well, I can truthfully say that everything’s your fault, and that you are responsible for everything,” Izuki said as he pulled Kuroko into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of Kuroko’s head.  
  
“It is not my fault you guys are all perverts.” If he could, he would have raised his voice. But he didn’t, knowing that Izuki would just present another argument.  
  
“...”  
  
“So... can I kiss you again?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Just one kiss?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“... A peck?” This time, hopeful.  
  
Kuroko glowered at him. “No.”  
  
Izuki had a little pout on his face. “Then what can I do?”  
  
“Get off me.” Kuroko suggested, trying to tug his arms from around his waist. He could feel Izuki’s fingers touching his skin, and he frowned slightly.  
  
“I don’t wanna.”  
  
The raven-haired teen buried his face into Kuroko’s hair, making him shiver slightly as warm puffs of air trailed across his skin.  
  
“... I’m not going to have sex with you today. I need to walk tomorrow.”  
  
“Who’s the pervert now? There are other things we could do apart from sex~” … Like blowjobs for one.  
  
(Kuroko liked to lick things after all.)  
  
The ‘Phantom’ gave him a look, as if he knew what Izuki was thinking about. Or maybe he didn’t. He was quite oblivious sometimes unless he knew what he wanted.  
  
Kuroko sighed, before taking Izuki’s hand and tugging him to the bed.  
  
Izuki grinned wickedly. They were going to have sex?  
  
“I’m sleepy.” He deadpanned.

“... Kuro-neko!” Izuki complained, shaking him lightly. “I want to have sex!”  
  
Kuroko ignored him, curling up on his bed as he pulled the blankets over his body. Well, this certainly wasn’t fair! And especially for Izuki: how come he didn’t get sex when he wanted it, but Kuroko could when he did?  
  
Izuki sniffed as he sat down on the edge of his bed, watching Kuroko squirm beneath the blanket.  
  
… Say, where’d Tetsu2 go? He’d never seen Kuroko without his puppy until today...  
  
(Somewhere, Kagami’s eyes widened in horror when he opened his bag and a great big furball of _something_ attacked his face.)  
  
The raven-haired teen sighed, before stretching out on top of the blanket, making Kuroko squirm again when his cocoon was disturbed. “Get your own blanket.” Kuroko said in a muffled voice.  
  
“It’s my bed.” Izuki replied with a smirk. “My rules.” The raven crawled on the top of him, making Kuroko stiffen slightly. He promptly collapsed on top of him, making Kuroko squeak in alarm.  
  
Izuki snickered as he trapped Kuroko inside of the blankets, arms and legs wrapping around his cocooned body.  
  
“You’re mine now!” He announced, laughing almost maniacally. “I’m never letting you go!”  
  
Kuroko wriggled still, managing to pop his head out of the blankets. “Izuki-kun!” He complained, oblivious to how comical he looked. Izuki snickered as he ducked his head down, kissing him again. Kuroko’s hair was messed up from the slight tussle, making him look as if he’d licked a spark plug.  
  
So cute!  
  
(As a straight observation, of course.)  
  
Kuroko made a soft sound, wriggling beneath Izuki as he tried to break the kiss. He wasn’t going to do it!  
  
But Izuki’s libido said otherwise as he pinned the smaller boy to the mattress, deepening the kiss easily from the position he was in. It was only a few moments later that Kuroko relented, seeing no way to escape from Izuki’s hold.  
  
Izuki smirked as he tugged the blankets off of Kuroko, exposing the pale boy. “Ne, should I take your clothes off for you?” He purred, making Kuroko push him off.  
  
“I’ll do it myself!” Kuroko quickly said, flustered. And then realised he had fallen into his trap. “B-But we’re not having sex.”  
  
“Sure~” Somehow, his tone wasn’t rather convincing. At all.  
  
Izuki snickered as he watched Kuroko hesitantly tug his shirt off. It was surprisingly easy to bully Kuroko into doing things. Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to get him to do other things...  
  
… Like giving him a blowjob.  
  
But that was a thought for another day. Izuki was not about to give up the chance to get laid. Even if it was with another guy.  
  
At least it wasn’t _Izuki_ being porked.  
  


-x-

  
Kuroko woke up the next day with fingers running through his hair, smoothing it down with not much success.  
  
“... Izuki-kun?”  
  
The raven-haired teen made an affirmative sound, flicking the page of his book, before his fingers returned to fiddling with Kuroko’s hair. His fingers teased the gravity defying strands, twisting them up and then patting them back down, trying to tame his unruly locks.  
  
“Ano... What time is it?” The smaller boy asked, voice rough with lethargy.  
  
“Eight in the morning.”  
  
Kuroko blinked slowly his answer. “... That early?” He murmured as he shifted over, burying his face into Izuki’s lap.  
  
Izuki paused slightly when he noticed how close Kuroko’s lips were to his length. “... Well, you should’ve woken up two hours earlier... then, it’d be sex in the morning...” He snickered at the pun, though Kuroko didn’t seem too amused at it.  
  
“... I’m not having sex with you until next month.” He said as he shifted, feeling his legs protest at the movement. Trying to sit up was apparently also a bad idea as pain shot up his back.  
  
Izuki chuckled as he set the book aside (ah, the punny book would have to wait for another time), picking Kuroko up and cradling him against his chest. “What can I do to make it better?”  
  
“Removing your penis.”  
  
The raven gave him a look. “No.”  
  
Kuroko hid his face into Izuki’s neck. “It’ll make me feel better.” And a whole lot safer.”  
  
Izuki rolled his eyes, before reaching down and forcibly shaking Kuroko’s hips. He let out a pained mewl. “The day I do that is the day you get breast implants.”  
  
“So you don’t mind getting screwed by a girl?” Kuroko smiled sweetly.  
  
…  
  
What?!  
  
Izuki gave Kuroko a mildly horrified, yet intrigued look. “Koneko...? Do I even want to know what goes on in your head?” Kuroko shrugged in response, happy to just lie on top of Izuki. (He couldn’t do anything else, anyway...)  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and a rather scantily clad girl was holding a phone out. “Oi! Brat! There’s someone who--”  
  
Izuki Mei blinked at the sight of her younger brother in bed with another boy.  
  
“... Oh god.” She groaned softly, facepalming. “My brother’s a freaking seme now.” (She had had enough experiences with her best friend’s yaoi mangas to know all the terminology fujoushis had in their fandoms.)  
  
Izuki blinked at his sister. “W-woah! Get out!” He snapped, flushing darkly as he tugged the blankets up higher over their bodies. “GET OUT!” He repeated, tossing a softball from his bedside table with unerring accuracy.  
  
Mei snickered at his embarrassment as she caught the ball, tossing him the phone. Kuroko squirmed when it landed squarely on his back.  
  
“Don’t worry li’l bro,” she said with a smirk. “I won’t tell mom just yet that you’re gay...” She then burst into laughter again as she closed the door. “I can’t wait to see dad’s face!”  
  
“M-Mei!” Izuki cried, even as she vacated the room. “What the hell?”  
  
Kuroko didn’t appear too concerned as he snuggled into Izuki’s chest again... Izuki had been the one who insisted on having sex.  
  
He suddenly paused.  
  
“Ne, Izuki-kun?”  
  
“... What?” Izuki was obviously sore about his sister’s appearance.  
  
Kuroko tugged at Izuki’s hair, forcing him to look at him. “Are we together?”  
  
“... Why’re you asking that now?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want it, here’s a list of Izuki’s names for Kuroko:  
> \- Kuroko  
> \- Kurokoneko  
> \- Kuro-neko (NicoNico anyone? xD)  
> \- Kitten/Koneko
> 
> um... and yeah. Filler chapter. And Izuki’s my favourite pervert-senpai with the lame puns. Um. Um. Um. What else to talk about...?
> 
> I was writing a part of it while at school and crap xD I’m such a good student. ~~(And Kyouya’s not any better - encouraging me...! //shot)~~


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like shit. Ugh... I hate the coming of winter.

_That week_ had arrived. Seirin was going to have a match with Kaijou in three days. And the wait was torturous to Izuki, as Kuroko was fending off all attempts to touch him.  
  
“Kitten!” He whined. “You’re so cruel to me!”  
  
Kuroko, as always, ignored his suffering. He had other things to worry about. Such as the bet he had never agreed to.  
  
He then tugged Izuki’s sleeve, making the point guard lean down to listen to him. (Was he going to say yes for once...?) “... I want milkshake.” He informed Izuki.  
  
…  
  
Izuki sighed. He then mulled it over, wondering how Kuroko would react to his request of giving him a b-  
  
He quickly shook his head, before saying, “Kiss me if you want one-” Kuroko immediately kissed his cheek, eyes shining expectantly at Izuki now that he’d given his kiss. “... On the lips.” Izuki pouted as he finished.  
  
“I’m only giving one out every day.” Kuroko said, shrugging. “... Now get me my milkshake.”  
  
“So demanding.” Sometimes he wondered just who was the boss of this relationship... But Kuroko was most definitely the woman. Always so naggy and the only time he got any was when Kuroko wanted to do it (which was practically never). Except every once in a blue moon...  
  
Just as Izuki left the court to get some milkshake, Kuroko froze when he noticed someone walking by, holding a rather conspicuous frog toy.  
  
“...”  
  
Kuroko averted his eyes, doing his best to look inconspicuous (which really wasn’t that hard considering). He then glanced around, wondering where he could hide...   
  
“Kuroko.”  
  
He froze on the spot. And looked up.  
  
Midorima frowned slightly as he looked at Kuroko. “... You...” He narrowed his eyes on Kuroko, though it was covered by his glasses. “Where did you leave to?” He demanded.  
  
“...” Kuroko only looked the other way, pretending not to have noticed the green-haired giant in front of him.  
  
“Kuroko!” Midorima narrowed his eyes, grabbing Kuroko’s shoulders and forcing him to face him, dropping his frog in the process.  
  
Kuroko sighed, the gig was up. He could only avoid them for so long, and at least Midorima wasn’t as likely to molest him in front of a group of people. “I went to a different school.” He shrugged.  
  
“... You could have told us,” Midorima said tensely. “... Akashi was...” He trailed off and hid a shudder. Their captain had been almost unbearable in the last weeks of middle school.  
  
“I didn’t see the point... Everyone was going their different directions anyway.” Kuroko had a rather solemn look on his face as he shrugged his hands off.  
  
He could see Izuki walking his way. And he had a worried look on his face when he saw the green-haired teen standing in front of him.  
  
“Kuroko!” Izuki called out, quickly hurrying over to them. Was he being harassed?  
  
“I should get going.” Kuroko hastily turned away from Midorima to meet up with Izuki. He didn’t want a confrontation yet... Izuki was sure to start a fight (if not intentionally, then inadvertently) with the rather sensitive Midorima.  
  
… And lord forbid if any of the Generation of Miracles ever discovered his relationship with Izuki. (He had gotten rather fond of his ‘punny’ senpai after all.)  
  
He grabbed Izuki’s sleeve, tugging him away from Midorima. He ignored Izuki’s confused exclamations, focusing on _getting the hell out of there_ before the megane decided to call for backup in the form of Kise (or Aomine, who was apparently in Tokyo as well).  
  
Kuroko started to walk faster in case Midorima decided to follow them. “Just hurry up.”  The raven-haired teen frowned, following after Kuroko.  
  
“... Who was he?” He asked, once they were far away from the courts.  
  
The ‘Phantom’ player was silent.  
  
Izuki frowned when Kuroko didn’t answer.  
  
“You don’t need to worry about him.” He finally said. “... At least, not just yet.”  
  
Izuki continued to look confused. “Is he one of your former teammates?” He asked a little possessively. (... Dammit, he was _straight_. And he didn’t do possessive... at all.)  
  
Kuroko nodded curtly, before snagging the milkshake from Izuki and sipping from it. He wondered if he should warn Izuki about his old team, but decided against it. He wasn’t sure how he would explain the weirdness that was the Generation of Miracles.  
  
(And how _fixated_ they were on him.)  
  
The pale boy buried himself into Izuki’s side as they began walking around aimlessly, slurping softly at the icy drink.  
  
“... Do you drink that in the winter as well?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Would you drink chocolate milkshake?” He asked curiously, wondering if Kuroko’s love for milkshake extended beyond his vanilla flavoured ones.  
  
“... No.” Kuroko gave Izuki a pointed look, as if asking whether Izuki was _that dumb._ “I’m faithful only to vanilla.”  
  
Izuki rolled his eyes. “Of course... so I really, _really_ can’t convince you to drink a banana milkshake?” He asked, placing a _slight_ emphasis on the word ‘banana’.  
  
Kuroko tilted his head to the side. “No, only vanilla.”  
  
The raven leaned down to nip at his earlobe, making Kuroko squeak softly. “You should be faithful to me as well!” He said jokingly. “Hell, you should abstain from your milkshake.”  
  
“No. I’m breaking up with you if you make me.”  
  
Izuki blinked at the extremely prompt answer. He then pouted at his words. “You love milkshake more than me?”  
  
He deadpanned, looking up at him. “Of course. Milkshake is number one, everything else comes second.”  
  
“... Kuroko is a cruel mistress.”  
  
There was a loud yelp as a clenched fist met skin.

-x-

  
The next day, Riko stared at Izuki weirdly.  
  
“... Are you in an abusive relationship or something?” She asked jokingly, pointing at his swollen cheek.  
  
“I ran into a pole.” Izuki replied instantly. A very mean pole with a stick up his arse-- wait... He snickered to himself at the unintended joke. _Stick_... ahahah... _up his arse._ (Kuroko wouldn’t be as amused, however.)  
  
Riko stared at him weirdly. Again.  
  
“Izuki should watch where he’s going.” The voice came out of nowhere, scaring the heck out of the both of them.  
  
 _“OH MY GOD!”_ Riko shrieked, slapping Kuroko roughly on the back. “STOP IT!”  
  
Fighting back the urge to yell “only I’m allowed to do that” at Riko, Izuki gave Kuroko a baleful look. (Frankly, Izuki looked pathetic with that swelling on his cheek.) “It was your fault,” he said primly.  
  
He had his Eagle Eyes - he shouldn’t _ever_ smack into anything. As in... _ever_.  
  
(The only thing that should be smacked was Kuroko’s butt.)  
  
(He wondered whether Kuroko was into that kind of stuff.)  
  
(... He probably was.)  
  
As if Kuroko knew what Izuki was thinking about, he subtly pinched his arm. “Hey! I did nothing wrong,” he protested.  
  
He was perfectly innocent! Completely and utterly innocent. Though... He had to wonder what had Riko so excited. As a collective unit, the entire team shuddered.  
  
When Riko was this happy...  
  
Bad things happened. Very, very bad things.  
  
“You know what? We’re going to the pool today!” Riko chirped, beaming. “In _celebration_ for _securing_ a match with Kaijou in three days’ time!”  
  
Collectively, all the second-years shuddered.  
  
Kuroko blinked, tugging Izuki’s sleeve. “... What’s happening?” He asked, confused that their coach/manager would be so... _nice_ all of a sudden.  
  
“... Prepare yourself for Davy Jone’s locker,” was Izuki’s only reply.  
  
“It’s only a pool.” He stared at him.  
  
“It’s _Riko’s_ pool.”  
  
And so, with those words, Kuroko found himself in tossed head-first into the water in a pair of too-short swimming trunks.  
  
Spluttering as he surfaced, he gave Riko a somewhat hurt look.  
  
Perhaps he shouldn’t tell her he couldn’t swim.  
  
“Today, we’re going to work on your leg muscles!” Riko barked, smirking wickedly as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Raise those arms of yours and _kick_ like you’ve never kicked before!”  
  
Kuroko looked around, watching as everyone did as she told them (he noticed that the second years looked resigned to their fate), before hesitantly doing the same.  
  
He had a bad feeling about this...  
  
Izuki turned to face the phantom player. “Try to keep up Kuro- KUROKO?!” His eyes were wide when he found the other face-first in the water. “We haven’t even started!”  
  
He grabbed Kuroko, lifting his head out of the water. Kuroko gave him a dazed, doe-eyed stare, unblinking as he hung limp in Izuki’s grip.  
  
“... He’s not breathing,” Kagami mentioned unhelpfully.  
  
“I can tell that perfectly fine!” Izuki replied as he quickly waded towards the edge of the pool, setting Kuroko down. “Kurokoneko! _Breathe_!” He ordered, shaking him frantically.  
  
The boy remained limp in his arms.  
  
“... Kuroko!” Izuki wailed. “Don’t die on us!”  
  
Suddenly, someone yelled, “CPR!”  
  
Izuki froze. Why didn’t he think of that?! Leaning over the pale-haired boy, he pressed his hands against his chest-  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Surprised, he stared into Kuroko’s unblinking eyes.  
  
“You’re alive!” He gasped, quickly pulling away from Kuroko, looking relieved. “... Baka!” He suddenly growled, smacking Kuroko on the head (hah revenge!). “Why’d you drown like that?! Can’t you swim-”  
  
“I can’t.” Kuroko replied easily, much to Kagami’s disbelief.  
  
“Can you do anything? Except for passing?”  
  
An eyebrow was arched at this.  
  
“... Kise-kun-” Kagami shuddered at the mention of the blond model, “-said that I was good at seducing people.” Kuroko said factually.  
  
Riko burst into laughter while Izuki stifled a smirk. (That was so true.)  
  
Kagami immediately turned as red as his hair. “That’s nothing to be proud about!” He blustered out as Kuroko continued to blink slowly.  
  
“It’s not like I can help it.” Kuroko rolled his eyes at them, sitting up. If only there was an ‘off’ switch for this kind of thing.  
  
Izuki grabbed Kuroko, ruffling his hair - much to his annoyance. “You’re such an idiot sometimes,” he said, smirking.  
  
Kuroko looked up at him. “... Is that bad?”  
  
“Of course not!” Izuki quickly denied, shaking his head. “Why would it be bad?”  
  
As the two continued to talk, Riko was watching them closely. “...” Her lips curled. Say, it would be interesting if Kuroko and Izuki teamed up for once during a match...  
  
“BACK TO THE POOL!” She suddenly yelled, smirking wickedly. Well, if they were going to do that - they’d have to practice all the more! (She ignored the maniacal laughter ringing at the back of her mind with the ease of long practice.)  
  
“...” Kuroko stared at her, quite pathetically at that.  
  
She sighed. “Except for Kuroko.” She was also going to have to get someone to teach the boy how to swim as well.  
  
If only he could stop looking at her with those eyes... Especially when Tetsu 2 was sitting next to him. With the exact same eyes.  
  
Kuroko wasn’t prepared when Riko suddenly lunged at him, crushing him into her chest. “You’re so adorableeeeeeeeeee!” She squealed, even as she suffocated him.  
  
For once in his life, Izuki was horribly jealous of a girl. (Or maybe he was jealous that Kuroko was currently being pressed up against a set of boobs. Small as they were.)  
  
Hyuuga glanced at Izuki. “Oi! Listen to the demon-- er, Riko!” He barked, going back into the pool. Riko turned to glare at him, even with Kuroko’s face stuck in her chest. (He’d given up struggling against her - he was too used to people snuggling against him by now.)  
  
Hyuuga threw his hands up in surrender before the demon unleashed her demon-ness on them. Even he, a former delinquent, stood no chance against her when she was in that mode.  
  
Izuki sighed, before heading back into the pool, readying himself for more water-based torture.  
  
… Kuroko was _so_ going to make up for everything once it was over.

-x-

  
Three days had passed at an astonishingly quick pace, and Riko was scowling as she tried getting her teammates to _stop bloody singing that song_ on the way to Kaijou.  
  
“-bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-two bottles of beer! When one falls down and hits the ground, there’s thirty-one bottles of beer on the wall! There’s thirty-one bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-one bottles of beer! When one falls down and hits-”  
  
“The top of your head _if you don’t shut the hell up_!” Riko hissed, shaking her fist threateningly at Hyuuga, who had instigated the song (surprisingly enough). She glanced to her side, where Kuroko was sleeping on Kagami’s shoulder.  
  
The redhead was completely tense, face pale as he endured not only Kuroko’s weight, but also Izuki’s glower.  
  
 _If you even_ dare _touch Kuroko, I’m going to murder you_ , were what Izuki’s eyes were saying. Of course, Kagami being the idiot he was, thought that Izuki was being the overly protective senpai.  
  
But hey! It wasn’t like he was going to hurt the smaller boy or anything, _or do anything else to him._ Not at all. Because he didn’t swing that way.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Still... Why the hell was Kuroko nuzzling into him?! And purring... like some kind of cat. (At least he was not a dog.)  
  
… It was actually sorta cute.  
  
In a totally straight way.  
  
Kuroko’s arms went around Kagami’s arm, making him tense up even more. Izuki’s glare only darkened, and Riko wondered if someone could actually shrivel up and die from a glare like that.  
  
It certainly seemed possible, from the way Kagami physically cringed under Izuki’s eyes.  
  
This was going to be a loooong bus ride.  
  
Tetsu2 barked happily from his vantage on Mitobe’s head.

-x-

  
Everyone blinked and stared. And stared some more.  
  
Clearly, they should have expected this, from previous experience with Kuroko’s former teammate. But still. They had barely set foot on Kaijou territory before the smallest Seirin player was promptly tackled to the ground by a _flying_ blond blur.  
  
… And were those _puppy ears_ and a _tail_ they saw?  
  
“Tetsucchi! Oh my god you’re finally here! I’ve been waiting for you for so long- how was the trip? Was it fun? Oh wait you never really liked long trips- you always fell asleep on Ahomine or Muracchin whenever we were travelling somewhere... I was always so jealous! But anyway, let’s go inside! I want to give you a tour of your new school~ You _are_ leaving Seirin right? Because Kaijou’s definitely going to beat Seirin, and you’ve promised me that you will leave them for us if we beat you, since you love me so much!” Kise finally took a breath (and a short one at that) to start his tirade again, arms still clamped around Kuroko. “I’ve also got a modelling shoot later today, so I’m going to make sure that this match is going to be a short one - no offence to you, of course, Tetsucchi. I love you~ I would never want to offend my sweet Tetsucchi! Ne, do you want to join me on the shoot? It’ll be fun~ I’m sure my manager will allow you to join me on the set-”  
  
Kuroko put a hand on Kise’s lips to shut him up, much to everyone’s relief.  
  
“... No.” Was his simple response.  
  
However, Kise looked delighted at his reply. “Okay, it doesn’t matter then! I’ll still love and visit Tetsucchi all the time~ I loooove you Tetsu~ Love, love, love~” He cooed.  
  
(Plus, he would get Tetsucchi all to himself~)  
  
Riko looked torn between yelling at Kuroko about fraternising with the enemy, or cooing over this scene. “... Get off our Kuroko!” She glowered, finally deciding on the former. “And stop showering him with your love!”  
  
Kise pouted, giving Riko a sulky glower. “I’m not going to listen to you! Nyaaa!” He stuck his tongue out at her, before picking Kuroko up and rushing off.  
  
There was a moment of dumb silence where everyone tried to process what had happened. Izuki’s eye then twitched.  
  
His boyfriend had just been kidnapped. By his former teammate. Who spouted off love confessions for said boyfriend.  
  
… There was going to be hell to pay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha. Since I'm shitty right now, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter for the match. Not that it's going to be exciting or anything. I'm a crappy author, artist, and person in general.


	9. IX

Izuki’s eye was still twitching despite the fact that _his_ little koneko-chan was currently in his protective embrace.  
  
But now, at least he was not the only one with a furious expression on as the Seirin basketball players stared dumbfounded at the half-court they had been assigned. Wasn’t this supposed to be a practice match?  
  
“You’re kidding me, right?” Riko’s irate voice rung surprisingly clear throughout the court. “You’re _fucking kidding me_.”  
  
The Kaijou coach looked displeased with her foul language. “My team still needs to practice - so you’ll just have to settle with half a court. The other court’s occupied.”  
  
Everyone in the Seirin team looked to the decidedly empty court next to the court they were on.  
  
“... You were saying?” Riko all but snarled.  
  
Kuroko wriggled inside of Izuki’s embrace, ignoring Kise’s betrayed look. (He always looked like that. At least, whenever Kuroko was around with someone else.) It was only added fuel to the flames when Riko realised that the players being sent on to go against them weren’t even regulars.

They were the _second-string_.  
  
… Kaijou were so going to regret this.  
  
Riko's lips curled into a decidedly evil smirk as she tilted her head to the side.

“Everyone! Warm up time!” She said clippedly, a dark aura surrounding her. “Go ahead and break something- I mean, _get warmed up_ for the match.” Kagami smirked at this as he grabbed a ball from someone in Kaijou, bouncing it a few times to get used to it. He then dribbled to the hoop.  
  
Kuroko sighed, still in Izuki’s protective arms as he noticed Kagami gearing himself to dunk. He turned his head, burying his face into Izuki’s chest just as he heard incredulous gasps from Kaijou as the force of Kagami’s dunk broke the backboard.  
  
(Kagami showed off too much - just like Aomine. _Children._ )  
  
Izuki chuckled. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to use the empty court then,” he said with a little smile as he noticed the Kaijou coach paling.  
  
“I told you so!” Kise chirped happily at the coach, excited at the chance that he might get to play. “They’re strong!” And his Tetsucchi was the strongest of them all... Skill-wise anyway. And he was the cutest too!  
  
He then noticed Tetsu2 inside of Kuroko’s abandoned bag, its tongue lolling out as it watched the proceeds curiously. Kise _giggled_ at the sight.  
  
Ah, Tetsu2 was the cutest too-  
  
“OW!”  
  
Kise whimpered softly as he clutched the back of his head, looking up balefully at Kasamatsu. The Kaijou captain merely gave him a sharp glance, before walking off to the court.  
  
Pouting, the blond ran over to pull his jersey on - why else would Kasamatsu abuse him? -, only to be stopped by the coach. “You’re on bench.”  
  
Kise immediately adopted a kicked puppy look. “Wh-what? But Tetsucchi’s playing!”  
  
The coach’s eyebrow ticked. “... It doesn’t matter. You’re on the bench!” He reiterated, too used to his ace’s whining. The blond pouted when the coach didn’t do anything in response to his whining, watching as Kuroko and his new ‘light’ (apparently that red-haired dunker) walk to their positions.  
  
“If Tetsucchi can’t even get me on the court, then it’s automatically my win,” Kise sniffled, disappointed that he was unable to play against Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko’s eyes flickered to Kise (who perked up at the attention), before looking at Izuki. The raven-haired teen quirked his eyebrow, acknowledging the glance.  
  
“Mm... Did you hear something?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Izuki fought the urge to snicker. He then shrugged. “Not really.”  
  
Kise wilted on the spot, wailing loudly. Kuroko was ignooooooring hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim...! Why did it always happen to him? He sulked, a gloomy aura surrounding him. (Not that anyone paid attention to him; they were too used to it.)  
  
Kuroko merely blinked again, apparently not hearing Kise’s wailing. Instead, his attention was drawn to the centre court where Kagami, unaffected by the blond’s melodrama, started the game with Kasamatsu.  
  
Hm... He better let Kagami do the work for now. Misdirection did have its time limit, and he needed every little bit of it if they were going up against Kise...  
  
“If you lose, I’m going to make you run all the way to the top of Mount Fuji and back!” Riko threatened, shaking her fist at the Seirin members. While the Kaijou team were laughing at how pale the Seirin team was, the latter knew exactly how serious Riko was.  
  
Hence why the ball was immediately stolen by Izuki and passed on to Kagami as he broke free of his guard.  
  
Kuroko blinked as he just watched his teammates, wondering when he could help. Or how. Though it didn’t seem that they needed his help to score the first points of the match, with Kagami performing another spectacular slam dunk.  
  
He glanced around the court. He then walked towards a player, casually smacking the ball to Hyuuga when it came towards him.  
  
Said player looked confused and worried. “W-what just happened?!”  
  
On the sidelines, Kise perked up. Ooh... Tetsucchi was back in action! He’d always loved watching his Tetsucchi play~  
  
… And no, it wasn’t only because his arse looked amazing in those shorts. But speaking of arses... The blond’s eyes strayed, moving from Tetsucchi’s back to his butt.

(If only Akashi hadn’t put a claim on it...)  
  
Across the court, Izuki glared at the staring model, his Eagle Eye alerting him to the pervert staring at Kuroko. That arse was his!  
  
Mitobe blinked when he noticed Kise leering at Kuroko’s backside, moving to shield his kouhai’s body with his own. Kise pouted when his eye candy disappeared.  
  
Kuroko blinked up at the seemingly mute second-year. “... Ah... thank you.” He said, when that strange prickly feeling on his butt disappeared. He could focus on the game now without that annoying distraction - though he had to wonder how come his misdirection didn’t appear to be working on Kise. Was it something to do with that weird 'Kurokocchi-sensor' that he always claimed he had?  
  
Mitobe nodded slowly, glancing over at Kise as if trying to convey something.  
  
“Yes. Kise-kun is a pervert.” Kuroko agreed, even as the ball began crossing the court towards the Seirin net. The raven-haired teen shrugged, before moving off to defend against Kaijou.  
  
Kuroko sighed when he was subjected to Kise’s leer again. He would have thought that his former teammate would at least know better than to be so obvious about it...  
  
He moved over towards Kagami, who was struggling to get the ball from player four from Kaijou. Kuroko quickly hit the ball towards Kagami, lips quirking ever so slightly at the surprised expression on the player’s face.  
  
Kagami quickly rushed forward with the ball, jumping up and dunking it in.  
  
Kuroko blinked when there was a loud cracking sound, and Kagami hung from the hoop for a brief second.  
  
He then fell.  
  
“ACK-!”  
  
The Kaijou coach looked horrified and stunned as the backboard broke. _Again_.  
  
“... Can I come on now?” Kise whined, pouting. The coach nodded dumbly, making the blond perk up and quickly substitute with a second-year. As he was making his way onto the court, he smirked wickedly at Kuroko. “Tetsucchi is still losing this bet~”  
  
Kuroko shivered at the feeling of imminent danger. He was suddenly very wary about the status of his virginity as he backed away from Kise subtly.  
  
He then bumped into Izuki, who instinctively put an arm around Kuroko.  
  
Kise’s glare darkened.  
  
In retalitation, he snagged the ball from a surprised team member (who he then noticed was Kasamatsu. Oh crap. Ah well, he’d have to deal with it later) and dribbled down to Kaijou’s side of the court, dunking the ball aggressively in a similar fashion to Kagami’s.  
  
“ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE COURT?” The coach roared.  
  
However, Riko was pale as she watched Kise’s progress across the court. Th-that was even stronger than Kagami’s dunk! What kind of monster was he?!  
  
(When asked, Kuroko would say that he was a perverted one.)  
  
Kise smirked again, looking rather pleased with himself... Until a fist collided with the top of his head. Painfully.  
  
“Kasamatsucchi!” He whined, pouting at his captain as he rubbed the top of his head. That was mean! It- it wasn't as if he was trying to offend the other; he was just _there_!  
  
Kasamatsu had a scowl on his face. “Get your head in the game, idiot!”  
  
“I was only staking my claim.” A pout formed on his lips. “Tetsucchi’s mine!”  
  
Kasamatsu grimaced at the thought. “... I don’t want to know anything about your past - just win the freaking game!” He turned around, back facing Kise as he walked back to his position.  
  
“That’s what I’m doing!” Kise called out after him, before he quickly jogged towards the centre of the court, smirking as he noticed Mitobe and Izuki seemingly shielding Kuroko from him.  
  
That wouldn’t work~

He grinned as the game started again, smacking the ball towards his team.

It was fast paced - the ball was moving from person to person, sweat dripping, signals passed, feet thumping heavily against the ground in a futile attempt to get that extra bit of speed to get the ball from the opponent.

Kise narrowed his eyes as he noticed Kagami rushing towards him, and he quickly threw the ball towards Moriyama, who shot in his infamous, unorthodox position.

It was only after ten minutes had passed when he noticed that, unfortunately, misdirection did work on him. Much to Kise’s distress. He couldn’t pay attention to his love and the ball at the same time!

He pouted faintly as he chased after the ball, passing it to a teammate of his- only for it to be directed away by Kuroko.  
  
His eyes were distracted by the patch of skin on his hip, before Kuroko disappeared again. Kasamatsu rushed by him, giving him a rough cuff to the head as he passed.  
  
Kise huffed as he nursed his sore head. Did he have to be so violent? He was like a meaner, uncute version of Tetsucchi.  
  
(Not that anyone could compare to his Tetsucchi.)  
  
“Pass!” Kise exclaimed, raising a hand.  
  
… Only to find the ball being misdirected from him before it even reached him. He pouted, watching as Kuroko escaped with the ball.  
  
(He wasn’t looking at Kuroko’s arse as he ran off. Not at all.)  
  
Okay, mind back in the game. If Kaijou didn’t win, then he wouldn’t be able to rescue his Tetsucchi from the evil Seirin!  
  
He shuddered at the thought of _that_ ever happening. Kuroko would be- be violated and corrupted and- _Akashi would kill._ He shuddered again, yelping when Kasamatsu smacked him over the head.  
  
“CONCENTRATE!” Kasamatsu all but roared.  
  
For all that talk about Kise being amazing at, well, _everything_ , he was like a puppy what with his short attention span... who expected to be rewarded for said short attention span.  
  
Kise pouted, quickly rushing forward to grab the ball from a cat-like senpai in Seirin. He quickly dribbled his way to the other end, managing to avoid Kuroko from years of being on the same team as him.  
  
“I’m not giving my Tetsucchi to you!” He cried, doing an impressive jump as he slammed the ball in.  
  
Kagami’s eyes gleamed with the challenge presented by the blond. He could _so_ jump better than that... and dunk better than that! “Well he’s my Light.”  
  
“The hell he is!” Kise growled as the ball began shooting across the court. The redhead and blond quickly rushed for the ball, much to Koganei’s alarm.  
  
The second-year paled as two overly huge first-years sprinted towards him. “E-eep!” He quickly threw the ball away to Hyuuga in panic. That didn’t stop the competing males, however, running him down as Kise made a move to tap the ball away.  
  
Kuroko quickly smacked the ball away from him- though not before Kise and Kagami bowled him over as well, all but dogpiling him.  
  
Kuroko squeaked as he was crushed under two bodies. That squeak turned into a cry of pain as he felt something landing heavily on his wrist, causing it to bend the wrong way.  
  
“TETSU!” An alarmed voice cried out amidst the panic. Heads turned in the direction of the cry, eyes riveting to the newcomer.  
  
Momoi burst through the crowd, rushing towards the pile of limbs on the court. He all but shoved Kise and Kagami off of Kuroko, cradling him.  
  
Kise’s eyes widened in alarm, too shocked to resist him. “T-Tetsucchi.” He stammered as he saw the rapidly swelling wrist.  
  
Kuroko winced slightly as Momoi gently took his hand, kissing the swollen flesh. “... Let’s get you out of the courts.” Momoi said, picking Kuroko up. He gave Kuroko’s manager/coach a sharp look, before leaving the grounds.  
  
Izuki was just able to begin protesting when Hyuuga smacked his head. “Leave it. The game’s still going on.” The captain said, turning his back on Momoi’s disappearing figure.  
  
The raven pouted. But that was his boyfriend being carried off by some random pink-haired guy! What kind of hair colour is pink anyway? Kuroko needed a real man. Like him. Because Izuki was the manliest of them all. Seriously. His hair was black. Kuro and Kuro. They were meant to be.  
  
(By now, Izuki knew it was pointless to deny his.... gayness.)  
  
(... But really -  it was only Kuroko. He still liked girls. Somewhat. Maybe. Ish.)  
  
Izuki was quickly sucked back into the game, though he still looked worried about his little neko. If Kuroko was hurt...!  
  
Kagami was so dead.  
  
Riko would seem like an absolute angel once he was done... He smirked. _Oh_ yes. Izuki-akuma-sama of Seirin.  
  
Izuki yelped when the ball hit the back of his head.  
  
“Okay, okay! I’ll get back into the game...” He mumbled as he jogged back into the court.

-x-

  
In the end, Seirin won 61-59.  
  
Kaijou were in shock, having lost to a barely known team. H-how had they lost? They had aces from numerous teams- and a Generation of Miracles member at that! The member that Seirin had had been taken off the court in the first quarter, which meant that Kaijou should’ve won easily...  
  
Kasamatsu’s eyebrow twitched. “Kise! You weren’t paying attention to the game!” He roared as he kicked the blond on the back of his head.  
  
Kise, however, wasn’t paying anyone any attention. He was sulking, before he rushed out of the gym. He needed to see his Kuroko to see if he was alright!  
  
He gulped at the thought of Akashi, or Aomine finding out that he’d injured their little shadow - not only was that his death warrant... but he wouldn’t be able to live with the eternal shame! He’d have to commit seppuku! (He didn’t want to drown himself - that would ruin his beautiful face, which would also be a shame.)  
  
Speaking of whom, where did he go anyway? Kise clenched his hands. That Momoi better not have-! He didn’t even want to think about it.  
  
(Unbeknownst to him, Kuroko had kicked Momoi away every time he tried to make a move, much to Momoi’s confusion.)  
  
“Tetsucchi!” He called, panic in his features. W-what if Momoi had him tied down and naked and- and he was forcing himself onto poor Kuroko?!?  
  
He rushed forward, oblivious to the raven-haired teen running after him.  
  
Izuki’s eyes were narrowed on the blond’s back. That Kise - he knew where his Kurokoneko was!  
  
“Tetsucchi, I’m going to save you!” Kise wailed loudly, sprinting down the halls. Izuki’s eyes widened when the blond put on a burst of speed, quickly moving to catch up with the other... not that it worked.  
  
He lost the Kiseki no Sedai member within seconds.  
  
“... Dammit.”  
  
Izuki scowled. Until he heard a loud scream around the corner. His eyes widened as he shot off, rushing towards the sound of the screaming.  
  
He sprinted down the corridor, rounded the corner, blood rushing through his veins at the thought of the multiple things that could be happening to his little neko.  
  
Kuroko...!  
  
He barged through the door, searching for the source of the scream. He then blinked when he found a wailing Kise clutching Kuroko’s ankles.  
  
“What do you mean you’ve lost it?!” The blond was sobbing thick, pearly tears down his face. “Who took your virginity?! WHO!?” Behind him, Momoi was just as shocked, his grip slacking enough for Kuroko to escape both his and Kise’s grips.  
  
The pale boy quickly hid behind Izuki, who blinked again.  
  
Izuki shifted awkwardly when he found himself pinned under two inquiring eyes, one watery and the other wide with shock. “... Eh...”  
  
“He did.” Kuroko deadpanned, gripping the back of Izuki’s shirt.  
  
“...”  
  
“...”  
  
The Kiseki no Sedai members were stunned to silence as they stared at the second-year, who paled even more with every second under their eyes.  
  
“... DIE!”  
  
Izuki yelped, grabbing Kuroko (and further incenting the two) as he took off. W-what the hell was going on?!  
  
(He totally didn’t deserve everything that was happening to him!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momoi is Kuroko’s personal nurse. I should probably make an omake of him in a nurse’s outfit and servicing Kuroko. Izuki and Kise are idiots. But I love them. Um... Short chapter is short, and I hope you didn’t find it annoying. Most of these chapters are fillers since I can’t write action (trust me, you don’t want me to)... I’m just building it up before the plot kicks in~ Please comment - I’m a whore for comments. I love knowing what you guys want me to write, or wanted to talk about. I also take requests and ideas for things(//shot) so feel free to say anything you want!
> 
> By the way, if you like KiseKuroko, I have a one-shot series! They’re a mix of yaoi, heterosexual and yuri (I’ve been recently converted, along side Kyouya-tan) KiKuro, so it’ll be really interesting to see what I can come up with those. :) I have a certain fondness of fem!Kise, so you can expect a lot of that. Yup. That’s all for advertising today.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you guys a Merry Christmas from the both of us! Here's chapter 10 as promised and a little present at the end <3

They were still running for their lives.  
  
Well, Izuki was. Kuroko was just hanging limply in his arms because what else was he supposed to do? They weren’t after him specifically, so he was merely hanging on for the ride.  
  
He watched boredly as Kise and Momoi all but charged after Izuki down the hallways of Kaijou, wondering whether Izuki would trip soon or not. He made a soft sound as he was jerked in Izuki’s arms as they skidded around a corner.  
  
“Sorry neko!” Izuki exclaimed.  
  
Behind him, Kise and Momoi only got faster as they heard the nickname leave him. How- how dare he give Kuroko such a name!  
  
“How dare you rape my Tetsucchi!” Kise wailed.  
  
The pink-haired boy promptly stuck his foot out, tripping up the blond. “Your Tetsucchi? He’s mine!” He hollered as he quickly rushed after the raven-haired teen and his ‘captive’, ditching Kise, who was sobbing into the ground.  
  
“...” Riko stared as several figures rushed past, clutching onto her clipboard. “What was that?” She asked Hyuuga, who shrugged.  
  
“Beats me.” He said. (If Izuki had heard that, he would’ve snickered. Riko would be a very abusive girlfriend.)  
  
Her eyebrow climbed even higher when they walked past Kise’s crumbled form. She wondered whether his willingness to cry in public reflected his manliness or his very feminine nature.  
  
She privately thought it was the latter.  
  
“Tetsucchi...!” He was wailing as Riko and Hyuuga walked past him. “Why did you let him soil youuuuuuuu?”  
  
“That’s more than I ever need to know about my kouhai’s lovelife.” Hyuuga muttered to himself. Riko, however, looked as if she were going to burst- from excitement.  
  
Yaoi!  
  
She smirked, her eyes gleaming. Izuki wouldn’t be adverse to fanservice, would he now? (If he was, well... too bad for him!)  
  
Too lost in her daydreams of yaoi fanservice, Riko was oblivious to Hyuuga’s increasingly disturbed expression. Sometimes, the coach looked as if she were going to grow up into a psycho murderess.  
  
With an obsession over yaoi and muscles.  
  
(... Oh god. He just had the most horrifying image of macho/muscly-men yaoi. Burn it with fire!)  
  
And lord help him if she started trying to pair up all of their other teammates. Because he had a certain suspicion who she would put him with...  
  
He shot her a wary look as flowers radiated from her too-happy face.  
  
“... Stop thinking about that.” He muttered.  
  
Riko beamed at him. “About what~?” She chirped, making a shudder run down his spine. Oh god.  
  
She was considering that.  
  
And especially since Kiyoshi was going to be released from hospital soon... (He’d suffered through enough of her yaoi to understand one of the scenarios that would be going through her head: hospital sex. The horror.)  
  
“Nothing.” He pushed his glasses up.  
  
Riko just giggled again, skipping after the trail of destruction left behind by Izuki, Kuroko and Momoi.  
  
Ah, she couldn’t wait to see who won Kuroko in the end~  
  
(Behind them, Kise continued to sob, much to Kasamatsu’s annoyance when he found their ace.)  
  
She sighed happily, tugging along Hyuuga, who seemed to have frozen in shock. They then passed by a courtyard, where a panting Momoi was stood, bent over at the waist as he glared at the back of a retreating Izuki.  
  
After what seemed like hours (it was actually only half an hour), Izuki had eventually escaped from the furious pink-haired monster’s wrath, still towing along Kuroko far, far away from him.  
  
However, Momoi had an ace up his sleeve.  
  
He pulled his cellphone out, furiously punching in some numbers. As soon as the call picked up, his eyes gleamed wickedly.  
  
“Oi! Dai-chan! Get the hell off your lazy, fat ass and come down to Kaijou!” He barked. Aomine made a startled sound, apparently having been shocked enough to fall off whatever he’d been sleeping on. (A tree. And a tall one at that.)  
  
There were a few muffled curses and static on the other side of the phone before the sound suddenly cleared and a rather grumpy Aomine grumbled into the phone. “What is it now, Momo-chan?”  
  
Momoi’s lips quirked at the childhood nickname, though he quickly went back to business. “Tetsu-kun.”  
  
Aomine’s voice immediately changed. “What about Tetsu?”  
  
“Virginity.”  
  
“... I’ll be right there.”  
  
Stowing his phone away with a smirk, he walked faster down the hallway. They couldn’t have gone far, and he had backup on the way.  
  
Perfect. Dai-chan wasn’t as nice as he was, after all~  
  
He just had to make sure that Kuroko was not taken advantage of again!  
  


-x-

  
Though having barely broken sweat, Aomine was at the entrance of Kaijou within ten minutes of receiving the phone call, having run most of the way from Tokyo to Kanagawa.  
  
… Was that sobbing he could hear?  
  
Very girly sobbing at that. At least it was definitely not Tetsuya.  
  
“Where the fuck is Momoi?” He mumbled as he walked around, ignoring the sobbing (which was getting louder by the second). “And where the hell is Tetsu?!”  
  
When the last word came out of his lips, the sobbing turned into wailing, making Aomine’s eye twitch.  
  
“Tetsucchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Kise wailed from behind a bush, curled up into a ball of absolute misery.  
  
“...”  
  
Aomine threw a rock at the general direction of the blond. He was rather amazed as the rock gravitated to the black hole of despair that was his former idiot teammate (and rival for Tetsu).  
  
Kise yelped when the rock hit him squarely on the back of his head, sending him face-first into the ground. “OW!”  
  
Aomine smirked smugly. That was payback for all those years of annoying whining and simpering.  
  
“AOMINECCHI! What if you had managed to ruin my beautiful face?” Kise wailed in despair. Even though Tetsucchi would still love him all the same, how was he supposed to support their family if he couldn’t bring home any income? The blond’s eyes started watering again at the thought.  
  
T-Tetsucchi might leave him for someone else- like that rapist! Noooooo!  
  
Aomine rolled his eyes at Kise’s melodrama. “Tetsu is mine.” He said succinctly, kicking Kise away. His phone then vibrated again, a message from Momo-chan popping up. He quickly flipped it open.  
  
After scanning it quickly, his grin widened.  
  
“See ya later, loser.” He said with a little snicker, quickly turning his back on the wailing Kise.  
  
He was going to claim back what was his.  
  
(... Not that he was ignoring Akashi’s claim on Kuroko, but realistically, he had the most claim on Kuroko. Because, yeah. He was his Light. And a very sexy one at that.)  
  
Now he just had to find out the events behind this whole debacle. And who the hell would dare steal Tetsu’s virginity before he did? (Despite that Akashi already had dibs on that as well. Too bad it was already stolen.)  
  
He snickered at the thought of telling Akashi exactly who took it. Ah, the earth shall quake in his fury.  
  
Aomine quickly took off towards the changing rooms - Momoi told him that that Seirin team was located there while they stayed in Kaijou. And that the virginity-robber was in Seirin, along side Kuroko...  
  
As deeply entrenched into his thoughts as he was, Aomine didn’t see the pink blob suddenly attaching itself to him.  
  
“Dai-chaaaaaaaaan!” The pink blob known as Momoi clung to him, pouting. “He’s over there!” He pointed shakily at the huddled mass of Seirin-ers, where Kuroko’s pale hair was very visible, tucked under a possessive arm.  
  
Pale blue eyes widened when their eyes met.  
  
Aomine’s lips curled into a wide smirk when Kuroko mouthed his name out. The teenager with his arm around Kuroko blinked, looking up. The power forward immediately flipped the bird at him, sticking his tongue out in a rather childish manner.  
  
Izuki turned to Kuroko. “... Who is that? Another ex I should know about?” He asked rather sarcastically.  
  
“... Somewhat, yes.”  
  
Izuki’s eyes widened. “E-eh?!”  
  
Kuroko gave him a small but cheeky smile. It soon faded away, however, and he buried himself against Izuki’s side. (Aomine and Momoi weren’t stewing in jealousy - of course not.) “He was my former teammate in Teikou.”  
  
“... Should I start running again?”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
Kuroko’s lips twitched as Izuki paled slightly.  
  
Now that he had his target, Aomine strode forwards confidently. This was him? He smirked, cracking his knuckles in a display of brawn. “Why’re you touching my Tetsu?” He asked gruffly.  
  
“... Hello Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said, hands keeping Izuki’s arm around his shoulders. Izuki gulped at the murderous look in Aomine’s eyes when his hand stayed on Kuroko (though admittedly, against his will). What the hell was his problem?  
  
Aomine took a threatening step closer to Izuki, who instinctively stepped back.  
  
D-damn, he was even bigger when up close!  
  
“Tetsu, you should step away from the bastard.” Aomine growled.  
  
Izuki gulped lightly when all Kuroko did was grip onto his wrist tighter, snuggling into his chest stubbornly.  
  
“No.” Kuroko said, daring to nuzzle Izuki’s cheek.  
  
The raven-haired teen could only hold back a sigh as he realised how many ‘ex-boyfriends’ he’d have to go through to keep him. He was probably going to have to beat them all off.  
  
… And wow, that sounded wrong.  
  
(But little did Izuki know, all the ones he’d already encountered were the least violent. And crazy.)  
  
Momoi peeked over from behind Aomine’s shoulder, ready to bar the entrance in case he made a run for it. “Beat him up, Dai-chan!” He chirped, grinning wickedly.  
  
Izuki’s face paled slightly.  
  
Kuroko frowned.  
  
“Touch my boyfriend, and I’m blocking you on everything.” He said to Aomine, who paused. Blocking... so never talking to him...? Ever?!  
  
The dark-skinned teen paled as he quickly backed off. However, Momoi then shouted in outrage. “... BOYFRIEND?” Momoi all but shrieked.  
  
Aomine could only nod along with Momoi’s outraged question.  
  
“Yes.” Kuroko said, tilting his head up to brush his lips against Izuki’s jaw with a faint blush on his cheeks. The two other Generation of Miracles members could see that he was embarrassed at showing such affections- and they froze at that.  
  
“... T-Tetsu...” Aomine stammered, before he began glaring darkly at Izuki. “... If you lay a fucking hand on even a hair on his head...”  
  
The raven-haired teen gulped slightly at the murderous looks directed at him.  
  
Momoi’s glare turned into a nasty smirk. “Well, I don’t fancy being you when Akashi-kun hears about this.” He drawled, even as Kise finally stumbled up behind them, eyes red and his model-like features twisted in a pretty display of distress.  
  
“Tetsucchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” He wailed, stumbling into Momoi’s back and sobbing into his shirt. “I thought you loved me! What about all those times we’ve shared together? The changing room-” Kise squeaked when Momoi pinched his side.  
  
Izuki froze.  
  
What... changing room...?  
  
He looked down to Kuroko - who’d disappeared.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
Oh, the irony.  
  


-x-

  
Little more than an two hours later, back in Seirin, Kuroko blinked. Izuki was limping towards him, his cheek swollen and his normally immaculate hair a mess.  
  
His eyebrows twitched with annoyance as he drew a connection between his former teammates and his boyfriend.  
  
“... I’ll have a word with Aomine-kun.” He said once the other reached his side, frowning as he touched Izuki’s cheek. He got onto his tiptoes, lips brushing against the small wounds. He could feel Izuki’s hands settling on his hips, though Izuki didn’t do much other than that - much to his surprise. Izuki normally insisted on going further than just near-platonic touching.  
  
“It wasn’t him who did this.” Izuki sighed, leaning his forehead against Kuroko’s.  
  
Really. He could still feel the throbbing of his bruises - Momoi had a freaking hard punch. For a girly boy. With pink hair.  
  
… Freaking pink, bubblegum-like hair.  
  
Kuroko blinked. “... Momoi-kun?” He asked, tugging up Izuki’s shirt to look at the bruises on his chest. He blinked at the raw skin on his side, touching it lightly.  
  
Izuki hissed. “Ow!” He instinctively jerked away, tugging his shirt back down.  
  
“...” Kuroko had a frown on his face. “I’ll be right back.” He said, digging into his bag and taking out his phone, walking off as he dialled a number.  
  
Izuki sighed, walking towards a wall and leaning back on it, sinking down to the ground. “... Ah...” He closed his eyes. Being with Kuroko was more of a hassle than it had originally seemed: ex-boyfriends flying left and right, having to deal with Riko’s fantasies about him and Kuroko getting it on, having to deal with his boyfriend getting hit on by said ex-boyfriends, and having to protect his boyfriend’s chastity... (Not that he has it anymore. Heh.)  
  
Still... the sex was good. He smirked.  
  
He suddenly jumped when a hand landed on the top of his head. “W-what?!”  
  
“Hello there, Izuki!”  
  
The raven-haired teen’s eyes widened at the familiar voice. Then started to pale rapidly. Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse...  
  
“Kiyoshi.” He greeted warily, eyes flickering to the brunet’s knee almost instinctively.  
  
Kiyoshi had a wide grin on his face, looking as if he’d just come back from a nice, long holiday on a Caribbean island: refreshed, and tanned as ever. “How’s life been? I’ve heard some interesting things~ Such as a new boyfriend?” He asked, chuckling. Izuki’s face turned a faint red when Kiyoshi gestured around.  
  
“I have lots of friends! That are boys!” He blustered out.  
  
The pale haired teen just chuckled, shaking his head. “I know that you know that we both know that you’re not an idiot.”  
  
Izuki blinked, taking in his words. “... Kiyoshi...”  
  
The other teen just beamed at him, looking at him innocently. “Yes?”  
  
“... Never mind.” Izuki sighed. He could understand Hyuuga’s annoyance with the founder of their basketball team. He glanced at Kuroko, who seemed to have finished his call and was now heading back to him, seeming to be in a better mood now.  
  
“... Izuki-kun.” Kuroko greeted, when he reached Izuki’s side.  
  
Kiyoshi yelped, jumping at the sudden greeting by the ‘Phantom’ player. “Woah! W-where did you come from!?”  
  
Izuki smirked. It seemed that ‘Iron Heart’ didn’t have such a good heart after all... heheheh...  
  
“Over there...” Kuroko pointed to where he had been standing before. “... You didn’t notice me?” Kiyoshi had passed by him earlier, after all.  
  
“No!” Kiyoshi paused, before looking at Izuki. “... Is he your boyfriend?” He asked curiously.  
  
Kuroko blinked slowly. “... Is he your ex-boyfriend?” He asked, tugging at Izuki’s sleeve.  
  
“No!” Both Izuki and Kiyoshi shouted at the same time.  
  
Before Kiyoshi stopped and then smirked. “Well I am a boyfriend.” He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Kuroko blinked slowly. “... Izuki-kun is mine.” He said in an oddly possessive tone, moving in front of Izuki.  
  
“You’re a guyfriend, not my boyfriend.” Izuki glared at their former ace.  
  
Kiyoshi merely grinned innocently, watching as Kuroko took hold of Izuki’s arm, fingers entwining with the other’s. “... Hn. I wonder how Hyuuga’s doing?” He said randomly. “Is he tearing his hair out because of the camp?”  
  
Izuki blinked.  
  
Camp...?  
  
“What camp?” He asked incredulously. He hadn’t heard anything about that...  
  
Kiyoshi suddenly broke out into a grin, making Izuki stiffen up, completely wary of the grinning brunet. “Ah, I forgot. Secret~” The former ace chirped, crossing his arms as he laughed good-naturedly.  
  
Kuroko frowned slightly, unsure of what to think about Kiyoshi. Izuki glanced down, picking up on Kuroko’s slight discomfort.  
  
“... Kuroko and I will be going first.” Izuki announced, not waiting for Kiyoshi to answer as he tugged his boyfriend along to the entrance of the school.  
  
Kiyoshi laughed again. “Sure! I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then,” he said with a grin.  
  
He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions~  
  


-x-

  
 **Christmas Omake**  
  
 **AKA: Midorima’s fluffy moment with Kuroko. <3**  
  
“All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth~ My two front teeth~ My two front teeth~” Kise sand happily as he skipped along the path towards the shopping mall. Behind him, Midorima and Kuroko were walking along, a look of long suffering on the former’s face, and a bored look on Kuroko’s.  
  
Midorima let out a long-drawn sigh. “Why am I here again?” He mumbled rhetorically. He pulled at the pink, woolen elf hat on his head, tugging it off when he noticed a little girl giggling as she stared at him.  
  
… Insolent child.  
  
(He huffed slightly, inwardly unhappy about the fact that he couldn’t even keep the hat on when a little girl found him weird looking with his lucky item on.)  
  
Kuroko tilted his head up to say something to the other, when he noticed the lack of a hat on Midorima’s head. “Midorima-kun... you looked nice with the hat on. Why did you take it off?”  
  
The green-eyed boy had a flush on his face. “W-what?”  
  
Kuroko blinked slowly, before repeating in a monotonous, almost mocking voice. (However, everyone knew that Kuroko never did anything mocking- he was too emotionless to do it.) “Midorima-kun looked nice with the hat on. Why did you take it off?”  
  
“... It was getting hot with the hat.” Midorima said after a moment.  
  
He promptly shivered when a gust of wind blew past them, causing Kuroko to almost smirk. Almost being a key word.  
  
“Is Midorima-kun cold?” Kuroko asked. He didn’t wait for an answer as he moved closer to Midorima, snuggling against his side.  
  
Midorima’s face turned a bright red.  
  
… Insolent... Kuroko...  
  
(He huffed inwardly, inwardly unhappy about the fact that he couldn’t even stop himself from getting flustered at how close Kuroko was to him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ;u; annoying chapter to write. I hope you enjoy its shortness. Yes, there still will be GoMKuro. Don’t worry - I’ve got something special planned with Murasakibara and Akashi... And possibly Midorima (though to be honest, I forgot about him xD). e u e I’m just enjoying my IzuKuro feels right now...
> 
> Skylark: Which is a surprise because most of the time, it’s KiseKuro >W>


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh... it's been a long time.

“Arf!”

 

Tetsu2’s tongue lolled out as he sat down, watching the human in front of him curiously.

 

“Arf! Bow wow!”

 

The puppy barked at the human, before playfully lunging at the human, biting its nose.

 

Kuroko’s eye twitched ever so slightly as he watched his father make a fool out of himself barking with the dog, rolling around with it, and generally act like an idiot. He turned to look at his mother, who looked amused.

 

“... Why did you marry ‘tou-san again?” He asked.

 

Yukina Chisako merely answered him with a slight shake of her head. “You’ll understand when you grow up.” She said with a faint smile on her lips. She sipped at her maccha, sighing softly from the flavour.

 

However, her tranquility faded when Ichirou bumped into an endtable, sending a vase crashing onto the floor, and Tetsu2 into a panic.

 

Kuroko blinked as the puppy began barking wildly at everything, rushing about as it tried to find out what the _hell_ that sound had been. He then noticed that his mother’s smile dropped as the puppy began clawing at the curtains.

 

It was just a regular day in the Kuroko household. (Sadly enough.)

 

Placing his bento inside of his bag, Kuroko rolled his eyes as he heard his father whining on about the shards of glass buried in his hands.

 

As he called Tetsu2 away from the curtains, he wondered how his mother had lived with the man for however long she’d been married to (and dating) him. Hell, how had _he_ survived living with this childish man?

 

“Ah Tetsuya! Why aren’t you wearing that skirt today?” Ichirou suddenly asked, perking up.

 

“... I am not a girl.” Kuroko said succinctly, before exiting the house, and walking to the gates at the front. Kagami was looking impatient as he waited for the other, before he finally perked up, seeing the ‘Phantom’ player _finally_ make his appearance.

 

Kagami stopped leaning on the wall that made up the fence, turning to glower at Kuroko. “What took you so fucking long?” He complained, picking up his bike, narrowing his eyes on the other as he made his way towards him.

 

“... There was an issue with the rice cooker.” Kuroko blatantly ignored the loud crashes and banging coming from within the household and a faint cry of:

 

“Tetsuyaaaaa!”

 

And people wondered how he had managed to put up with Kise for this long. He hadn’t built up resistance to the chirpy (and admittedly perverted) blond; he was too used to his father’s antics to be bothered about Kise’s. Unless he was being intentionally perverted.

 

Then they had problems.

 

“Right...” Kagami decided to just walk, rather than ask questions. When it came to Kuroko, it was better to just accept what he said. Trying to understand would just make him lose more brain cells than he needed to.

 

Kuroko didn’t appear to be too concerned, walking by his side with his hands in his pockets. However, the smaller male looked up, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Aren’t you going to ride your bike?” He asked innocently.

 

“... Yes.” Kagami threw a leg over the seat, straddling it. As though he hadn’t just forgotten about its existence. He made a squeak when Kuroko quickly climbed on behind him, arms going around his waist.

 

He still hadn’t forgotten that time in the classroom...! His face started to slowly match his vivid hair colour, the bike wobbling as he almost fell off from his tenseness.

 

“... Kagami-kun is a bad cyclist.”

 

“Sh-shut the fuck up!”

 

-x-

 

As Kagami and Kuroko arrived at the sports hall, the latter blinked when he noticed Izuki’s stiff posture, walking over to him and lightly touching his hip. Izuki jerked in reflex, eyes widening. “H-hey!” He stammered, startled by Kuroko’s sudden appearance.

 

His yell interrupted Riko and Kiyoshi, and everyone turned to stare at the two.

 

“What?” Kuroko deadpanned as he all but glued himself to Izuki’s side.

 

The raven-haired teen blinked at the unusual show of affection, before he shrugged, accepting it without question. It was better than having Kuroko cling to one of his former teammates.

 

Riko beamed at them. “Finally everyone’s here.” She looked overly pleased with herself as she clapped her hands once, twice. “Now listen up! I’m not going to repeat myself!”

 

Kiyoshi chuckled as he watched their coach bully them into listening, crossing his arms and looking around. Hm... Izuki seemed to be pretty cozy with his boyfriend... He wondered who else had gotten together in his absence! He looked around thoughtfully.

 

As their former ace continued to look around, Riko was busy preening herself under everyone’s attention.

 

“Alright, now that all of you idiots are listening... we have a camp coming up!”

 

Instantly, all of the upperclassmen’s faces drained of blood. Riko and training camps were like vegemite and marmite slathered on a piece of bread.

 

_Death-inducing_.

 

“T-Training camp?” Koganei stammered with a noticeable gulp.

 

Riko smirked. “Yes. And guess what?” She paused, letting everyone stew in the suspense. “... Schools all over Japan are going to attend it!”

 

Her excitement apparently wasn’t infectious enough.

 

Kuroko stiffened at the mention of _schools all over Japan_. Izuki followed suite.

 

“... Kaijou?” Kuroko said hesitantly.

 

Riko glanced at him, grinning. “Yup!” She smirked wickedly at Kuroko. “And when he go against them... you better beat Kaijou again, otherwise you’re all dead!”

 

“Oi oi, isn’t that a bit extreme...?” Kagami said, frowning slightly. They’d already had to deal with _some_ of her training regimes - what would she come up with that would cause their ‘deaths’?!

 

“Nope!” Kiyoshi was grinning beside an irate-looking Hyuuga. “It’s not! I’ve seen tapes of you guys playing - you’ll be able to beat them again!” He raised his thumbs up.

 

Tsuchida suddenly spoke up.

 

“How come we’ve never heard about this camp?” He asked cautiously, voicing the silent team member’s thoughts. He shrunk back at Riko’s glower, though didn’t seem to regret asking the question.

 

Riko sniffed, as if offended that he questioned her. “Because I didn’t want to tell you.” She said haughtily, making Kiyoshi chuckle.

 

“She means she hadn’t known about it until a few days ago!” Kiyoshi divulged, smiling even as Riko pinched his arm.

 

“Teppei!” She snapped.

 

Hyuuga’s lips quirked. “I hadn’t known about it until right now.” He turned his eyes onto Kiyoshi, glaring at him. “Say, how come _you_ knew about it and not _me_?”

 

“Because I’m prettier.”

 

Izuki stifled a snicker.

 

“Don’t become too complacent.” Kuroko spoke up suddenly, frowning.

 

“That’s right! Kuroko’s said something smart for once - since we’re going to be in close quarters with schools all over Japan, we need to make sure that all of our skills aren’t seen by the others!” Riko exclaimed, hands at her hips, and her eyes flaring with passion.

 

Izuki sighed, looking uncomfortable at the thought of being in close proximity with all of Kuroko’s crazy ex-boyfriends.

 

Ah, he probably wouldn’t last a night at the camp.

 

(... Especially if that Aomine was there...)

 

((Little did he know, Aomine was not the worst of them. There was one who was even _more_ crazy than Aomine was.))

 

Kiyoshi suddenly smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes. Don’t get too complacent,” he repeated, a soft, ominous chuckle leaving him.

 

He smirked predatorily in Hyuuga’s direction.

 

Hyuuga gulped despite himself, shooting him a wary look. Kiyoshi’s smirk merely widened as they continued to stare at each other, tension building up quickly between them.

 

Kuroko shifted, looking bored. However, Riko was ecstatic.

 

She squeaked happily, clapping her hands together and attracting even more strange looks. Her team, her boys, were the _best_! Providing her with not only stats and victories, but also yaoi...!

 

“... Can we go now?” Kuroko asked somewhat impatiently.

 

Riko’s eye twitched when Kuroko interrupted her fantasies.

 

Izuki sighed.

 

-x-

 

“Woah- _what_ did you say? Did I just hear you say that _you won’t be there_?!”

 

“... Yes, I won’t be able to attend the camp. You heard me correctly the first time. The camp is set at a bad time for Cancers... nanodayo.”

 

“B-but Kurokocchi’s going to be-”

 

“What about Kuroko?”

 

“He’s going to be there! A-and he has...” A sniffle. “A boyfriend now! He stole our Tetsucchi!”

 

“... I’ll be there, nanodayo. It appears that I’ll be able to cancel the bad luck with my lucky knife.”

 

“You better be there, Midorimacchi! … And make sure you don’t forget to bring things that will get rid of the evidence!”

 

“Of course, nanodayo. I’m not a baka like you.”

 

-x-

 

“Kuroko. Camp. Be there, nanodayo.”

 

_Crunch crunch._ “... Hm.”

 

“I’m sure that you understand what I mean when I say Kuroko has been sullied-”

 

_Beep_.

 

“-by... … Hello? Murasakibara?”

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

“... No wonder why I hate most of them. Nanodayo.”

 

-x-

 

“Akacchin.”

 

“Yes, Atsushi?”

 

“Kuroko...” _Crunch crunch_.

 

“Yes. I know.”

 

“You know?”

 

“Go eat your snacks and do your homework.”

 

“... Okay.”

 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth. And to change into your sleeping clothes before you sleep. And to floss.”

 

“Of course, Akacchin-kaa-chan.”

 

_Crun-_ “I’m going to give you a haircut the next time I see you.” - _ch_

 

“...”

 

_Snip snip._

 

_Beep_.

 

-x-

 

“Ahomineeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Why didn’t you pick up the phone the first time!?”

 

“What is it now, you stupid goddamn pink-haired _bastard_?! I was watching-”

 

“Kuroko-kun! He’s- he’s...!”

 

“What about Tetsu? Did his boyfriend dump him or something? Do I need to kill him!?”

 

“No, not that-- he’s...!”

 

“Well, if it’s nothing like that, why the _fuck_ did you-”

 

“It’s important, you fucktard!”

 

“... Well? Say it then!”

 

“Kuroko...”

 

“... If you don’t say what he is, I’m going to fucking hang up. I’m not going to waste my minutes when I could watch my AVs and getting-”

 

“What the hell, Dai-chan!? You don’t need to tell me every single fucking _detail_ \- but anyway, Kuroko-kun’s going to be at camp. You know. _That one_. Tell me that that isn’t important!”

 

“Fuck you, _Satsu-chan_... but wait. The camp I said I wouldn’t go to?”

 

“The exact same one.”

 

“... Well, fuck.”

 

“I assume you’re not coming? I mean, Kuroko-kun is sure to enjoy my company more than yours.”

 

“Fuck _you_.”

 

_Beep_.

 

-x-

 

_Fm: Akashi Seijurou_

_To: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Cc: Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya_

 

I expect all of you to attend the camp that is coming up. If not, I will make sure you come.

 

...

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: Midorimacchi_

_Cc: Akacchi, Muracchi, *Tetsucchi* <3, Satsucchi, Ahominecchi_

 

>.< omg! Akacchi is so scary! I suddenly don’t want to go... ;A;

 

...

 

_Fm: Midorima Shintarou_

_To: the Kidiot_

 

I don’t care.

 

…

 

_Fm: Akashi Seijurou_

_To: Kise Ryouta_

 

I can see the text you sent to Shintarou. Should I visit you during the weekend? I’m sure we’ll get along very well since it’ll be the first time in a long time we’ve met face to face. I’ll be sure to bring my scissors. They’ve missed your hair.

 

…

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: *Tetsucchi* <3_

 

;A; save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

**Please send again. Message not received.**

 

…

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: *Tetsucchi* <3_

 

;AAAAAAAAA; did you really block me?!

 

**Please send again. Message not received.**

 

…

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: Ahominecchi_

 

D< I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY PHONE YOU BASTARD

 

**Please send again. Message not received.**

 

…

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: Satsucchi_

 

YOU SUCK >:U

 

**Please send again. Message not received.**

 

…

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: Muracchi_

 

asdfiosfjasfmdsfasflafkashfjsaldkasjkfasl

 

**Please send again. Message not received.**

 

…

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: Akacchi_

 

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

…

 

_Fm: Akashi Seijurou_

_To: Kise Ryouta_

 

Do not spam me with meaningless things. Let’s meet up tomorrow, alright?

 

…

 

_Draft_

 

_Fm: Ryouta_

_To: [blank]_

 

asdfgjkldskfhsaldksa ;A; that wasn’t supposed to send! Save me Tetsucchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

-x-

 

There was a frown on Kuroko’s face as he checked his phone, the messages continuing to pop up one by one along with various voicemails.

 

“... Kuroneko, you want me to _what_?”

 

“Walk me home. You’re my boyfriend, right?” Kuroko closed his phone and blinked his doe-like eyes up at him, making Izuki wince.

 

_Damn_. He could never say no to those eyes.

 

“You never wanted me to before...” Izuki was unsure of this sudden clinginess that Kuroko was exhibiting... though he wasn’t going to complain.

 

His Kurokoneko was adorable when clingy.

 

Especially when beneath him.

 

And writhing in pleasure.

 

Insert perverted face here.

 

Izuki’s lips twitched, before he shrugged, relenting. “Why not?” He said, fingers threading through Kuroko’s hair to touch his scalp lightly.

 

Surprisingly, Kuroko nuzzled his hand. Rather like a kitten.

 

He blinked, clearly unexpectant of Kuroko’s receptive behaviour.

 

“... Shall we?” He said, after a moment of stunned silence.

 

Kuroko nodded in response, before taking Izuki’s hand. He then laced their fingers together possessively, moving so that he was pressed against Izuki’s side.

 

They began to walk out of the school, and down the road to Kuroko’s house.

 

Izuki’s lips quirked when he noticed several couples glancing at them, wondering why two boys were holding hands.

 

He continued to muse about his sudden lack of obsession over being labelled gay, when Kuroko called his name.

 

“... Izuki-kun.”

 

The point guard glanced at the younger boy. “Yeah?” He could feel Kuroko’s grip tightening on his hand, stopping the blood flow to his fingers. He ignored the discomfort.

 

Kuroko didn’t speak for a moment. They continued to walk along the pavement, avoiding laughing children. Their hands were still linked.

 

Kuroko looked impassive as he continued to speak. “I think we should break up.”

 

Izuki froze momentarily.

 

The pale boy wasn’t looking up to meet Izuki’s stunned gaze, continuing to amble down the road while dragging Izuki along.

 

“... _What_?!” Izuki finally blurted out, eyes wide. “Why?”

 

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders lightly.

 

“I don’t think I should put Izuki-kun through all this. My former teammates’ behaviours.” He added, before letting go of Izuki’s hand. “Thank you for everything.” He murmured, bowing formally.

 

He opened a gate to enter a house. It was only a moment later that he realised it was Kuroko’s house.

 

But Izuki wasn’t concerned about that.

 

His eyes were wide as he stared at Kuroko’s back. The door shut behind Kuroko, but the raven-haired boy stayed there, standing.

 

_… Did I just get dumped?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter is short. Next chapter’s the start of camp. e u e
> 
> Don’t worry: there’s still going to be IzuKuro. I’m just doing this so I have an excuse to have GoMKuro moments-- coughcough.
> 
> Actually, does cheating!Kuroko sound good?//shot


End file.
